Cassie Cullen
by Lostlover2012
Summary: Cassie North is 13. She was on her way home from school one day when she notices Men following her. She tries to avoid them but gets brutally raped and left for dead. Carlisle comes in and saves her life. How will she react to life with the Cullens? OC
1. New life and Imprinting

I begin my long walk home from school as I hear people walking behind me. I casually throw my head behind me to see 3 men walking in a group looking me all over. I quicken my pace, looking forward again and I see another man walking towards me and I look for a way to get away from them. My eyes land on an alley way that turns right. I quickly walk into the alley way and the men follow, almost running now I turn to the right and find it is actually a dead end. I'm screwed. I throw down my bag and look for my cell phone, my only way out at this point. The men quickly surround me and throw the cell phone out of my hands, crushing it.

"What do you want…?" I whimper out as they begin to grab me roughly.

"You." one of them say with an evil smile.

"Please sir, I don't have any money... I just want to go home." My mother was expecting me.

"We aren't after your money." One says with an evil smirk.

They throw my head roughly against a wall, knocking me out. When I wake up I see a golden haired man standing above me. I look down at my body. I am naked all besides my shirt I had been wearing.

"It's okay. I'll save you." The golden haired man said.

What did he mean? Was he an angel? The man carried me to a room before laying me down on what looked like a hospital bed. He leaned in as if he were going to kiss my neck and then bit down. I screamed out at the pain. It felt like I was on fire! Why weren't they putting it out!

"Fire…" I gasped out unable to think of anything else to say.

The fire overtook my senses.

"Make it stop…." I groaned out.

Why hadn't he killed me yet? Put me out of my misery? The fire burned on. It was almost like they were torturing me. He wasn't an angel. He was a demon. The pain did not lessen, it only got unbearably hotter, but after awhile the screams and thrashes got louder as the fire burned even hotter at my heart. The pain went on for at least 2 days before it started to fade. First at my fingertips and toes, then to my ankles and wrists, till finally it stopped. I opened my eyes to see what had happened. I saw the angel like person sitting in a chair.

"What did you do to me…?" My throat burned and I instantly moved my hand to cup it as if to try to soothe the burn.

"I turned you into a vampire." The man said bluntly.

"But... Vampires don't exist..." They don't exist… Could they? What type of sick joke is this?

"Good to know I don't exist." I hear someone call from what seems like downstairs.

I didn't have that good of hearing though… My mind was racing. Could what this man be telling me be true?

"Emmet." The golden haired man says in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Who are you…?" I ask the man.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." He answers with enough patience it's like the man has been around children his whole life.

"How old are you?" I asked him curiously.

"I just celebrated my 362 birthday." He said with a smile.

"Psh. Yeah right. No seriously, how old are you?"

He looks deeply into my eyes and then replies "I was 29 when I was turned in 1663" He answered.

"Now, I've been answering questions, you're turn. How old are you?" He asked sincerely looking into my eyes.

"I'm 13." I answered with a sigh.

Then it suddenly occurred to me. Where am I?

"Forks." A voice answers downstairs.

"How did he know that I was thinking that?" I asked Carlisle anxiously.

"I can read minds." He answered downstairs again.

"How did he hear me?" I asked again.

This family sure had kick-ass hearing. The person from downstairs chuckled lightly at that. Suddenly I felt my attention drawn to my throat. The burning sensation took over and I whimpered slightly. It felt like my throat was on fire. It reminded me of the other type of fire that had covered my body for what seemed like 2 days.

"You're thirsty. We should take you hunting." The man- Carlisle stood up and I jumped out of the hospital bed, landing on my feet.

Weird... I normally would've fallen... Maybe I was a vampire now? I felt like I could do anything... Be anyone…

"So what's your name?" Carlisle asked as we made our way out of the room.

This house sure was big.

"Cassie." I answered as we walked downstairs.

I gasped when I saw 6 BEAUTIFUL people standing in front of me; every single one of them was wearing designer clothes. I looked down at my own clothes to find I was also wearing some unknown expensive brand. When did I change? I looked at all of their faces.

One had a darkish brownish sort of color to his hair; his face reminded me of my brother. 2 others were blond; the other 3 had brown hair. Carlisle moved to introduce myself to them.

"Cassie, this is Edward." He gestured toward the one that reminded me of my brother then to the one beside him.

"This is Jasper." He moved along down the line.

"Esme, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie." He finished.

They all were GEROGOUS. Their eyes all either a shade of golden or a blackish color.

"Hello…" I said weakly feeling intimidated. Suddenly a wave of calmness flew over me.

"Well, now that you are situated with the family. I suppose we should go hunting." I was confused about what he meant by hunting.

If this family where vampires… Didn't he mean humans? I didn't want to hurt anyone…

"No, he means animals."Edward said quickly.

I suddenly let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and Carlisle began walking outside the door, the others following shortly behind. I gasped when their bodies sparkled in the sunlight. I stood awkwardly in the shade looking in amazement. I put my hand out experimentally and it sparkled in the beautiful sun.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. "I'm like a disco ball..." I giggled out and the others were laughing with me as well.

I began to get embarrassed and started to make my way toward them and we walked closer and closer to a big lake…

"How do we get across?" I asked curiously.

I looked into the lake and noticed my eyes.

"What happened to my eyes!" I gasp out unsettled by the image.

"It's going to be like that for awhile. It will eventually turn golden." Esme says trying to comfort me.

I think for a second.

"How long is awhile?" I ask with a sigh.

"A couple of months …" Jasper says, sending another calming way toward me.

"Months?" I say with a frown.

I look frightening. Like a monster.

"I'm thirsty…" I say when my throat begins burning again.

"Okay. Follow my lead." Carlisle says and then takes one long bound and jumps over the large lake.

My eyes widen as the others do the same.

"How in the hell am I supposed to jump over this thing…" I mutter after the others have jumped over it.

I try to replicate the graceful jumps they made. I placed my foot flatly on a rock that looked stable and took a few strides back and then ran as FAST as I could, then put my foot back on the rock and I was flying.

"Oh my god…" I said as I flew across the sky and landed in the forest.

Surprisingly I wasn't hurt despite the fact i had just fallen from the sky.

"Are you okay?" I hear a voice call out and I turn my head to see Alice standing there looking down at me worriedly.

"Yes, I think so…" I said slightly confused.

"Need help up?" She said, offering her hand.

I shake my head and help myself up. Suddenly a thought goes through my head. How would I hunt? I wasn't that good of a hunter as a human; my dad took me hunting for squirrels once. I didn't get ANYTHING.

"How… Are we supposed to hunt? We didn't bring any weapons…"

Alice smiled at my question and pointed toward her teeth.

"We are going to bite them? But how do we catch them?" I asked her still confused.

She moved at lightning speed and appeared behind me.

"Boo." She said and I turned around to see her standing there smiling at me.

"I wanna try!" I say excitedly and begin to run as fast as I can.

Surprisingly it didn't blur as I run as fast as I can. I can still see ever single leaf, every branch as I run at top speed. The others struggle to catch up with me; Edward gets pretty close but fails to pass me. I stop suddenly when I smell water.

"Eww…" I say scrunching up my nose at the surprisingly disgusting smell.

"I know." Edward smiles next to me. "It gets some getting used to. "

I think for a second. "So... What are we hunting?" I ask slightly confused.

"We are going to hunt deer." Carlisle says and then he gestures toward a meadow a few hundred yard in front of them and then I notice there is a herd of deer there.

"Follow our lead." Carlisle says and they run off, followed shortly by me.

They begin attacking the deer and I look for a buck to attack and the herd begins running.

I run after the deer and give into my instincts then bite into where the pulse is centered. His neck. The blood flows down my throat and the heart of the buck begins to slow down. Finally it stops and I throw the body down in disgust. My throat isn't burning as bad now; I look at the other members of the family and find they are done as well. I look down at my clothes to find that my shirt is covered in blood and so are my new designer jeans.

"Sorry… I guess I could've been cleaner then that…" I laugh half heartily.

"It's fine." Carlisle says with a smile.

Alice's eyes are focused on my outfit, her face frowning.

"No it is not fine Carlisle look what she did to her clothes! C'mon. We are getting you changed." Alice says pulling me back toward the house, I sigh and go with her.

Looks like I found who dressed me in this outfit. She drags me ALL the way back to the house, even jumping with me across the lake. The others follow shortly behind and Alice pulls me all the way upstairs and goes through some clothes she had in a closet.

"I don't think we are the same size Alice…" I say sighing slightly.

"Oh I know. I bought you clothes before you uh... 'Woke up'." I wince remembering the burning.

"You bought me clothes?" I say a bit surprised.

Nobody had ever spent money on me. My family had been kind of poor. The only reason I had a cell phone was because I spent my own money on it.

"You didn't have to do that…" I say looking at all the things she bought.

"Cassie, you're family now. It's implied that I spend money on you." I smile slightly and look around the room.

Did I get a room...? I wondered slightly to myself.

"Cassie, you're in your room." Edward says from downstairs.

The room was beautiful. It had a door that led into the forest, a bed in the middle with a blue bedspread, pushed toward the wall, a laptop sitting on top of a desk along with a book shelf that held a LOT of books. A door that led to what I'm guessing was the bathroom, a HUGE mirror and thousands of beauty products covered the regain under the mirror. I absolutely loved it.

"Oh wow…." Was all I could make out.

"She likes it." Edward told Esme downstairs.

"Thank you Esme…" I said looking around my new room.

Alice pulled out a dress and gave it to me.

"I'm guessing you're going to make me change now?" I asked her with a smirk.

She nodded and turned around walking out of the room, closing the door on her way out. I could tell she was waiting just outside the door waiting for me to change. I rolled my eyes and quickly changed into the dress. Only now did I notice my shoes. Sneakers. I liked them very much; I had wanted a pair like these but couldn't afford it.

"Done." I said and Alice walked back into the room and smiled.

"I like it Cassie." She said and walked out. I turned my eyes toward the computer and wondered dully if it had internet connection here.

"Yes, Cassie it does." Edward said from downstairs.

I moved toward the computer and turned it on. It signed on and she went to a site i had known from my human years. Facebook. I was about to sign in whenever Edward came into the room.

"What?" I said slightly annoyed.

"You can't get on Facebook. People think you're dead." He said in a blank voice devoid of emotion.

I sighed and typed in the URL bar: Youtube Edward laughed a little at that.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how the youth of America wastes time." He smiled.

"Then what do you suggest I do with my time?" I said almost rudely.

"Well I suppose you could spend your time learning new things… Like piano…" He trailed off.

I thought for a second. "Okay, only one problem. I don't have a teacher." I had always wanted to learn Piano but my parents couldn't pay for the lessons.

"I could teach you. I know how to play." He said smiling proudly.

"Okay. When?" I asked curiously.

"Now seems as good as time as any." He smiled even wider and I got up, we made our way to his room. I gazed in amazement as I saw the huge Piano.

Let alone the music collection he had. Wow. He walked over to the piano and placed his fingers swiftly and began playing a song that sounded beautiful.

"What are you playing?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Bella's Lullaby." He answered almost immediately.

"Who's Bella?" I asked in a confused tone.

"My love." He answered nonchalantly.

I listened to him play for hours before he saw the sun beginning to rise behind several clouds.

"What?" I asked as he got up from the piano.

"It's time to go to school…" He sighed and moved toward his closet.

"Do I have to go?" I asked whining a bit.

"No." He answered with a smile.

I instantly perked up. No school! Yay! I was mentally doing my happy dance whenever Edward began to laugh.

"Well. I'm going back to my room. Bye Edward." I said, walking out of the door and back into my own room.

"Carlisle?" I called out to him from my own room.

"Yes?" he answered from his office.

"Do vampires sleep?" I asked curiously, realizing I didn't feel tired like I usually would.

I heard his laugh fill the house and I sighed. Its not like i got a manual for this thing!

"No we don't sleep." I could hear his smile in his voice.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" I asked slightly annoyed that I couldn't ever dream again.

I walked out of my room, down the stairs, out the door and tried to figure out what to do next. Hmm. I used my vampire speed to take myself by a tree and decided to see how strong I was. I touched the tree to be surprised it felt velvety to the touch; before it felt rough and hard. I tried to lightly punch the tree and surprisingly, it didn't hurt. I decided to try as hard as I can and the tree was propelled forward, falling in the process. I hissed and jumped back a few steps, a bit surprised that I had done that to a tree. Holy crap I'm like superman! I heard someone's booming laughter behind me, I turned around to see Emmett standing there, holding his bag laughing at me. I frowned slightly.

"Oh lighten up." He said with a smile.

I smiled and then the others began walking outside, to their vehicles, a jeep, Volvo, a Mercedes, BMW, Porsche, and a motorcycle. I gawked at the vehicles surprised I hadn't noticed them before. My favorite was the Jeep. I had been saving up for one when I turned 16… Looks like that day isn't going to come. Edward, Alice and Jasper made their way to the Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie walked toward the BMW and hopped inside. They started the cars and drove off. Left with nothing else to do I walked back inside and sat down in the living room and grabbed at the remote, accidently breaking it into a billion little pieces. Oh no. I broke it. They were going to kill me… Carlisle walked into the room and noticed the broken remote and how I was cowering behind the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asked timidly, picking up the pieces of the remote.

It all came out at once: "I'm sorry Carlisle I didn't mean to break it I was trying to turn on the TV and I forgot how strong I was…" I trailed off looking at his eyes for any sign of anger.

"Oh its fine Cassie, It's just a remote. You should see what the others have broken…" He laughed at the thought.

"So I'm not in trouble?" I asked confused and relieved. Every time I broke something when I was human, I got beat.

"You aren't in trouble." He said smiling slightly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and started walking upstairs. Just then I heard a howl outside.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I said, frightened by the noise.

"Oh dear…" Carlisle said, getting up from the couch. I walked back down the staircase and almost screamed when I saw a sandy colored horse-sized wolf outside.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT THING!" I screamed out, hiding behind the couch.

"It's a werewolf..." Carlisle said, moving toward the door.

"Edward isn't here Jacob; if you want to talk you will have to come in human form." He said, sighing a bit at the end.

If my heart where still beating, I would've had a heart attack. The wolf ran off and a few minutes later a human came back wearing shorts. He walked up to Carlisle and began talking to him, something about imprinting and some treaty. I couldn't help but stare at his 6 pack. He was hot… My mouth was drooling by the time he finished talking. The only downside was he stunk. He smelled like wet-dog.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob said standing infront of me, offering his hand.

"I'm Jacob." I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Cassie."

Carlisle randomly interrupted.

"Cassie do you know what 'Imprinting' is?"

I shook my head.

"Well, Jacob here has imprinted on you."


	2. Eddie's Diary

**Thank you babygurl1994 and Pretty Monster Princess ****for reviewing. Oh and here's the next chapter. Enjoy :D!**

***Cassie walks in***

**What are you doing here!**

**Cassie: I wanted to thank Pretty Monster Princess for saying I'm super awesome and funny.**

**-_-. You know, for my own character you really are annoying.**

**Cassie: I know. *Smirk* Oh, and Thank you Pretty Monster Princess! *Smiles innocently then walks out***

**Okay then... Well here's the chapter :D! OH! Before i forget, i have one more thing. I don't own Twilight. Okay? Mmk. Here's the chapter now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>"Nice to meet you." Jacob said standing in front of me, offering his hand.

"I'm Jacob." I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Cassie."

Carlisle randomly interrupted.

"Cassie do you know what 'Imprinting' is?"

I shook my head.

"Well, Jacob here has imprinted on you."

* * *

><p>"What's "Imprinting?" I asked wondering if it is something I should worry about.<p>

"Well." Carlisle begins to explain the best he can. "Some werewolves experience a bonding incident called imprinting, in which they become unconditionally tied to a person of the opposite sex- "

Jacob cuts him off almost rudely. "He means kind of love at first sight…"

I was even MORE confused then I was after the change. "So… You love me now?" I asked trying to make sense of the situation.

He nodded.

"Uh... I think I'm going to need some time to uh... Think about this... We just met… and all…" I said trying to think of a good excuse.

His eyes softened. "I understand." He said and walked out the door as it pained him to do so.

I was standing there looking like an idiot. A werewolf just fell in love with me. Could this week get any weirder? I moved to go back up to my room to contemplate what to do next… God I wish I could sleep, be able to escape this world for just a few hours.

"Cassie?" I hear a brief knock on the door.

"Come in." I say, I had been lying on my bed fiddling with a book I had found on the shelf.

Carlisle made his way into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sincerely.

Oh god. Right now a father figure is NOT what I need.

"No thank you." I say trying to let him down easily.

He looks hurt. "Okay. I just was wondering if you wanted to talk about it with someone…" He trailed off and walked out of the room.

A few seconds later I heard his office door shut behind him. I sighed and opened a book from the shelves. It was empty pages. What the…. A Diary perhaps? I searched the room for a pen. No luck. I thought for a second. Where could I find a pen? Edward's room maybe? I walked out of my room and into Edwards from across the hall. I scoured his room. All I found was: Sheet music, some magazines about cars, his diary (Which I gladly took) and a broken pencil.

"Dammit…" I muttered when I came up with no success.

"Language." Esme called from the other room.

"Sorry, I'm trying to find a pen or an unbroken pencil…" I said truthfully, putting everything I had found back in its rightful place. (Besides the Diary, i might add.)

"Oh, I have a few of them in my Office, Cassie." Carlisle said from his office.

I walked toward his study/office thingy and opened the door. He was reading some book about chemistry. He looked up from his book and motioned toward his pencil holder overstuffed with pencils and pens. I grabbed one, thanked him, and walked back toward my room.

"No problem." He said, getting back to reading his book.

I opened the door and made my way to the bed, jumping into it, and began reading Edward's diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Emmett still hasn't run out of innuendos. He walked in on me and Bella kissing, it may have gone a little too far. She was trying to take off my shirt the whole time. That's pretty annoying whenever you're trying to make sure you don't rip your girlfriends head off. I love her very much though. She yelled at me today after I insisted on stopping. I think she's Pmsing again. Last month she asked me to lick her 'there' while she was bleeding! Isn't that gross! When I objected she mentioned how I was a vampire. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I wanna lick up your yucky period blood. Oh and Emmett has a new nickname for me. Eddie. I hate it so much! Got to go,Carlisle is home. Ugh.__Bye._

_Love, _

_Edward. _

I laughed a little out loud after I finished reading. I am gonna hold this over his head for SO long. Where do I hide this…? Hmm... I look around my room. Oh I have an idea! I can hide it in the bathroom. It's not like anyone uses it. I hide it under the cabinet and move back into the bedroom. I glance at the clock. Apparently its 3:23.

"What time do they get out of school?" I ask anyone who will answer.

"3:30." They say in unison.

I groan and lie down on my bed. I wish I could go to sleep. I groan and wait for the unbearable time to pass. Finally it does. I hear what sounds like 2 cars speed down the road. I smile and go downstairs as they go into the house. Jasper and Emmett come in and steal the remote from me when I tried to turn it to MTV. They turned it to the news.

"This is borringggg…" I complained, eyeing the remote in Jasper's hands.

"The death toll in Seattle has been rising." That caught everyone's attention.

"The police are still unable to find the murderers responsible for these crimes. Back to you Jerry."

"Thanks Tom…." He continued talking, none of us where really listening now.

"What do you think it is Carlisle?" Esme asked Carlisle who was now sitting in a loveseat beside Esme.

Edward was sitting in the chair to the right of the couch. Emmett, Me and Jasper where sitting in the couch. Rosalie, however, was upstairs being forced to play dress up with Alice. Poor Roaalie.

"Newborns maybe…" He said, his eyes meeting every one of his family members.

"If they are Newborns they are on a very long leash…" Jasper cut in

"What are Newborns?" I asked abruptly.

Jasper went to explain. "A newborn is the first year of vampire life. The new vampire is much stronger and is more controlled by thirst. They are stronger because of their own blood lingering in their tissues." He finished bluntly.

"So in that sense, I'm stronger then Emmett?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes, You are stronger then Emmett." Jasper said slightly smiling at the words.

"I highly doubt that a 13 year old is stronger than me!" Emmett scowled at Jasper.

I giggled slightly.

"Okay so, Carlisle as I was saying I think these newborns are not being watched very closely." Jasper said, getting back to his original statement.

"Maybe you're right Jasper, but for now we cannot be too sure." Carlisle finished with a sigh.

My throat all of a sudden becan to burn dully.

"Cassie's thirsty..." Edward said suddenly

"Cassie if you're thirsty you should tell us…" Carlisle said, getting up from the love seat.

"I'm a bit thirsty but I can manage." I said lying a bit. I didn't like attention brought to me.

'Shut up Eddie…' I thought and saw his jaw tighten and his eyes narrow at my words.

"Okay then…" Carlisle said, walking up the stairs. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my study."

"Shut up Emmett.." Edward said, growling a bit at him.

"What did he do?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Hes thinking something very annoying..." He muttered and tried to avoid the question

Everyone looked confused but just ignored it.

Rosalie came downstairs followed by Alice. To be honest she looked like a whore version of a barbie doll. Blond hair, Tight skirt, Tight Shirt, hot pink fishnet stalkings and then to top it all off, cherry red pumps. Emmett's eyes bugged out but he instantly tried to compose himself. Rosalie looked like she could rip Alice's head off about now.

"I look like a whore Alice!" She hissed out

"Language." Carlisle said from his Office.

"Sorry Carlisle but its true." Rosalie scowled at Alice.

I couldn't help but laugh at this display. Everyone besides Rosalie joined in. Even Emmett. Rosalie scowled at him then went upstairs, looking pissed off, to change.

'This family is interesting.' I thought to myself, smiling still.

I looked over at Edward to see him nodding slightly.

I think I was going to like it here.

Just then another howl was heard from the woods. I instantly straightened up and so did most of the others. I looked outside of the bay window to see a sandy colored wolf looking intently at me. Carlisle and Edward both went outside to greet the wolf.

"Oh great the dog's coming for a vist..." I hear Rosalie say while walking down the stairs. Clearly she didn't like the wolves.

I stood up from the couch and followed Carlisle and Edward outside to see Jacob. I somehow felt a weird connection to him... Like soul mates? So to speak.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON HER!" Edward said clearly confused and a bit angry.

"Calm down Edward." Carlisle said looking him in the eyes.

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! I DON'T WANT A MUTT IMPRINTING ON A 13 YEAR OLD! A VAMPIRE 13 YEAR OLD NONETHLESS!" He growled the words.

One thought went through my mind as i saw Edward glaring at Jacob. 'If looks could kill...'

I didn't much understand imprinting at this moment. The large wolf nodded and backed a few steps away from Edward, clearly trying to put some distance between him and the pissed off vampire. Can't say that I blamed him. He looked a bit scary right now to me as well.

The wolf all of a sudden ran off into the forest only to come back minutes later as a human, wearing just a pair of shorts.

'God he was so hot...' I thought mentally looking at his six pack and drooling a bit.

Edward looked over to me and glared.

'What! Its not my fault my hormones are raging!' I mentally said tearing my eyes away from his six pack to look Edward in the face.

"Edward, you know I can't control who I imprint on... Its not my fault..." He said, trying to talk some sense into him. Good luck with that, buddy.

"Carlisle, i need a minute to cool down." He said looking into his eyes.

Carlisle nodded and Edward took off running into the forest. Carlisle sighed and Jacob moved over to me, surprisingly, he looked at me like he was staring into the sun. Amazed by me. If i could blush still, I would.

"Hi, Jacob. So what does this whole Imprint thing do?" I asked curiously, trying my best not to look at his six pack anymore.

"Well... Its really hard to explain." I sighed and sat down. He sat down next to me and eagerly asked what was wrong. He sounded legitly worried.

"Nothing..." I said trying to avoid looking at his eyes, (Or his six pack, for that matter.) knowing that if i did he would find out I was lying.

"I just need some time to... adjust to this..." i said, not thinking of anything else to say. "Alone." i added for fear he may follow me.

Jacob looked hurt, as if i had slapped him in the face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob." I said avoiding looking in his direction as i got up and walked into the house, passed the vampires, and into my room.

I shut the door behind me and walked over to the bed. God how much I missed dreams. I frowned thinking that I would never have one again. Ever. And forever was a long time... Do vampires live forever? In the books they do right? But.. then again.. they also burn in the sun.. I had so many questions to this new life and so little answers. I heard the almost silent sound of Carlisle enter his office and quietly shut the door behind him. Maybe I could ask him all my questions i had. That's it. I will ask Carlisle. I got up from my bed, opened the door and began my walk down the hall. Should i knock? Might as well. I knocked twice, briefly, waiting for a answer.

"Come in." I heard his voice say from the other side.

I turned the knob and walked in. He motioned for me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. I took a brief glance a the room. It had so many books... Like a library.. I looked back at Carlisle and sat down.

"What can I do for you Cassie?" He said smiling widely.

"I had some questions.. About vampire life..." His smile didn't falter.

"Go ahead. Ask them." He urged. Oh how badly I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but held against it.

"Okay.. Well.. Number one: Why don't we have fangs..." I said and he looked like he was about to double over laughing.

I glared at him, Its not like I had been told! He regained his composure before answering.

"Well.. our teeth actually are much stronger and are MUCH sharper, Therefore no need for fangs. Next question." He looked like he was enjoying himself with this little 20 questions game... Wonderful...

"Okay... So... Do we live forever?" I asked bluntly, with no other way to explain it.

"Yes." He answered simply. "Next." I took a deep, unnecessary, breath before continuing.

"Okay. So what can kill us? If I for example don't uh.. Eat? for like.. a month.. will I die?" I asked trying my best to explain it without making a fool of myself.

"No. You won't die if you don't 'eat' for a month. From what I have learned, you basically just turn more animal like until you feed..." His smile didn't falter but his eyes told me he had been through a lot.

***BEEP!* *BEEP!* **I heard sound through the room. In the next second I was behind the chair I had been sitting in, looking at where the sound came from, in fear.

Carlisle picked up the beeping object and looked at it worriedly. "Looks like I'm due at the hospital. Its an emergency." He said, getting up.

I felt like a idiot. I got up from my spot behind the chair and saw Carlisle get up from the chair, grabbing several files, and walk out of the room only pausing to tell Jasper something to low for me to hear.

All I heard was "Watch."

Where they going to babysit me? I hadn't been babysat in years. My mom normally just left me alone to take care of my younger brother. I felt a bit insulted that they thought I couldn't handle myself. I heard the sound of a car start up and figured it was Carlisle's. I walked out the office and was a bit surprised to see Edward in his room, through the open door, looking for something. What could he possibly be looking- Oh...

"What did you do with it!" He all but screamed at me as he heard my thoughts.

Edward grabbed me by the throat and threw me across the room.

I hit the wall before i growled fiercely and landed in a defensive crouch. In the next second Edward was pinned up against the floor by Jasper.

"Calm down Edward..." He said. I could feel the calming waves even from over here.

I got up from my crouch and felt surprised at myself. I had just growled. I had NEVER done anything like that.

"SHE TOOK MY DIARY!" He growled from the floor and instantly I could feel that he instantly regretted his words.

Jasper let go of Edward and doubled over in laughter, as did the rest of the people in the house, besides Edward. Of course.

"You" *Laugh* "Have a" *Laugh* "Diary?" Jasper managed to spit out

* * *

><p><strong>:D hoped you liked. I tried to make it a bit funny and serious at the same time.. After all, Cassie is just 13. :P hoped you liked it bunches. Please review :D?<strong>


	3. Strings to my old life Part 1

**Hello :D. I've been in the writing mood.. soo.. Here's yet another chapter :D! **

***Cassie walks in***

**What is it now -_-.**

**Cassie: Pretty Monster Princess said I was awesome again. I think it would be proper for me to thank her. **

***Scowls and then whispers to Pretty Monster Princess:* Don't make her ego bigger then it already is. **

**Cassie: I heard that and I don't have a big ego! I just like getting reviews about myself...**

***Mumbles:* Self centered bitch...**

**Cassie: WHAT! *Throws a chair at***

***Gets knocked out***

**Cassie: Oh no... ... Oh well... Oh, and by the way before I go... *Draws a mustache on and also steals wallet* Oh.. and one more thing.. Thanks Pretty Monster Princess :D! * Disappears into a big cloud of sparkles and rainbows***

***Wakes up* What the.. *Looks in mirror* SON OF A... *Checks for wallet*... Oh c'mon.. Oh well.. Even though i got robbed and humiliated by my own character... The show must go on! Enjoy the chapter ;D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

Edward grabbed me by the throat and threw me across the room.

I hit the wall before i growled fiercely and landed in a defensive crouch. In the next second Edward was pinned up against the floor by Jasper.

"Calm down Edward..." He said. I could feel the calming waves even from over here.

I got up from my crouch and felt surprised at myself. I had just growled. I had NEVER done anything like that.

"SHE TOOK MY DIARY!" He growled from the floor and instantly I could feel that he instantly regretted his words.

Jasper let go of Edward and doubled over in laughter, as did the rest of the people in the house, besides Edward. Of course.

"You" *Laugh* "Have a" *Laugh* "Diary?" Jasper managed to spit out

* * *

><p>Edward scowled at Jasper and me before going into my room and finding EXACTLY where I had hid it.<p>

Damn mind readers.

Jasper finally composed himself well enough to ask if Edward had hurt me. Of course, I answered no.

Edward went out of my room and went back to his, looking like he hated my guts. He probably does now...

I just lost a friend...

"Whats wrong?" Jasper asked me out of the blue almost as if he could feel my emotions.

"Nothing..." I said, trying to think happier thoughts. I failed.

"Cassie, I don't think you know what I can do. I can feel emotions and manipulate them."

"I don't wanna talk about it..." I said with a frown, walking to my room and shutting the door behind me.

I wish I could talk to my best friend, Daphne. Maybe I could just sneak on Facebook to tell her that I'm okay...

"No!" I heard Edward say from the other room.

I sigh. I would never get to see Daphne ever again...

Maybe I could make a new account...

"No." I heard Edward say from the other room again.

What could he do to stop me?

I typed in the URL for Facebook and made a new account under the name 'Misty Smith.' Only Daphne would catch the name. It had been the name of one of our closest friends online... Before she disappeared. Literally. All of her accounts vanished, everything.. Every game she had ever played... It was weird.. like she had fallen off the edge of the Earth... I put my age as '18' to not cause suspicion. I Googled a picture of a girl and used the picture for my own. Nobody would know the difference. I looked up Daphne and saw she was online. I instantly sent her a message in the language we had made up in 5th grade telling her that i was alright and not to tell anyone. I trusted Daphne with my life. But before i could push send...

Edward flung open the door and crushed the computer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed at him my rising anger making me want to claw at him and try to rip his head off.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO BLOW OUR COVER!" He screamed back, throwing himself at me, biting into my neck. It burned.

I tried to bite back but missed by mere inches as he was thrown across the room and pinned to the ground by Emmett.

Jasper was above him trying to calm him down.

My neck was burning... Like the fire that had me screaming for days but this didn't hurt as much. But it still burned.

Jasper turned toward me and his eyes widened at the bite mark.

"He bit you!" He growled looking at the mark. All I could do was nod. It felt horrible...

I knew Jasper had been bitten by many more before.. I could see his battle scars covering his whole body. He looked dangerous.. But for some reason I knew the anger he was giving off wasn't aimed toward me.

"I... am going to go cool off..." I muttered and I saw Jasper nod in the corner of my eye.

I turned to get out of the room and saw all of the family standing there looking in awe of what just happened.

They moved out of the way for me, still looking surprised. I began my walk down the stairs when i heard snarls and growls from upstairs. Not that I cared to listen, anyway. I walk outside only to be greeted by a russet-sandy colored wolf. Jacob.

"Hi Jacob..." I sigh out and sit down in the middle of the yard.

The wolf moves to sit beside me and puts his head under my arm as if asking to be petted. I laugh slightly amused by how dog-like he is and begin to think of this imprinting thing to a full content. Didn't that mean that he was technically.. Mine... so to speak I didn't object to the idea. I liked Jacob. He seemed nice. Almost to nice. I begin to pet him and his ears perk up instantly. Just like my dog at home used to do.. But then again.. My dog wasn't the size of a horse and in love with me... I stopped petting him and gently got up from my seat on the ground and began walking into the forest. I need to hunt. My thirst has taken over my senses. I start running whenever I hit the small treeline, not bothering to jump over the lake, i skid over it quite coolly.

"Cool..." I mutter barley realizing that I had just skidded over a lake.

All of a sudden i smell something that smells sinfully good. I follow the trail, barely realizing what I am doing. The trail leads me to a small camp. 2 hikers were peacefully sleeping in a tent. I begin to sneak up on the trail when i realize what i was doing. I was about to kill these people! I growled toward myself and ran as fast as I could away. I didn't want to become the monster i was destined to be. After running for at least 20 minutes I finally took in a fresh breath of air. It was clean. Good. But i was still thirsty...

Not good. I took another breath and could hear a faint heart beat of what seems like a grizzly bear. It smelled more delectable then the deer but less then the human...

I wondered idly if the bear could overpower me. Lets hope not. I ran toward the heartbeat and finally found the source of it. I was right. It was a grizzly. I smiled smugly before sinking my teeth into the throat of the creature and breaking its neck. I didn't want it to suffer. I may be a vampire, but i'm not cruel.


	4. Mystery Girl

***READ* Authors note.**

**Hey. Well I basically just wanted to tell you guys that I'm starting sort of a side story to go with this one, it's basically the same story but in Edwards point of view. It's called 'Mystery girl'. Hope you like it :D!**

***Cassie comes in***

**God Dammit why do you always interrupt everything?**

**Cassie: I just wanted to give you your wallet back…**

**Oh... Okay… **

***Cassie throws me the wallet***

***Checks***

**Its empty…..**

**Cassie: Yep. Bye! *Runs away***

**-_-…. I hate that girl...**


	5. Strings to my old life Part 2

**Hello people. I would like to thank SetoKaiba4Life, PotterNinja, (May i say.. Awesome name :D!) and Dib-demi for reviewing :D!**

***Cassie walks in***

**God why do you come here every chapter? **

**Cassie: I didn't come on the first.**

**... Why don't any of the others come?**

**Cassie: They don't like you.**

**What! *Pouts* It can't be true!**

**Cassie: It is. Oh, and i would like to thank SetoKaiba4Life for saying i could've whipped Edwards butt. I probably could've... I just wasn't really expecting what seemed like my friend to attack me... He really was a wuss for holding a diary though...**

**Oh hey Cassie guess what. I got a review from PotterNinja saying I was awesome! Take that!**

**Cassie: I have 3 reviews saying I super funny AND awesome. Take that.**

**... **

**Cassie: I win!**

**-_-... Oh well.. I suppose the show must go on for the viewers sake.. So i can't kill you yet...**

**Cassie: You're going to kill me! **

**No... I might write a sequel, then kill you.**

**Cassie: ... **

**Anyway. Heres the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Cassie: I hate you..**

**Hate you to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

All of a sudden I smell something that smells sinfully good. I follow the trail, barely realizing what I am doing. The trail leads me to a small camp. 2 hikers were peacefully sleeping in a tent. I begin to sneak up on the trail when i realize what I was doing. I was about to kill these people! I growled toward myself and ran as fast as I could away. I didn't want to become the monster I was destined to be. After running for at least 20 minutes I finally took in a fresh breath of air. It was clean. Good. But i was still thirsty...

Not good. I took another breath and could hear a faint heart beat of what seems like a grizzly bear. It smelled more delectable then the deer but less then the human...

I wondered idly if the bear could overpower me. Lets hope not. I ran toward the heartbeat and finally found the source of it. I was right. It was a grizzly. I smiled smugly before sinking my teeth into the throat of the creature and breaking its neck. I didn't want it to suffer. I may be a vampire, but i'm not cruel.

* * *

><p>After i finish the bear, I throw the carcass down in disgust. My throat has stopped burning. Thank god. It was driving me insane...<p>

I should probably get back... But I don't want to at the same time... Its like I'm two different people...

Maybe I could... run away from them?... Go see Daphne... No.. i can't do that... I have to go back..

I get up from my spot on the ground where i have been sitting ever since i finished the bear and look briefly at my clothes. Surprisingly i didn't get much blood on it this time.. Weird...

I begin my run back to the Cullen's house, making it there in minutes... I want to apologize to Edward for taking his diary.. I had one once back when I was a human.. Not that it matters that much anymore...

I walk into the house and see that Jasper and Emmett are fighting over who gets the remote... Shocker..

They don't even notice me walking in.. Or going up the stairs..

Oh well... I walk up to Edwards door and knock briefly.

"Come in..." His voice welcomes me inside.

I walk inside and see him hunched over his piano playing the same beautiful song I had learned to call 'Bella's lullaby.'

"Edward... I'm sorry for taking your diary... I didn't know you would react that way..." I winced a bit remembering the bite that he had inflitched on my neck.

"... Your sorry? I bit you, Cassie..." The music turned to a more mencing melody.

"Its fine..." i muttered trying not to make him hate me more then he already does.

"You think i hate you?" He whispered, his hands stopping on his piano.

"I know you do.." I said frowning slightly.

"I don't hate you..." The music started up again but it was a chirpier song that reminded me of skipping for some reason.

"Whats that one called?" I asked, sitting beside him on the chair, watching his hands fly across the keys.

"Cassie Cullen." He answered smiling slightly.

'Cassie _Cullen?' _I thought slightly confused. 'Did that mean I was part of the family now?'

"You became part of the family whenever Alice saw the first vision of you." His smiled faltered a bit.

"She saw a vision of me?" I asked slightly confused.

He nodded, all of a sudden focusing on the keys of the piano again.

"What was it about?" I asked, slightly confused.

The song turned back to the mencing song.

"You... when Carlisle found you..." His eyes darkened slightly.

"Oh..." I said, remembering what had happened.

"Edward? Do all vampires feed on animals?" I asked suddenly, remembering how good the hikers had smelled, causing me to flinch a bit.

His eyes grew wide and he all of a sudden faced me, looking into my eyes for something, but coming up with nothing.

"What?" I asked more confused then ever.

"You.. broke off from the hunt.. but.. _How?_" He asked, his voice sounded as baffled as I was whenever I 'woke up'.

"I realized what I was about to do, stopped doing it, and ran away... Now, you didn't answer my question..."

"No, not all vampires feed on animals. I have to go speak with Carlisle now, if you will excuse me." He got up from the seat and walked out of the room.

Baffled, I got up from the seat and walked downstairs and saw Jasper talking to the rest about Seattle, looking deep in conversation.

'Whats so special about Seattle...' I thought, walking back up the stairs to look for something to do.

I walked to my room and looked around it, for something to do. My eyes landed on the broken laptop.

"Edward, by the way you owe me a new laptop!" I said, knowing he could hear me.

"You can have mine. Its in my closet. I never use it anyway." He said from Carlisle's study/office.

"Okay." I said, and walked to his room to retreive the laptop.

After 2 minutes of looking, I found it under more piano music. _Shocker._

I carried it back to my room and set it up on the desk, where my old one was. After I connected it to the internet I decided to go to Hulu to watch Vampire Diaries.

My favorite show as a human. How ironic. I began my favorite episode. The one were Damon is at Caroline's house while shes trying on dresses.

* In Vampire Diaries*

*Damon is sitting in Caroline's bed reading a book, Caroline is trying on a yellow dress*

"No yellow. Go for the blue." Damon says, still flipping through the book

"But.. I don't like the blue.." She answers, looking at herself in the mirror again.

"Well, I do. And if i'm gonna be your date-" She cuts him off

"You're not going to be my date. My mother is going to be there and she is a very proud gun owner." I snickered a bit at that, thinking of Liz trying to shoot Damon.

Just then i caught site of what book Damon was reading. Twilight.. Weird...

"Well I went through alot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't canceled." 'Like what Damon?' i thought thinking back to what he has done in the season.

"Very important I be there." Caroline turns around and looks at him strangely like she doesn't believe him. He looks into her eyes and they dialate.

"Please take me." He says still looking into her eyes.

She suddenly breaks out of his gaze. "You should come to the founders party with me."

'I wonder if I could do that...' I thought, thinking of all the perks.

"Not if you're wearing that dress." He says, getting back to his book.

She looks a bit mad but slips the dress off.

"Whats so special about this Bella girl? Edward is so whipped." He says, refering to the book.

'Wait.. What?' I thought, remembering the rest of the conversation.

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't." She says to him, going to her closet and fishing out the blue dress he requested.

"Ah I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it." He says, sighing a bit remembering the old days.

"How come you don't sparkle?" She asked a bit to curious for her own good.

'Sparkle...?... Did the maker of this show know about vampires?... She must be joking..' I made a mental note to look up the book he was reading.

"Because I live in the real world were vampires burn in the sun."

*Back to the real world*

I x'ed out of the screen and opened a new one.

I googled the book. 'Twilight'. Over 20000000 results. This book must be popular...

I wonder if one of them will take me to a book store...

"I will." Edward said, walking out of Carlisle's office.

"Okay. Let me change first." I told him, looking at the clock on the computer.

It was 6 o'clock.

"Okay." He answered and waited outside the closed door.

I changed into some jeans, and a black shirt that looked like it had been splattered with pink paint. Remind me to go and buy my own clothes.

"Ready." I said and opened the door and began walking with him.

We walked down the stairs, passed the others, opened the door and walked outside.

"Edward? Which is your car?" I asked looking at all the different cars that they had.

"Volvo." He answered and began walking to the Volvo.

I followed absent mindly and hopped in the car when he opened the passenger door for me. Suddenly I realized... I didn't have any money...

"Don't worry. I'll pay." He said, sitting in the drivers seat and starting the car.

He pulled out of the drive way and he started speeding down a dirt road.

After awhile of driving it became aparent that Edward didn't like going slow.

"How do you pay for all the speeding tickets?" I asked sarastically.

"I haven't got one." He smiled widely at my question.

"Really? How do you manage that? We are going-" I glanced over look at the speedometer. "Over 80 miles per hour."

"Built in radar decetor." He smiled taking one hand off the the wheel to point toward his brain.

I smiled a bit at that. After about 5 minutes we pulled up to a book store and we both walked in.

Edward stayed very close to me as I walked over to the 'Best selling' section and I instantly found the book I was looking for. 'Twilight.'

I walked over to the cashier, my throat burned badly but I ignored it and held my breath.

"Nice contacts kid. Are those for the realse of New moon?" He asked me

I simply nodded, not willing to waste my breath to answer the question.

Edward paid for the book and I hurried out the door, trying very hard not to go back there and rip the guys throat out.

Edward's eyes widened and he followed me to his car.

He was now smiling and laughing a bit.

"Are you laughing at me?" I said, frowning as he started up the car.

"No. I'm just surprised." He stopped laughing realizing that it was making me feel self conscious about myself.

"Cassie, what you did in there, controling youself, is something mature vampires have trouble doing. You're acting like your centuries old rather then just days."

I was confused.

"Cassie, you have remarkable self control."

"Oh.." I said, still a bit confused.

"You might get started at school quicker then we orginally planned." His smile widened.

"Ughhh... I don't like school..." I whined.

"Just wait until you have done it 30 times." He laughed a bit, smiling, if it is even possible, wider.

One of my eye brows raised in question. "You've been through school 30 times?"

He simply nodded.

If its not bad enough I have to school.. I have to go to school for the rest of eternity...

_Simply Wonderful._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I hoped you liked it. I had this written in advance, but I had to wait to get on my other computer so I could upload it... Oh well... Its here now :P. Hoped you liked it.<strong>

***Cassie comes in***

**Oh my god. What _NOW?_**

**Cassie: I just wanted to tell them to review. Relax.**

**... Fine whatever.**

**Cassie: Review please :D!... Now what...**

**We wait till I find it suitable to say goodbye.**

**Wait for it.. wait for it...**

**Bye!**

**Cassie: B- **

**To late.**


	6. Strings to my old life Part 3

**Hey guys. **

**Thank you **

**Mrs. EmilySalvatore**

**Pretty Monster Princess**

**PotterNinja **

**Roxie i do byte **

**And SetoKabia4life**

**for reviewing :D.**

*******Cassie walks in***

**Oh hello Cassie... *Wide smile***

**Cassie: What are you so.. smiley about? **

**I have a surprise for you, even though you don't deserve it, PotterNinja suggested I give you something.**

**Cassie: Oooo what is it? *Pouts* Telll meeee **

**Only if you agree to stop knocking me out and stealing my wallet...**

**Cassie: But...**

***Looks at and gives a deathly glare***

**Cassie: Fine... What is it!**

***Takes out button and pushes and a grizzly bear comes out of cage***

**Cassie: How in the hell did you catch a grizzly bear?**

**I have my ways... *Cough* Emmett *Cough***

***Cassie attacks the bear and drains it of blood***

**Ew...**

**Cassie: What. Would you rather me drain you?**

**... I suppose not.. You know, I'm a member of 'Animal abuse awareness'...**

**Cassie: So am i.**

**But... How...**

***She shrugs***

**... Okay then... Here's the newest chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Cassie, you have remarkable self control."

"Oh.." I said, still a bit confused.

"You might get started at school quicker then we orginally planned." His smile widened.

"Ughhh... I don't like school..." I whined.

"Just wait until you have done it 30 times." He laughed a bit, smiling, if it is even possible, wider.

One of my eye brows raised in question. "You've been through school 30 times?"

He simply nodded.

If its not bad enough I have to school.. I have to go to school for the rest of eternity...

_Simply Wonderful_

* * *

><p>"So when do I get to meet your lovely Bella?" I asked smiling at Edward as he drove the car back home.<p>

"Well.. I wasn't planning on letting you meet her for awhile... but considering you've been doing so well around humans.. you can meet her tomorrow." He answered, grinning at me.

"Okay." I replied simply fiddling with my new book in my hands, waiting for us to reach the house.

"So whats your book about?" He asked me.

I turned the book over and began to read the back:

"About three things i was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him-

and I didn't know how potent that part might be-

that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably

in love with him."

I looked over at him to see he was frozen in place...

Can vampires go into shock?

"Cassie. May I see that book?" He asked politely.

"Sure..." I mumbled and handed him the book.

He began to look it over and he skipped through a few pages.

"..." He was frozen again.

"Edward?" I asked looking at the oncoming traffic. "EDWARD!" I screamed at him

He instantly pulled us over and started reading through the book.

He was done in less then 3 minutes.

"This book.. Is about my first meeting with Bella..." His voice sounded dry, like a human who hadn't drank any water for days.

"I wanna read it!" I said, lunging for the book.

He moved it out of the way of my hand before I had a chance to snatch it.

Dang... He was fast.

"Why can't I read it?" I pouted trying to snatch the book away again.

"Because it's... private... nobody should be able to read this." He was now tapping his hand against the steering wheel.

"Can we at least go home?" I asked him. "If you won't drive then I'll run." I threated.

He sighed and started the car again and began driving, MUCH faster then he 'normally' drove.

I glanced over at the speedometer to see the little red pointer was all the way to the right, where it read '130'

I've never been in a car going this fast ever.

After 4 minutes we reached the house and Edward went inside to talk to them about the book. I didn't really wanna listen so I just hung outside playing with my new found vampric abilites.

After I was done playing, I went to sit by the lake. It was so pretty... Hmm.. I thought for a moment before jumping in.

When I was a human I was a pretty good swimmer... I liked swimming at my grandparents in the summer. They had a lake by their house.

I found out I didn't need to breath underwater... Thats helpful...

"Cassie." I heard someone say above the surface, muffled by the water.

I instantly shot up to see Alice standing above me looking very angrily at my clothes.

Oh no...

"Cassie. We are going to get you changed." I shook my head and went back underwater.

"Cassie. Now. You are not going to wear that." I simply didn't come up.

"Cassie. Now." I came up finally.

"If you want to catch me, you're going to have to jump in and get me." I said quickly, diving back down.

I heard Alice growl from on shore and she disappeared for about 3 minutes before coming back, wearing a swim suit.

She really wanted me to change. Whats with her and clothes?

She dove in and I instantly tried to swim away from her. I failed and was dragged all the way back to the house, into my room and was forced to change into a outfit she 'approved' of. Which basically meant it was prissy and to pink for my tastes.

I narrowed my eyes at Alice after she changed my outfit. All she did was smile, say she liked it and walk back to he room. Did she do this with every member of the family?

"Yes." I heard Edward say from downstairs.

I walked downstairs to find Edward reading the second book throughly. He was frowning most of the time as well.

"Edward.. can I PLEASE have the first book?" I pleaded.

He sighed and handed it over. Yay! I squealed mentally and ran up to my room to read it.

After a few minutes of careful reading I deicied I needed a answer to a few of my questions.

"Edward?" I asked, walking down the stairs to find him still reading the same book.

"Yes?" He asked, taking his eyes off the book to look at me

"Why weren't you nice to Bella on your first day?" I asked, sitting in a seat across from him.

"Well... You remember how the cashier smelled?" I nodded. "Well it was like that, but 40 times worse."

My throat began burning a bit a the rememberence of the cashier.

"So why weren't you there for a couple of days?"

"Well... I was with the Denali coven." He answered simply.

"Whats a coven?"

".. A coven is a group of vampires."

"Oh." I said, getting back to reading my book.

He also started reading his book again.

"Hey Edward? Can I meet Bella?" I asked.

"Well. Shes been wanting to meet you as well.. So I don't see why not." I smiled a bit and got back to my book.

"Edward?"

"What?" He said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Where are the others?" I had just realized the only people here were Alice, me, and Edward.

"Training."

"For what?" He was only succeding on making me even more curious.

"The battle."

"What battle?"

"You have a lot of questions..." He mumbled.

"You seem to have all the answers." I said, smiling at him.

"The battle that we are going to have verses newborns..." He really didn't like talking about this for some reason.

"Newborns? Why?" I was somehow, if even possible, more cuious.

"They are a threat to Bella." He growled a bit at the end.

"So.. Do I get to fight?" I asked, giving a small smile.

"No absolutely not." He was looking at me like I had just sprouted a 3rd head.

"Why?" I asked frowning a bit.

"It puts you in danger..." He mumbled.

"It puts you guys in danger to.." I said frowning even more.

"You are going to be staying with Bella and Seth during the fight." I nodded reluctantly and began reading my book again.

After 10-20 minutes I finshed, along with Edward.

"Now what." I said, moving my blonde hair out of my eyes.

I glanced at the TV screen and saw it was 4 o'clock in the morining.

"Time to start getting ready..." He said under his breath and got up from his seat on the couch to go upstairs.

"Do I have to go today?" I whined a bit.

"I suppose you can if you want..." Edward said from upstairs just as the others came home from 'training.'

"Cassie wants to go to school today." Edward told Carlisle.

"Okay. Cassie I have some extra bags and school supplies in my office." He told me and I went into his office and found them in a closet he had in there which also had a TON of books in it.

Figures.

I turned around to see Alice standing behind me holding a new outfit. Oh no...She smiled and dragged me to my room and forced me to change. She also handed me several containers of ice-blue color contacts. The color was just like I had before I was turned. She told me that the venom in my eyes (Why do we have venom in our eyes?) would disintegrate them every 2-3 hours. Great...

Alice also for some reason already in-rolled me in school already... Well at least I'm prepared...

"Cassie. Take this." Edward threw me a cell phone.

"Thanks.." I mumbled, remembering the LAST time I had a cell phone.

I looked at the time on my new cell phone. It was 6 o'clock in the moring now.

"Time to go.." Edward told everyone and we made our way to the cars.

Edward, Alice, Me, and Jasper all took the Volvo while Emmett and Rosalie took the Jeep.

Edward and me sat in the front to seats, (I tried to convince Edward to let me drive... He said there was no way in hell. Harsh isn't it?) And Jasper and Alice sat in the back.

We sat in silence for the first 4 minutes before I finally broke the ice. "What school do I go to now?" I asked, putting one pair of the contacts on that I had stashed in my pocket.

"Forks middle school." Jasper said, removing the awkwardness with his gift.

He sure was helpful sometimes.

"Okay." I said simply not wanting to get in a deep coversation.

After another 5-6 minutes we pulled up into the parking lot. Everyone was staring at us. Was it always like this?

"Yes." Edward answered, Jasper and Alice looked confused but just went along with it.

Edward pulled into a parking spot and we all got out. Now even more people were staring.. mostly at me...

I grabbed my bag out of the car and began to walk up to a door that had a small sign of it reading FRONT OFFICE. I walked inside as bravely as I could and there were 3 desks there, one manned by a large, red0hared woman wearing glasses. She was surprsingly easy to resist biting into her throat.

"Can I help you?" She asked me gawking at me a bit.

"I'm Cassie Cullen." I answered knowing that was the name it was under.

"Ah yes, the Cullen's new kid." She handed me a map of the school and my class schedule.

"Thank you." I said looking at the schedule.

I had science first hour,

Math second,

Nutrition break

Geography third,

Typing fourth,

Lunch break

Spanish fifth,

Spelling sixth,

and reading seventh.

This was going to be easy.

"Um. Where is Science?" I asked still looking at the map trying to find it.

"Just go outside, go to the left and you will see a sign that says 'Science'." She said simply looking a bit bored

"Okay. Thank you Miss." I said walking out of the building and turned to the left.

There it was Science. I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. The classroom had some test tubes and such on several different tables along with globes and other science-ish things.

I took at seat beside a girl with blond hair and tried to start up a coversation.

"Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand to her and smiling.

"Nice to meet you to. Are you new here?" She asked as she shook my hand and felt the coldness..

Oops...

"Yeah... I'm Cassie." I said letting go of her hand.

"I'm Hannah." She said just as the teacher began talking.

I looked at the little plauge ontop of his desk. His name was Mr,Arzt. type of name is that?

"Now today class, we have recieved a new student." He gestured toward me.

"Her name is Cassie Cullen. She is going to be working with us now. Cassie stand up and say hello."

I stood up and said hello just like he asked and politely asked if I could sit back down now.

He nodded and we began our lesson.

I didn't really listen much I was just doodling in my notebook the whole time.

***RING RING***

Time for next hour... I got up from my spot by Hannah said goodbye to her and quickly strode off to my next class, which was just down the hall from my Sciene one.

I hated math so much...

I walked into the class and glanced at the teachers plauge ontop of his desk. Mr. Foster.

I looked for a second for a seat before sitting beside a girl with long dark brownish black hair. I sat beside her and my eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"Cassie?" She breathed out, looking me all over like she didn't believe it.

"Hi Daphne." I choaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN :D I hoped you liked it... Ooo cliff hanger! I'm a horrible person, I know. :P. I hoped you liked it Andd... for those who caught the LOST refrence... *Highfive* :P.<strong>

***Cassie comes in***

**Gahh what now.**

**Cassie: Just came to ask you a question about this story.**

**What. I'm not promising to answer it but I will if I feel like it.. Soo.. Ask.**

**Cassie: What the hell happened to my mystery friend.. what was her name?... Uh...**

**.. Misty? **

**Cassie: Yeah. Her. What happened to her?**

**I'll explain it later in the story. You will just have to wait.**

**Cassie: But... *Groans***

**No more whining. **

**Cassie: Buutttt... **

**Stop it! **

**Cassie: Fine... -_- Can I at least say bye?...**

**No.**


	7. The truth

**Hello everyone! Thanks to: **

***Cassie comes in* **

**GOD WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?**

**Cassie: I just wanted to say hi... *Sniffle***

**Oh.. I'm- No wait i'm not sorry. You have knocked me out, stole my wallet, made fun of me infront of people..So I'm not sorry.**

**Cassie: Well.. that was.. harsh...**

**Yes, yes it is...**

***Edward comes in***

**EDWARD!**

**Cassie: Go away Edward...**

**Edward: I came here to meet the author.. But Cassie kept telling me you were busy...**

**... Hey Edward? **

**Edward: Yes?**

**Can you hit Cassie for me?**

**Edward: Sure. *Pu****nches Cassie in arm hard***

**Cassie: OW! I thought you where on my side..**

**Edward: I'm on the side that is keeping me alive in this story..**

**Yay. Edward. *Hugs***

**Cassie: I'm gonna be sick.. *Walks away***

**Edward: You can let go now.. shes gone..**

***Still hugging* Edward...**

**Edward: You can let go now...**

**No.**

**...**

**Edward: *Peels off***

**Noo Edward! *He runs away***

**... :(. Oh well.. The story must go on...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

***RING RING***

Time for next hour... I got up from my spot by Hannah said goodbye to her and quickly strode off to my next class, which was just down the hall from my Science one.

I hated math so much...

I walked into the class and glanced at the teachers plauge ontop of his desk. Mr. Foster.

I looked for a second for a seat before sitting beside a girl with long dark brownish black hair. I sat beside her and my eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"Cassie?" She breathed out, looking me all over like she didn't believe it.

"Hi Daphne." I choaked out

* * *

><p>"What are you.. But the cops said.." She looked completely baffled by this situation.<p>

"Um... Ask the teacher if you can go to the bathroom and wait for me." I whispered to her and she nodded, getting up and asking the teacher as polietly as possible to go to the bathroom.

I waited about 3-4 minutes before asking him myself if I could go.. I had to change my contacts anyway.

I walked out of t he hall and walked toward the sign that said 'Girls' on it.

I pushed opened the door and saw Daphne there looking in the mirror trying to fix her hair.

She heard the door open and turned toward me "Tell me everthing." She said and looked into my eyes.

"Everything...?" My voice squeaked out.

Should I really tell her .. _Everything?_

All of the secrets?

All of the lies?

She wa- is my best friend after all...

"Daphne? Can I have a minute?" I asked pointing toward the stalls.

She nodded and I walked inside one and quickly pulled out my cell phone and texted Edward that Daphne was here and she was asking questions about me and where I have been.

**Edward: Tell her what you think you should tell her **His response was.

Okay then... I walked out of the stall and told Daphne to meet me outside during lunch.

She said okay and we walked back to class.

The teacher began to yell at us for being there so long but I told him a quick lie and sat down in my seat.

The hour rolled by and finally the bell rang.

I told Daphne 'Lunch.' Again before I left.

Today was going to be a hectic day.

Finally lunch came along and I grabbed some food quickly for daphne and walked outside to see Daphne sitting in a seat outside.

"Hello..." I said to Daphne and she motioned for me to sit down.

I shook my head.

"Daphne, how about we take a walk?" I asked and pointed toward the forest.

She looked a bit confused but agreed.

We walked for awhile before we made it deep enough in the forest.

"So can you explain it now?" She asked, out of breath.

I pulled some water from my bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said and gulped down almost half the water.

"Thirsty?" She asked me handing me the water bottle.

"... No.." I told her and sat down on a tree stump.

"So where did you go?" She asked.

"Daphne do you want the truth?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes Cassie I want the truth." She said, sitting beside me.

"Okay. I was walking home from school the day I went 'missing' and I started to notice I was being followed by strange men. I tried to get away Daphne, I really did.. But they overpowered me... And then Carlisle found me.. Dying and beaten... He could smell the blood... He did the only thing he could do to save me. He turned me into a vampire..." I looked deep into her eyes trying to find any emotion what so ever.

"Very funny Cassie. Now whats the truth?" She looked a bit mad, thinking I had lied to her...

"Daphne that is the truth." I took off the contacts and showed her my eyes.

"Contacts." She said simpily, not believeing me.

I growled and walked to a tree and punched it as hard as I could, trying to control my anger.

"Okay.." She said in a shaky voice. "I believe you now..." The tree was now laying on the ground in a heap.

I heard her stomach grumble and went over to my bag and grabbed a sandwich I had gotten from the lunch room.

"So what.. My best friends a vampire?" She smiled a bit at that, taking the sandwich.

I nodded and she took a big bite out of the sandwich.

"So what else can you do besides super-strength?" She asked moving a bit closer to me just as I took a deep breath.

I instantly shot away from her. She had gotten to close. She smelled better then all of the other humans... Like it was made for me? So to speak..

"Cassie?" She asked looking around and notcing me behind her bout 50 feet.

"Oh.. there you are... Did.. I get to close?" She asked and took another bite out of her sandwich.

I nodded and started to walk back closer to her.

"You're taking this much better then i expected.." I told her truthfully.

"What did you expect me to do? Try to run away from you and stake you or something?" She laughed playfully.

I smiled a bit at that. This is one of the reasons Daphne was my best friend. She could always lighten up my mood.

"So... What else can you do?" She asked me looking amazed

"Well.. I don't have to breath.. I dont sleep... Umm.. I sparkle in the sun..." Her eyes widened.

"What? Sparkle? No breathing? No sleeping? AWESOME!" I giggled at her reaction.

"Do you think you could.. turn me..?" She asked, putting her sandwich down.

"I don't think that would be a good idea..." I muttered and tried not to look into her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked sadly.

"Because once she starts its its very very hard to stop, Daphne." I heard a male voice say from behind.

"Hi Edward.." I said absentmindly.

"Hi Cassie." He said, sitting next to Daphne and me.

"Nice to meet you Daphne." Edward smiled and she looked a bit confused but shook his hand.

"So... you are both vampires?" She asked looking at both of us.

We nodded and she looked into my eyes then into Edwards.

"Her eyes are Red because she is a new vampire." Edward told Daphne, obviously reading her thoughts.

"Oh.. And some vampires have special abilites... I can read minds." Daphne looked stunned.

"What number am i thinking of?" She asked him questionally.

"4." He answered and she laughed a bit.

"You sure do take things well.." Edward muttered and I nodded.

"Well.. we better get back to school..." Daphne muttered and took a final bite out of the sandwich.

Edward started laughing. "Good luck with that."

She looked confused. "So your going to skip?" She asked

Edward nodded. "Well if you guys are.. I'm joining." Daphne said, smiling at the idea of skipping school for once.

"So what do you do when you skip?" Daphne asked Edward.

"Normally?" He asked her.

"Yeah, normally." I had never skipped a day with the Cullens.. but I had skipped a few days back at my old school... but eh..

"Well we would normally go back to the house or hunt... But.. today the rest are going to train.. You are free to watch.. or you can go back to school."

Daphne looked confused and a little scared.

"Training? For what?" She asked.

"Oh.. the newborns.." I muttered to low for her to hear.

"I think... I want to watch.. as long as Cassie is gonna be there." She took a glance at me before landing her eyes back at Edward.

"Of course. Would you like to take the Volvo or run?" He asked specificaly toward me.

"How would Daphne run? Shes.. a bit.."

"Slower?" Edward finished for me.

"I know. You can carry her... Or I can. Either way." Daphne was looking at us with wide eyes.

"I wanna run." I said and picked up Daphne.

"Don't I have any say in this?" Daphne asked with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Lead the way." I told Edward and he began to run at lighting speeds.

"I'll take that as a no..." She said and narrowed her eyes at me.

She took a look at were Edward was standing only moments before with wide eyes.

"Lets go." I told her and grinned evilly before taking off.

She stared at the world around her most of the time and I found it was easy following Edward because of his scent.

After about 4 minutes of running we reached a large clearing surrounded by trees in the middle of what seemed like nowhere.

In the clearing Edward's- my family stood to the side watching as Jasper was giving a speech about newborns and what to do and what not to do.

Edward was now holding someone close to him... Not someone I had seen before.. And she seemed human.. ? Bella?

Edward looked toward me and gave me a solem nod.

"Interesting..." I muttered and set Daphne down on the ground.

"Whats interesting?" She asked, sitting down on the ground and taking a bottle of water out of her pocket and taking a drink.

Just then I heard a howl echo through the woods.

"Wolves are here." Carlisle said and Edward moved reluctantly from Bella.

"They are going to be in the fight to...?" I asked look at the woods behind me and noticing a large sandy colored wolf staring at me and Daphne with wide eyes.

"Hi Jacob." I told him and Daphne looked behind her almost as if she was scared what would be there.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" She said and backed away, getting behind me.

I smiled a little and chuckled at her reaction. That was almost word for word what I had said when I first saw the wolves.

"Its a werewolf." I said simply and turned back to watch the 'battles' drone on for hours.

"Can I try?" I asked and got up from my seat on the ground.

"Sure." Jasper said and looked toward Edward.

"You fight her." He said with a smile. "Call it sort of a rematch." He smiled even wider and got back.

I stood infront of Edward and nodded, giving him the 'go'.

He ran toward me at lighting speeds, attempting to grab me. I did a counter attack and grabbed his arms, throwing him up and going to the other side of him to slam him onto the ground.

He got up quickly and he grabbed at my arms when I lunged for him and threw me into the air. I landed in a defensive crouch and watched him raise an eyebrow before lunge for me again only to have me grab his neck and push him roughly against a tree, quickly putting my teeth just milimeters from his neck before letting go.

"Nice..." He said smiling a bit but I could feel the ashame come off of him before he went to get back to a wide eyed Bella.

I turned to go sit down next to Daphne again but was caught off guard whenever Jasper grabbed my arms and had me pinned down in seconds.

I growled fircely and moved quickly to break his grip and switched positions to having him pinned down.

His eyes were wide and I let go of him and walked back over to Daphne and sat down.

Daphne gave me a highfive and laughed a bit.

The fighting went on for another half hour. The wolves had left and Bella and Daphne were starting to look tired.

"We should probably get you guys home.." Edward said loud enough for the humans to hear.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Bella." I told her smiled.

"You to, Cassie." She said as Edward picked her up and began running her back to the school were their cars were stil parked.

I checked the time on my phone. We still had 20 minutes till school let out. Daphne could still catch the bus.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, helping her up.

"Yeah.." She said and I swooped her up and ran her back to the school.

"Wait here." I told her and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" She asked sadly.

"To get our bags." I said simply and she nodded.

I ran off into the forest and grabbed the bags. I took them back to Daphne and sat down at a pinic table that was set up outside.

"Here." I told her and handed her the bag.

"Thanks.." She mumbled.

"Hey Daph?" I asked fiddling with my bag.

"Yeah?" She looked at me a bit confused, taking out her homework she had from first hour.

"Did you ever figure out what happened to Misty?" I had been wondering if she contacted her while I was gone.

"Yes... I got a message from her a couple of days ago.. After you dispeared.. she said 'They are coming'" She said it a bit scared of the words.

"What could that possibly mean?" I asked trying to figure out what she could've meant...

Could she mean... No.. She couldn't mean the newborn army could she?... Did she even know about vampires...?

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it :D. <strong>

***Cassie walks in***

**Cassie: Quick question... .WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO MISTY?**

**Cassie, I've already told you, you are just going to have to wait like everyone else.**

**Cassie: UGHHH!**

**Deal with it.**

***She grabs me by the throat and puts me up against the wall***

**Cassie. Chill out.**

**Cassie: TELL ME GOD DAMMIT!**

**No.**

***Carlisle comes in***

**Carlisle: Calm down Cassie.. Let the poor writer girl go...**

**I agree with him.**

***Carlisle grabs Cassie and drags her out of the room, leaving me with a bruised neck***

**Ow... *Rubs neck***

**That really hurt.. I'mma go and have Carlisle check out these bruises.. O_O... Bye viewer.. Oh and.. one more thing: Review please :D?**


	8. Team Delena or Stelena?

**Hey guys! I just have been in the writing mood lately. *Looks behind to see Cassie holding my dog* O_O…. PUT FLUFFY DOWN CASSIE!**

**Cassie: 101XTeamCullenX101 gave me permission to do WHATEVER I wanted to you to. *Smiles evilly***

**Oh god… *Takes out phone and tries to call Carlisle***

***Cassie sets dog down and grabs phone* **

**Cassie: I've needed another one of these… I accidently broke mine yesterday….**

**Hey! I paid for that! *Tries to grab***

***She easily gets it away from my grasp and begins to look at pictures***

***Cassie begins naming off the people in the pictures* Cassie: Damon Salvatore... Damon Salvatore... Damon Salvatore Damon Salvatore… What is with you and Damon Salvatore?**

***Mumbles* What... He's hot. I'm not the one who was drooling over Jacob!**

***She glares at me and grabs my neck and pushes me against a wall* **

**Ow! Let me go!**

**Cassie: Tell me who Misty is. Now.**

**I will never tell!**

***Cassie turns toward viewers* Cassie: If you will excuse me. *Carries me into a dark room and screams can be heard***

**Cassie: TELL ME!**

**NEVER!**

***Cassie carries back a girl (over 2 days later) whose hair is messed up, and bruises cover her body***

**Owww…**

**Cassie: Sorry 101XTeamCullenX101. She's a tough nut to crack… **

***Carlisle comes in***

**Carlisle: OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE WRITER?**

**Cassie: Nothinnn… *Disappears into a big cloud of rainbows and sparkles***

**Help… me…**

**Carlisle: Oh my god. *Looks at wounds* what the hell did Cassie do to you?**

**She forced me to… *Cough* Watch the *Cough* Twilight movies… They are *Cough* Horrible… The books are so much better... *Goes unconscious* **

**Carlisle: We need a medical team stat! *Carries to the hospital* **

***Wakes up hours later in a hospital bed* **

**What happened? **

**Carlisle: You almost died with a case of boredom. **

**Okay then… Note to the readers: Never give Cassie permission to do whatever she wants to do to me. **

**Carlisle: I don't think that you should continue this story... Cassie isn't good for your health…**

**CARLISLE! No. the story must go on. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Hey Daph?" I asked fiddling with my bag.

"Yeah?" She looked at me a bit confused, taking out her homework she had from first hour.

"Did you ever figure out what happened to Misty?" I had been wondering if she contacted her while I was gone.

"Yes... I got a message from her a couple of days ago.. After you dispeared.. she said 'They are coming'" She said it a bit scared of the words.

"What could that possibly mean?" I asked trying to figure out what she could've meant...

Could she mean... No.. She couldn't mean the newborn army could she?... Did she even know about vampires...?

* * *

><p>"I don't know. But it doesn't sound good." Daphne said to me and I moved to help pick up her homework.<p>

***Ding Ding!* **

"Bye Daphne." I said and started to walk away.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" She asked me and looked a bit worried.

"Yes Daphne. I have a paper due to you know." I told her sarcastically and started walking again, with a crazy smile on my face as I saw the Volvo.

I walked up to the drivers side and opened the door.

"No way in hell." I heard a male voice say behind and I turned around to see Alice and Jasper standing there.

"Oh hey Jasper..." I said nonchalantly putting on a fake smile.

"Move. I'm driving." He told me, jumped into the drivers seat and Alice sat in the passenger seat.

"Damn.." I muttered and sat behind the drivers seat, in the seat behind it.

"Nice try though." Alice said with a smile.

Jasper started up the car with keys I didn't know he had and pulled smoothly out of the parking space and soon we were on the road.

"Jasper?" I asked slightly looking at his scars.

"Yes, Cassie?" He said a eyebrow raising in question.

"Where did you get those scars?" I had been wanting to ask him ever since I first saw him.

"Long story.." He muttered and kept his eyes on the road.

"I've got eternity." I said laughing a bit.

"Fine fine, Well... It all started when I joined the confederate army..."

*Flashback*

Jasper is riding a horse through in the moonlight and spots 3 women.

*"I had just got done leading a town of civilans out of a battle zone when I spotted 3 beautiful women. I stopped to offer them my aid." Jasper told us in real time.*

Jasper is stopping and jumps off his horse and taking off his hat to put it onto his chest.

"Whats your name soilder?" The lead girl asks, walking over to Jasper.

"Major Jasper Whitlock Ma'am." Jasper told them and he soon heard them whispering something along the lines of 'You should do it... Once I start I can't stop.'

"Jasper, You will be of great use to me." The lead one says and kisses his lips before moving down to his neck and bites down roughly.

*"The pain was like no other, like I was being burned alive. The lead woman I learned later to be called Maria." I winced remembering the fire*

New scene, They are now in a barn and Jasper is fighting another newborn.

*"Maria was creating an army of newborns. She had me train them.. and also execute them when the strength began to fade at the year point. She used me." I saw

anger and sadness cover his eyes. He really did care about Maria.

"An army for what?" I asked looking confused.

"For humans. They where fighting for hunting rights on the most populated towns. The more people in the town, the more you could feed." I winced a bit again remembering

how good the humans smelled.*

Jasper is shown fighting against another coven of vampires and gets bitten several times.

*End of Flashback*

"So then after I left Maria, I found Alice." He said with a smile as we pulled up to the house.

"That was a interesting story." I said and got out of the Volvo as they began to kiss.

I walked up the steps and was greeted by Edward and Bella watching a TV show. Hey I reconized that TV show. It was Vampire Diaries.

"Heyy I love this show!" I said and plopped next to Bella on the couch.

It was the episode that Damon had to stake rose... I didn't like this one very much.. It was one of the only scenes that Damon has ever cried on this show...

This episode made me cry the first time it aired.

I looked over and saw that Bella had some tears rolling down her cheek. When she saw me looking she blushed and that caused my throat to burn badly. I managed it though.

Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and the show went on commercial.

"Hey Bella.. I didn't know you liked Vampire Diaries..." I said plainly, looking for a good thing to break the ice.

"Yeah. I like it. I don't like Damon much though.. I'm on team Stelena." I smiled.

Edward and Stefan sure had many things in common... Like feeding on animal blood... and dating a human...

Images of Stefan and Elena together filled my mind. They were good with eachother... but Damon and Elena where soul mates no doubt.

"I like Delena better then Stelena. I think Stefan is always to careful with her, like shes a glass of wine..." I said, speaking on Damons behalf.

"I think that Elena should choose whoever she loves..." Edward said and kissed Bella's hair.

"Lord. Before this gets all lovey dovey I'm going upstairs." I told them and walked upstairs to my room.

I glanced at the computer before striding over toward it and sitting in the chair I had set up and went to Google.

I typed in 'Twilight Fanfiction.' I instantly found a site full of it. I found one that said 'Carlisle and Edward Slash.' Whats slash?

I clicked the link and began reading. My face soon turned horror striken whenever they started having sex.

OH MY GOD WHAT TYPE OF SICK PEOPLE WROTE THAT! I thought in my head and clicked back to see what other fan fiction stuff they had.

I clicked one that was called 'I need you hopeless'*** (Go down to find the author name an such) **The main characters were Jasper and Bella... Interesting pairing? I think.

I began reading again with that same horror stricken face until the end whenever Jasper killed Bella.

Who writes this stuff?

I quickly pressed X not wanting to read anymore of that filth.

I'm boreed...

Just then I heard a howl outside. Jacob!

I thought of a way to get outside and eyed my window suggestively. Finally I decided if I could knock down trees with a flick of a wrist, I could fall 2 stories. I jumped down the way and landed in a sort of crouch. I scanned the trees looking for Jacob. Finally I saw the human him walking through the trees.

"Hi Jacob!" I hummed and walked over to him and hugged him.

He looked confused but went along with it nonethless.

His skin burned into mine and I smiled into his fire-like skin.

"Hey Jacob?" I asked and let go of him finally, sitting down on the ground 5-6 feet infront of him.

He sat down beside me and I laid my head down and began to look at the stars.

He laid downd and looked with me. "Yes?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at me.

"Will you be my friend?" I asked turning my head to look at him slightly.

"I will be whatever you want me to be." He said, smiling and looking back up at the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it! I've been working all day... Literally to make this chapter perfect... Soo.. I hope you enjoyied it.. If it isn't to much to ask.. Could you review and make my day please :D? Also. Thank you: <strong>

**PotterNinja,**

**Pretty Monster Princess,**

**Roxie I do byte..., Andd..**

**I can't say I thank this person... but.. *Cassie walks in***

**Cassie: THANK YOU 101XTeamCullenX101 For giving me permisson to beat the crap outta the author :D! **

**Some please revoke that before she does something really drastic.. I've already been in the hospital once from what she did! **

**Cassie: Hehehe.. Thats only once... *Begins to drag off***

**SOMEONE REVOKE IT PLE- *Cassie covers mouth* **

**Cassie: Oh.. and review :D! *Disappears with Cassie into a cloud of sparkles and rainbows* **

**(*Note: The story i mentioned was by weirdanimegeek and is called I Need you Hopless )**


	9. Joyride

***Lights come on and I am tied to a chair with my mouth gagged, my head has a rather large gash in it***

***Cassie walks in and throws water on me***

**Cassie: Wake up!**

***I wake up and look around confused. Cassie goes over to me and takes the gag off***

**CASSIE! WHAT THE HELL! That's it. *Growl* I'm through playing *eyes turn completely black and I break free of my restraints.***

**Cassie: O_O What the hell... Why didn't you do that in the first place? **

***Demonic voice:* I'm the author. The ultimate creator of this book and of you. You will not disrespect me or hurt me anymore.**

**Cassie: *Scoffs***

***I snap my fingers and Cassie is now tied to a chair with ropes that even a vampire can't break.* **

***Cassie struggles* Cassie: How did you… **

**I told you, I'm the creator of you and I can end you if I want. *Voice and eyes go back to normal* Anyway... Thank you Pretty Monster Princess for reminding me of that.**

**Cassie: HEY! THAT'S THE PERSON WHO TOLD ME I WAS AWESOME YOU CHEATING - *Snaps fingers and her mouth is now covered***

**Sorry about that... Cassie has quite a temper...**

**And thank you:**

**Pretty Monster Princess,**

**lupuspuella101, **

**somnialunae,**

**pearlioluvdraco,**

**Annddd Silent Talker. Although I can't say I thank you... CONSIDERING YOU GAVE HER PERMISSION TO BEAT ME UP AGAIN! *Pinches bridge of nose with index finger and thumb and shakes head***

**Ughh... You guys are TRYING to get me killed.**

***Cassie somehow gets the gag off***

**Cassie: I HATE YOU PRETTY MONSTER PRINCESS!**

**She also said you where awesome again.**

**Cassie: Oh? Really? Well never mind about that hate thing... *She moves in her restraints* Can I be let go now...? I have a chapter to do...**

***Sigh and snaps fingers and she's now gone back to the chapter-world and the chair and restraints are left.***

**Okay. Now that that done... Here's the chapter! Enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Hi Jacob!" I hummed and walked over to him and hugged him.

He looked confused but went along with it nonetheless.

His skin burned into mine and I smiled into his fire-like skin.

"Hey Jacob?" I asked and let go of him finally, sitting down on the ground 5-6 feet in front of him.

He sat down beside me and I laid my head down and began to look at the stars.

He laid down and looked with me. "Yes?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at me.

"Will you be my friend?" I asked turning my head to look at him slightly.

"I will be whatever you want me to be." He said, smiling and looking back up at the stars.

* * *

><p>I smiled along with him and looked up at the stars. I had been half blind as a human, not all the stars making their appearance to me at night. Now they were all visible... It was beautiful.<p>

After awhile Jacob fell asleep so I scooted over to him and cuddled his body. I wish I could dream again...

I just laid there listening to his breathing for awhile. Finally the sun started to come up, behind several dark clouds of course though... Like usual...

I felt Jacob start to stir under me and he looked at me with wide eyes when he saw me cuddling against him.

"Good morning." I told him and didn't even make a move to let him go.

"Uh- Uh... Good morning..." He said, still looking at me, astonished.

He made a move to get up, but that only caused me to snuggle into him more.

"Uh... Uh... Cassie... Can you Uh... Let me go?" He said I saw his Adam's apple bobble nervously in his throat.

"Sure..." I muttered and with a frown, let go of him.

"No- I mean... I-I enjoyed it its just... I gotta go do patrols..." He said when he saw the look of hurt on my face.

"It's fine..." I told him and got up from the spot that I had been laying in. "I gotta get ready for school anyway..."

"Can I see you after school?" He asked and smiled a little.

"Sure Jacob." I told him and walked back into the house.

I was confronted almost immediately by Rosalie.

"Ugh you smell like the mutts…" She muttered, taking in a deep breath.

I frowned and started to walk up to my room. I needed to shower… I had stuff in my hair from lying down in the forest all night. I looked quickly at the clock on my computer. It was 5:00 Am. I still had time. I shut the door to my room and shed myself of my dirtied clothes and walked toward the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and turned on the hottest the water to go and jumped in.

God it felt heavenly...

I had to bite back a moan as the hot water pelted my skin. Had a shower ever felt this good to me in my life? I already knew the answer to that. No it didn't. I reached for the shampoo and worked a lather in my hair and washed it out quickly. I stood there for a second just to savor the hot water. It felt like nothing I had ever felt. Blissful.

I sighed and turned off the water, grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

I dried out my hair and looked through my closet for clothes, finally after 20 minutes I found something that wasn't covered in pink.

I slipped it on and grabbed a pair of converses and my bag, taking a glance at the clock. It was 6:50.

Time to go.

I opened the door and walked out of the room. Down the stairs, and out the door. Edward, Alice and Jasper where waiting for me inside the Volvo.

I opened the passenger seat and jumped in. Edward started the car and began driving to the school.

"Good morning." I told them and searched through my bag for my homework I had been neglecting for the past 13 hours.

"Good morning" They all told me in unison.

Creepy.

I took out the page I had in math and quickly finished it in minutes… That was easy… Easier then it was a couple weeks ago… I suppose that's a perk to becoming a vampire.

I stuffed the paper back into my bag just as we reached the school.

"See you later…" I mumbled to the people in the car and opened the door, gracefully landing on the concrete of the parking lot.

"Good morning." I heard someone say from across the parking lot.

I turn toward the sound of their voice to see Daphne walking over to me.

"Hi." I called out to her and waved.

"Hi." She said back, finally stopping in front of me.

"So are we gonna skip again today?" She said with a smile.

"Hmm. I was thinking of actually going today. But skipping is an option."

She laughed a bit at that, making me smile.

"I wasn't planning on going today." She replied, just as the bell rang.

"So going or skipping… You're pick." I said making a fake clicking-clock noise with my mouth.

"Hmm I'd have to say skipping." I smiled even wider.

"Let's go then." I told her and pointed toward the Volvo.

Edward was going to kill me for this, but I wanted to drive the Volvo ever since I first saw it.

"You don't mean…" She said as I went to the driver's side and took out some keys I had seen Edward stash before I got out.

"Yes, I do mean we take the Volvo out for a joy ride. If that's what you're thinking." I said laughing at my own words.

I started the car and patiently waited for Daphne to jump in.

"C'mon Daph. We'll be fine. Trust me." I told her through the open door.

"Fine…" She told me and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she shut the door and buckled her seat belt.

"I don't know yet." I told her and revved the engine.

"Oh god what have I got myself into?" She said with a wild smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it! :D<strong>

***Cassie comes in***

**Cassie: YOU MADE ME TAKE EDWARD'S VOLVO ON A JOYRIDE? AWESOME! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!**

***Edward Comes in***

**Edward: WHY DID SHE TAKE MY VOLVO! **

**Calm down guys. Cassie, I know I have been wanting you to take the Volvo since chapter one and Edward, your Volvo is too shiny for its own good. It needs a good scratch... Or two...**

**Edward: If she crashes my Volvo I swear to god I will rip her to shreds and burn the pieces.**

**O_O Thats... Harsh...**

**Cassie: Yeah Edward! That is harsh...**

**Well.. Before they erupt into a enourmous fight... I think I'm going to leave.. I don't want to have to change the rating to a M. *Glares at Cassie***

**Cassie: What did I do?**

**Nothing yet. Oh and before I go: Please review :D?**

**Cassie: Can I say bye this time?**

***Sigh* Fine. Just this once.**

**Cassie: BYE!**

**Edward: Can I say bye?**

**No.**

**Edward: Why not? Cassie got to say bye.**

**Because you are a suck up.**

**Edward: You are going to pay for that...**

**No I won't. I'm the author *Eyes go black and voice turns demoic again* I can do whatever I want with you.**

**Edward and Cassie: O.O**

***Voice and eyes Normal* So bye guys! And please review :D**


	10. Shoppin' with Eddie's credit cards

**Hey guys. **

***Edward comes in***

**Edward: MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T CRASH MY VOLVO. OR I WILL KILL HER.**

**Calm down Eddie boy.**

***Edward glares at me***

***Cassie comes in***

**Cassie: Oh hey Edward. **

**Edward: If you crash my Volvo, I will set you on fire and watch you burn to ashes.**

**O_O Calm down Edward…**

**Cassie: Well that's…. Nice…. I think…**

**Oh, just mentioning this: 101XTeamCullenX101, I will not kill you… I can't guarantee Cassie won't though… **

**Cassie: I won't kill her. **

**Okay then. You have nothing to worry about.**

**Edward: I agree with PotterNinja! Don't let her take my Volvo! What will I use to drive Bella into the sunset with!**

**Edward, In the Twilight Index it says you have an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. **

**Edward: What?**

**Oh yeah… I think you got that one in Breaking Dawn…**

**Cassie: What's Breaking Dawn…? **

**Nothing. Oh and I would like to thank: **

**101XTeamCullenX101,**

**PotterNinja (Twice in one day. Nice)**

**And last but certainly not least:**

**SilentTalker2000.**

**Cassie: Isn't that the person who gave me permission to beat you up again?**

**Yes, but this time she said I was better than you and said sorry.**

**Cassie: -_-.**

**Edward: Hahaha! Cassie got downed by a reviewer.**

**Shut up Edward, At least she doesn't own a diary.**

***Edward Stops laughing and glares***

**Well before he kills me how about we start this chapter? Mmk? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> Previously:<strong>

"You don't mean…" She said as I went to the driver's side and took out some keys I had seen Edward stash before I got out.

"Yes, I do mean we take the Volvo out for a joy ride. If that's what you're thinking." I said laughing at my own words.

I started the car and patiently waited for Daphne to jump in.

"C'mon Daph. We'll be fine. Trust me." I told her through the open door.

"Fine…" She told me and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she shut the door and buckled her seat belt.

"I don't know yet." I told her and revved the engine.

"Oh god what have I got myself into?" She said with a wild smile.

* * *

><p>"Let's go." I said while pulling the stick shift out of park and into reverse.<p>

I pushed the peddle lightly and it began to go backwards. I maneuvered it out of the parking space nice and slowly. Finally we were ready to go forward. I shifted the shift to the one that makes it go forward and pushed down on the peddle with a little more force, which of course, caused us to go forward quite fast indeed. I glanced at the speedometer and it said '40'. Hmm I wonder how fast I could make this go… But first we have to get out of this stupid parking lot. I used one of the exits and drove even faster once we were onto the road. This was fun.

"Slow down Cassie!" Daphne said and glanced toward the speedometer.

90.

"This is how Edward drives…" I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Were are we going anyway?" Daphne asked and clutched the seats like they were her life.

"I was thinking… We can go up to Seattle and shop at a mall. Alice bought me too many girly clothes…"

"Those clothes don't look girly…" She said making a gesture to the clothes I was wearing.

"It took me 20 minutes to find these." I said grimacing at my own words.

"Oh." Was the only thing she said.

After 40 minutes of driving like maniac to Seattle, we finally located a mall. Seattle actually was where I used to live… But I've never been to a mall here… My family was too poor to afford anything name brand.

"CRAP!" I said while when I pulled into a parking space.

"What?" She asked look at me.

"I don't have any-"Just then I noticed the dashboard.

Was that a note? I grabbed at the paper and read it.

"Dear Cassie.

I knew you were going shopping today so I put a few credit cards and a fake ID in the glove box.

Love, Alice."

I reached for the glove box and found exactly what she said would be there. Being able to see the future sure is helpful sometimes… The names on the credit cards had Edward's name on them. This was going to be fun.

"Ready." I told Daphne and slipped the credit cards and fake ID into my pocket.

"Okay." Daphne said and undid her seat belt along with opening the door.

We got out and walked up to the closest store, which turned out to be a Forever 21 store. God I hated this store! Too much pink.

Daphne looked at all the pink and blinked a few times like she was looking at the sun.

"To much pink…" She complained and I couldn't agree more.

"Next." I told her and we walked outside and into a Hot topic.

I saw a 'Twilight' part of the store. I laughed like an idiot whenever I saw an Edward doll.

"Is that Edward!" Daphne said looking at the doll with surprise.

"I'm totally getting this…" I told her and grabbed it

Behind the Edward doll was a Jacob and Bella doll.

"These to." I told her and picked them up.

I turned around to see Team Edward and Team Jacob shirts.

"Oh my god…" I told her looking at them in surprise.

"Want one Daph?" I asked her and picked up one of each in my size.

"Sure." She told me and grabbed a Team Jacob shirt.

"Edward's gonna get a kick outta these." I told her and brought the things up to the check out.

The total was 50 something dollars. Oh well. I swiped the card and grabbed our bags. Daphne pointed toward a Spencer's. I nodded and we walked inside. I found 4 fedoras, 4 shirts, a new pair of shoes, and Daphne found 5 shirts, 2 hats, and 2 new pairs of shoes. I paid the woman when the total was '80 something' dollars.

We walked outside of the store and I noticed a store that sold designer jeans. I did need some new jeans…. I pointed toward the shop and Daphne walked inside behind me.

I found 18 pairs of jeans. Some faded some dark, some light… The total turned out to be well over 200 dollars. Edward may kill us for spending his money, but dang we had fun.

After we left the store Daphne pointed toward a Candyopolis. I rolled my eyes and went in after her.

Surprisingly, the candy didn't smell good. It smelt horrible to me. Daphne wanted me to try a pixie stick but I politely declined.

Daphne's total turned out to be over 100 dollars. Nice shopping Daph.

"Let's go back to school; you still need to catch the bus." I told her and we began our walk towards the exit.

Of course, I was carrying most of the bags. They felt feather light to me, to Daphne they would probably be MUCH heavier.

We made it to the car and I put the stuff into the bag then I realized something. How can Daphne just waltz into the bus with all these bags?

"Daphne, How about I take you home?" I told her and then motioned toward the bags.

She nodded and I wondered where she lived in Forks.

"Daph? Where's your house?" I asked driving pretty slow.

"Oh it's just down this road…" She told me and I went where she pointed.

"What the…" I said looking at all the police cruisers parked out of the house she pointed to.

"That's... That's my house..." She said sounding confused and scared at the same time.

"Shh. I'll see if I can hear what's going on." I said and she quickly closed her mouth but small cries somehow kept finding their way out.

"One woman found dead, drained of blood." I heard what I could only guess to be the medical examiner say inside.

I took a hard swallow as I realized just what that meant. The person who killed her mother was either a vampire or someone who had a sick mind. I was going with vampire.

"Daphne… We need to get you out of here..." I told her in a strained whisper.

"But-But my mother's inside Cassie! We need to get her!" She said sounding scared.

"Daphne. We need to get you out of here." I repeated and started driving down the road; slow enough where the cops wouldn't stop me.

"But Cassie! My mother." Ugh. She needed to understand she was in danger!

"Daphne. She's fine. Now, we need to get you out of here!" I told her as soon as we got out of the cops eyesight I started speeding down the road. If I told Daphne the truth… She would not allow me to help get her to safety.

"Cassie..." Said, finally stopping her 'struggle'.

Just then it came to me. The note Daphne got saying 'They are coming.' Could they already be here?

* * *

><p><strong>Ah. A cliff hanger. I'm a horrible person, I know. <strong>

***Edward comes in***

**Edward: Thank you for making sure that Cassie didn't wreak my car… BUT SHE STOLE MY CREDIT CARDS! *Goes into fury and flips a table***

**O_O.. Calm down Eddie..**

**Edward: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN SHE STOLE MY CREDIT CARDS! AND SPENT OVER 500 BUCKS ON CRAP!**

***Cassie comes in carrying bags of more useless stuff***

**Edward: You used my credit cards again… Didn't you…**

**Cassie: Yup. **

***Edward flips my table causing my computer to break***

**EDWARD!... Wait… How am I still writing this?...**

**Cassie: O.O I don't know…**

**Edward: O_O How is that even possible?**

**Who even knows… Well before it cuts me off… Please review and thank you Pretty Monster Princess for reviewing. (You reviewed after I already typed the beginning… So yeah.)**

**Bye!**

**Cassie: Can I say bye?**

**We don't have tim- *It cuts me off***


	11. Daphne's Mother

**Hello peoples.**

***Cassie comes in* **

**Do you have to come here every single chapter?**

**Cassie: Yes, yes I do.**

… **Interesting… Anyway thank you: **

**SilentTalker2000, **

**Pearlioluvdraco, anddd**

**SetoKabia4Life**

**For reviewing :P.**

***Edward comes in***

**Oh lord. You aren't going to break my computer again are you?**

**Edward: No. I'm not that mad anymore.**

**Oh... Good… **

**Edward: So… Now what?**

**I really don't know... I guess we start the chapter? I'm really not feeling it to be funny right now. Too much work.**

***Cassie mutters something about being lazy***

**I AM NOT LAZY! *Eyes go black***

**Cassie: I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! *Gets down in a ball and wraps arms around head in feeble attempt to protect self***

***Eyes go back to normal***

**That's what I thought... Anyway… Here's the chapter... Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"Daphne… We need to get you out of here..." I told her in a strained whisper.

"But-But my mother's inside Cassie! We need to get her!" She said sounding scared.

"Daphne. We need to get you out of here." I repeated and started driving down the road; slow enough where the cops wouldn't stop me.

"But Cassie! My mother." Ugh. She needed to understand she was in danger!

"Daphne. She's fine. Now, we need to get you out of here!" I told her as soon as we got out of the cops eyesight I started speeding down the road. If I told Daphne the truth… She would not allow me to help get her to safety.

"Cassie..." Said, finally stopping her 'struggle'.

Just then it came to me. The note Daphne got saying 'They are coming.' Could they already be here?

* * *

><p>I began to drive Daphne to the Cullen's house in attempt to protect her. She needed some protection… I'm sure as hell glad I didn't leave her at the school to catch the bus…<p>

"Cassie… Will you please tell me what in the hell is going on!" She asked, her heart beat was racing.

"I…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words that her mother was dead.

"I'll explain it after we get to the Cullen's house okay Daphne?" I told her; pushing a little harder on the peddle.

"Okay..." She said and sunk back into her seat.

After a few minutes of driving like a maniac we finally reached the house. I turned the car off and jumped out. Daphne just sat there and her mouth was open. She looked like she was looking into the sun.

"C'mon Daph..." I said, sounding a bit inpatient.

"I'm coming I'm coming..." She muttered and undid her seatbelt then opened the door and walked up to where I was at the door.

I pushed opened the door and motioned for her to follow me up the stairs. I could tell nobody was home. Weird. Esme usually would be home... Maybe she's hunting? Finally we made it to my room and she sat down on the bed, while I paced uneasily.

"So what happened at my house..?" She asked, her heartbeat picking up again.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked, finally sitting down and running a hand through my hair in a feeble attempt to calm myself down.

"Yes." She said after a deep breath.

"Okay… Well… Someone killed your mother..." I said plainly unable to find any way to sugarcoat it.

"W-What do you m-mean..?" She said, her voice sounding shaky and uneven.

"She's gone Daphne…" I told her and looked at her now shaking figure.

"But…" She sounded broken.

"I'm sorry." I told her and got up to hug her.

She started to sob into my back, the tears soaking into my shirt.

"It's okay… It's okay..." I told her soothing words in an attempt to calm her down.

Jasper sure would be helpful right now.

"Sh-shes gone… She's gone… I-I never got to say goodbye…" She said in between sobs.

"Shh... Shh… "I told her and laid her down on the bed.

"Go to sleep… When you wake up we can talk about it..." I told her soothingly and almost immediately she fell asleep still making small crying sounds in her sleep.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket and walked out the room, trying very hard not to wake her. I called Edward and told him my situation.

"What do you mean you stole my car!" He growled on the other line of the phone.

"Edward, can we talk about this later? It's still in one piece. The big deal is that the newborn army is in forks or very close. We need to get ready, Edward. They killed Daphne's mom." I told him plainly into the phone trying very hard to keep my voice calm.

"They are here?... I need to call Carlisle. Take care of Daphne and make sure she doesn't get hurt." A second later the phone went dead.

"He hung up on me!" I growled a bit loudly and shut the phone.

I thought of who to call next, looking through my phone numbers already programmed into my phone. I noticed one name in particular. I clicked call and the person answered after 4 rings. A lazy voice answered.

"Hello?" The voice answered groggily

"Hi Jacob." I told him and I could tell he instantly perked up.

"Oh hi Cassie!" He said sounding more awake now.

"Hey Jacob. I didn't call to chit chat; I needed to tell you that the newborn army is almost here."

His tone darkened a bit.

"Do you know when they will be here?" He asked, I could tell he was also talking to someone else.

"No. But I know it's going to be soon." I heard a small cry come from the room Daphne was located in.

"Hey Jake, I gotta go. Tell the rest of the pack. Bye." I said and hung up.

I walked back toward the room Daphne was in and saw her laying down still sleeping but tears rolling down her tears even in her dream.

Poor Daphne…

I sat down on the computer chair and heard someone enter the house.

"Edward?" I guessed and the person went up the stairs at vampire speed and into my room.

It was Edward. Thank god.

"Cassie. Is Daphne alright?" Edward said and eyed the girl sleeping on my bed.

"She's fine... Just... Shaken..." I explained and saw him nod.

"I understand… So what did the person do to make you suspect that it was the army?" He asked and I motioned for him to come downstairs so we not wake Daphne.

We walked downstairs while I explained everything. The note Daphne got, even Misty disappearing.

"So you think Misty is in the army?" He asked still a bit confused.

"I believe so... How else would she know they were coming?" I asked, sitting down on a chair in the living room.

Edward across from me and tried to contemplate everything that I had told him.

About 5 minutes later Alice and Jasper showed up.

"Hi Jasper." I told him, still sitting in my spot.

Jasper took a deep breath and I could see him stiffen when he smelled Daphne's scent.

"There's a human here?" He said through closed teeth.

Edward explained our situation and I saw him sit down and talk with Edward. Alice's eyes went blank and I had learned to recognize that look. She was having a vision.

"What is it Alice?" I asked and the others looked at Alice and Jasper went to stand by her.

"The army… They will be here tomorrow…" She explained having that glassy eyed look.

"Where… We-We need to get ready.." I said unable to think of how little I had practiced fighting.

"You're not fighting!" Edward growled at me and sent me glares.

"Edward…" I said sending him equally angry glares.

"YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING!" He all but yelled.

"Cassie…" I heard a familiar voice say from upstairs.

"Nice one." I told him filled with anger and walked upstairs.

"Jasper, Can you do the mood control thing and help me calm her down?" I told him remembering how much I could've used him earlier.

"Sure, Cassie." He told me and walked upstairs behind me.

"Whats wrong Daphne?" I asked her and saw the tears fall down her face again.

"I had a nightmare… That Misty was back and she killed me…" She told me and I stiffened.

How much of this did she know about? I thought to myself and felt the waves of calmness all the way over from here.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just because its another cliffhanger I PROMISE I will update soon. PROMISE. :p.<strong>

***Daphne comes in***

**Daphne o_o?**

**Daphne: Why did you kill my mom!**

**If this helps, you're friend Misty comes back.**

**Daphne: Really?**

**Yep. Maybe…**

**Daphne: Oh.. Kay.. Well.. Now what..**

**I don't know. We just wait till I find it suitable to end.**

**Daphne: Are you just making this up as you go along?**

… **No…. **

**Daphne: -_-. **

**Bye peoples. And please review.**


	12. Sickness

**Hey guys.**

***Daphne and Cassie come in, followed by Edward***

**O_O Hi…**

**Daphne: How are you?**

**Fine… You are acting… normal…**

**Edward and Cassie: What do you mean normal?**

**Well... Normally you are trying to A: Kill me or torture me B: Kill each other OR C: Pissed off about something I did in the story and trying to get me to change it.**

**Daphne: They overreact a lot… It's hard being with them everyday...**

***Cassie looks hurt***

**Cassie: But I thought we were friends!**

**Daphne: We are, but you get annoying sometimes.**

**Edward: Yeah… That's true... She does get annoying…**

**Cassie: You guys are mean! *Walks away***

**I see what you meant about overreacting…**

**Edward: Yeah.**

**Well... On that note I suppose we should start the chapter now…**

**Edward and Daphne: Mmk.**

**Well... Here's the chapter. Enjoy my friends :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Cassie…" I heard a familiar voice say from upstairs.

"Nice one." I told him filled with anger and walked upstairs.

"Jasper, Can you do the mood control thing and help me calm her down?" I told him remembering how much I could've used him earlier.

"Sure, Cassie." He told me and walked upstairs behind me.

"Whats wrong Daphne?" I asked her and saw the tears fall down her face again.

"I had a nightmare… That Misty was back and she killed me…" She told me and I stiffened.

How much of this did she know about? I thought to myself and felt the waves of calmness all the way over from here

"Calm down Daphne… It wasn't real." I told her and hugged her trying my best to comfort her.

She stopped crying moments later. Jasper really can be useful. Sometimes.

"Cassie... It seemed so real…" She said.

My throat burned dully as I held her close. I refused to give into the monster though.

"Daphne…" I heard Edward say behind me.

"I think Cassie needs a minute..." Edward told her and I instantly let go of her.

I needed to feed… Bad… My throat was burning like fire now.

"Okay…" She choked out and fell back onto the bed, crying.

"Take care of her, Edward." I told him and walked out of the room refusing to look back at my friend I was leaving.

I hated to leave her but I needed to hunt. I didn't want to hurt one of my only friends.

I zoomed outside as soon as I reached the hallway and dashed out to the forest. I came across a herd of deer and I attacked 3 and drained them before finally feeling the burn vanquish in my throat.

I laid down in the forest, covered in blood from the fresh kill and started to cry… Surprisingly there were no tears.

"Are you okay?" I heard female voice say behind me.

"Go away Esme..." I told her and went back to my tearless sobs.

"Are you okay?" She repeated and moved closer to me.

"No… I-I almost hurt Daphne…" I croaked out and looked up to see Esme looking worriedly at me.

She sat down next to me and rubbed soothing circles into my back. It was so mother like that it surprised me.

"It's okay." She said surprisingly calm and moved to hold me in her arms.

"I don't want to be a monster…" I said trying to imagine anything besides the pictures of me killing Daphne that were swirling around in my head.

"You're not a monster." She told me, slightly tightening her grip on me.

"But I almost hurt her Esme…" I said imaging me killing her several different times in my head

"The main part is you didn't." She answered and hugged me closer.

"Thank you Esme." I told her and snuggled into her figure.

She was just like my mother back in home… Before the drinking started.

"No problem." She told me and kissed my hair before letting me go.

Esme was so motherly. It made me wonder if she had a child of her own.

"Let's get back home." She told me and got up.

I nodded and we sped back home. When I walked inside I started to walk toward my room when I realized I was still covered in blood.

"Edward? Can I use your shower…? I don't want Daphne to see me like this…" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Sure, Cassie." He muttered back and I walked toward his room and into his bathroom.

I closed the door and shed myself of my clothes then jumped into the shower. I turned on the hot water and grabbed for the soap and began cleaning all the animal blood off of my body. It took me a few minutes to get the crimson color off of my pearly white figure. Took even longer to get it out of my hair.

Finally after a good 10 minutes I got all of the blood off of my body. I suddenly realized I didn't have my clothes with me. I quickly took a look around for a towel. To my surprise… There were none… …

"Alice. Cassie needs clothes." I heard Edward say with a strained chuckle.

Damn you Edward!

I heard the pixie squeal excitedly and grab some clothes from my room.

Oh lord….

She quickly appeared on the other side of the bathroom door with some clothes for me.

"Here" She said when I opened the door a crack and she handed me the clothes.

So much pink…

"Thanks Alice." I said, completely meaning it.

I put on the outfit and looked into the mirror. My eyes were turning darker, the red fading into black. Then they would turn golden. All I had to do was wait.

I walked out of the room and picked up my bloody clothes, not wanting to leave them in Edward's room. I brought them downstairs and placed them in a trashcan in the kitchen.

I walked out to Edward's Volvo and grabbed me and Daphne's bags that we had spent over 400 dollars on. I brought them back up to my room and slipped on a pair of shoes I had bought.

"Is she feeling okay?" I asked Edward, who was sitting with her on the bed.

"She's fine. Just a little shaken up." I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Are you okay, Cassie?" He asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine... I was just… thirsty..." I explained thinking of no other way to explain it.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He said sounding skeptical about my urges.

"I'm fine, Edward." I promised him and sat in my computer chair that was now facing the bed.

"I trust you." He told me and up from the bed and walked back to his room.

I got up from my seat at the computer chair, walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Cassie…" I heard her murmur in her sleep.

"Get away… Don't- that hurts Cassie! Let me go…" She said sounding scared.

"Daphne." I muttered and tried to wake her up.

She was having a nightmare. And to make it worse the nightmare had me starring in it.

Her eyes flew open and she saw me sitting at the edge of the bed she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Calm down Daphne." I told her and tried my best not to attract attention….

Too late.

All of the Cullen's zoomed in the rooms and Jasper yanked me away thinking I was killing her.

I let Jasper hold me down for a second before he realized that I wasn't trying to murder my friend and let me go.

"She was having a bad dream." I told them and they all went back to what they were doing before they ran to Daphne's 'rescue.'

I moved to sit in the computer chair as I heard Daphne fall back asleep. She sure was sleeping a lot.

I wonder if she is okay…

I stood up from my spot as I heard Daphne's stomach grumble. She was hungry. I walked over to her and gently woke her up.

"You're hungry. Let's go get you something to eat." I told her and picked her up and carried her down the stairs and laid her gently on the couch.

I could tell Daphne wasn't feeling well. She looked paler then usual and slept a lot more than normal…

"What do you want to eat?" I asked and walked toward the kitchen.

"Um… Soup?" Daphne said, cupping her stomach gently and feeling it grumble under her fingers.

"Okay." I told her and took a can of soup I had found in one of the cabinets and put into a bowl.

I slipped it into the microwave and waited for it to cook.

***Beep Beep* **the microwave sounded. Soup's ready.

I took the bowl out and grabbed a napkin along with a spoon and walked the soup to her. She ate all of it and her stomach FINALLY stopped growling.

I did the dishes and by the time I was done Daphne had fallen asleep on the couch again.

I carried her upstairs and set her into my bed again.

"Cassie. We need to get ready for the fight…" I heard Edward say from his room.

"But- What about Daphne... I can't just leave her here, Edward." I said looking at Daphne worriedly.

"We can take her and put her with Bella. She will be fine." So did that mean I was getting to fight?

"NO!" He growled.

"Edward, I want to fight to protect my family. I refuse to be on the sidelines." I told him making my voice sound more certain then even I was.

"No. You can stay with me, Bella, and Daphne. You are NOT going to fight." I frowned slightly but felt a little better because I got to be with Daphne.

"Fine." I said and finally gave in.

"So where are we going?" I asked him sounding a bit confused.

"We are going to be in the mountains above the clearing." He answered and motioned for me to pick up Daphne.

I picked Daphne up, gently to make sure as I don't hurt her.

"So you gonna lead?" I asked still standing there waiting patiently.

"We can take the Volvo to a location close to the clearing, but we will have to run the rest of the way." I nodded and followed him out to the car.

Bella was sitting in the passenger seat and looked a bit surprised to see Daphne.

I set Daphne in the seat beside me and let her lean against me for support.

"Let's go." I told Edward as soon as he was in the car.

Edward started up the car and revved the engine before gunning it down the road toward what I could only guess to be the clearing.

Ready or not newborn army, here we come.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it :D! I worked on this for like… 3 hours straight… So… Yeah… <strong>

***Cassie comes in***

**Cassie: Why do I want to fight in the clearing in the story? I don't want to die yet!**

**Calm down, you don't fight in the clearing… I thought I made that clear…**

**Cassie: Oh… Okay then… Well... Now what...**

**I really don't know. I'm too tired to be funny; I think I'm going to bed.**

**Cassie: Don't leave meee!**

**Calm down. *Makes Daphne poof here* you can have Daphne to play with. BUT DON'T BREAK HER.**

**We need her for the next chapter.**

**Cassie: *Looks annoyed and a bit mad a something* FINE I won't break her**

**Daphne: You were gonna break me?**

**Oh lord… Cassie If you break it you buy it.**

**Cassie: I got Edwards credit card still... So... *Break's Daphne's arm***

**OMG CASSIE! NO! **

***Cassie takes out Eddie's credit card and shoves in face***

**Oh lord... *Takes out phone and calls Carlisle***

***Into phone:* CARLISLE! CASSIE BROKE DAPHNE!**

***Carlisle from phone:* WHAT? I'll be right there.**

**Cassie: UGH! Now you got me in trouble!**

***Daphne has been crying on the floor because of her broken arm***

**Cassie: Oh shut up! *Huffs outta room***

***Carlisle shows up and gives Daphne a brace for it then leaves room***

**Are you okay Daphne?**

**Daphne: Just dandy… *Waddles outta room with cast on arm***

**Okay then... Well… Bye then... And please review for the **_**three **_**chapters in one day.**

***Edward comes in***

**Edward: Technically its only 2 in one day then this counts as a new day, as it is like 2:30 AM.**

**STFU Edward! Nobody cares about you *Throws my alarm clock at***

**Edward: Well I was just trying to help. *Walks outta room***

**Okay then... Well… Please review for the 3 chapters in 2 days. Not bad eh?**

***Edward screaming from other room* Edward: I've seen more in one day!**

**STFU! So, anyway before I kill Edward… Bye!**


	13. Preparing for the fight

**Sup.**

***Cassie walks in and looks a bit annoyed***

**Cassie: Sup? REALLY? Sup? **

**I got bored with saying 'Hey guys' every single chapter.**

***Edward comes in***

**Edward: Sup sounds stupid.**

**You guys are mean! I was just trying to not say the same thing over and over again! Oh... and I would like to thank: **

**SetoKaiba4Life,**

**SilentTalker2000, (2ce :P)**

**Mysteriouslullaby (Thanks for the cookie! *Munch munch*)**

**Pearlioluvdraco**

**PotterNinja**

**And….**

**Jacobs little sister J.**

**Cassie: Did they say anything about me?**

**No. Not everyone thinks you're the most important person in the world… Actually PotterNinja did mention something about you… but nothing of importance.**

**Cassie: Anything about me is important! *Growl* -_-.**

**Okay, before I piss her off even MORE I'm gonna start the chapter. So… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"We can take the Volvo to a location close to the clearing, but we will have to run the rest of the way." I nodded and followed him out to the car.

Bella was sitting in the passenger seat and looked a bit surprised to see Daphne.

I set Daphne in the seat beside me and let her lean against me for support.

"Let's go." I told Edward as soon as he was in the car.

Edward started up the car and revved the engine before gunning it down the road toward what I could only guess to be the clearing.

Ready or not newborn army, here we come.

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes of driving like a maniac, we finally got as close to the clearing as possible by car.<p>

"Time to get out." Edward said and stopped the car.

"Fine fine…" I told him and picked Daphne up in one swift movement.

I opened the car door and carried Daphne with me as Edward led the way to the clearing. Bella's heart was frantic as we walked. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know she was scared.

Who wasn't? We were about to fight who knows how many newborns and we had to rip apart…. I don't understand why Edward wouldn't let me fight. It was my family to. But at least I got to stay with Daphne. To make sure she was safe. Bella stumbled uneasily and fell, but Edward caught her before she could tumble onto the ground. She sure was clumsy.

"That's an understatement..." Edward muttered to low for the humans to hear.

"Cassie?" Daphne muttered and opened her eyes and saw me carrying her.

"Good morning sleepy head." I replied with a smile.

"Where are we going?" She said looking around us in surprise.

"Somewhere safe." I told her and continued to carry her.

"Why?" She asked a bit confused.

"You were in danger." I replied in a hard tone.

"Oh." She simply said and shifted uneasily in my arms.

After 20 more minutes of walking we finally reached a large clearing indeed.

Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were all standing there, training with each other. Jacob was sitting along with the rest of the wolf pack in human form talking about ways to kill the newborns.

"Jacob. Can I talk to you about something?" Edward called out to Jacob and his head instantly turned toward Edward but then noticed me carrying Daphne and looked confused.

"Sure..." He mumbled and Edward led him off into the forest to talk to him.

"Weird." I said and set Daphne down so she could sit for a couple minutes.

"Thanks…" Daphne muttered and sat comfortably; fiddling with her shirt she had been wearing since we skipped school.

I sat down next to Daphne and started to watch the rest of the Cullen's train. Bella was talking to the wolf pack something about the fight, like everyone else.

Jasper and Carlisle were 'fighting' right now. After a few seconds of struggling on Carlisle's part. Jasper won. Figures.

Next up was Emmett and Alice… This should be entertaining. In seconds Emmett had her pinned to the ground. Wow. How much more predictable could that be?

"So… How do you kill a vampire?" Daphne asks from the ground beside me.

"Rip them apart and burn the pieces." Jasper answered and his jaw tightened a bit.

Daphne looked a bit confused but still went with it nonetheless.

Just then Jacob and Edward came back. Jacob looked uncomfortable with something and so did Edward…?

"What is it?" I asked looking in between the two of them.

"Well…" Jacob started looking nervous.

"We need one of the wolves to carry Bella up the mountain… I asked Jacob because he has a profound bound with her." Edwards said reading my mind for any hint of disapproval.

There was a lot. But I could manage if it meant Bella's life… What about Daphne?

"He is going to come back to carry her. I thought it would be less suspicious if only one of the wolves' scents is leading there. Much less likely for them to follow it." He answered my thoughts quickly.

"So why does he need to carry her?" I asked trying to figure out the situation.

"I need to carry her to… Mask her scent so that they won't follow us." Jacob answered for Edward and looked deeply into my eyes.

I sighed and finally gave Edward a nod and Jacob moved to pick Bella up. Bella sighed and snuggled into his figure… I didn't even realize it must be cold out. I didn't notice it much anymore. Like clockwork Daphne began to shiver.

"You're cold." I stated.

"I'm f-fine…" She stuttered a bit as her teeth began to chatter.

I looked over to Edward pleadingly and he took off his jacket he had been wearing and offered it to her.

"T-Thank you." She told him and snuggled into the jacket lovingly.

We stayed like this for awhile until Jacob came back and started to carry Daphne up the mountain.

I tried to follow them until Edward stopped me... Oh yeah... We can't have our scents tangled in there to… God I was an idiot sometimes.

Edward began to walk up a longer way and motioned for me to follow. I followed him and we began to run up the mountain at supernatural speeds. After a few minutes I came across a wolf's scent. It wasn't Jacob's but it smelt familiar. Probably a wolf that was protecting Bella while Edward was down with me… That's... Understandable, what with a newborn army of vampires trying to kill you.

Edward stopped once we reached the top and Bella was waiting for him, petting a large wolf. Bella got up and hugged Edwards frame, shivering a bit… And I don't think it was from the cold…

After a few more seconds Edward let go and just then did I notice the tent… How did I miss that?

The tent was a yellowish color and reminded me of the one time I went camping. One of my friends had asked me to go… I agreed… but later when it started storming and the tent flooded... I wished I hadn't of went. It was torturous, trying to sleep in 2 inches of water. Good thing the sleeping bags were waterproof… Couldn't say the same thing for our camping supplies though… It took us 3 hours of walking to find the nearest camper so we could call for help.

"Cassie?" I heard Edward say and it pulled me out of the blurry human memory.

"Yeah?" I asked and sat down on a rock that was just big enough to sit on.

"Just making sure you are okay…" He muttered to low for the humans to hear and Bella looked at him questionably.

He just shook his head and motioned for her to follow him to the tent. He zipped open the tent and 2 sleeping bags were visible along with a small space heater. Interesting. Edward sure was… thorough.

Hours later, Daphne had shown up and Bella and Daphne were in their sleeping bags fast asleep. Edward turned on the space heater when it started to snow. The sun went down and I stayed outside of the tent to look at the stars that were visible through the clouds. Jacob joined me and we sat like that for most of the night till he mentioned something about Seth switching out with him.

Reluctantly, he left and Seth took his place. Almost 20 minutes after Jacob left Edward got up from the tent, unzipped it, re-zipped it, and walked toward the clearing; saying no words to me only passing me looking like a man on a mission. After awhile, the sun rose even more and my skin glittered shinning in the light.

The sound of someone rustling in the tent got my attention. I could hear the sound of someone still sleeping. I was guessing that Bella was the one awake.

"Morning." I called out to her without turning my head, which was aimed down, looking at the forest below us.

"Good morning." Bella said sleepily and zipped the tent open, stepping out.

Knew it was Bella.

She walked over to me and sat down next to me and looked at the same direction my head was.

"So…" Bella started.

"Whats it like… being… a well... Newborn..." She asked and her blush gave away that she was a bit nervous.

"And the others say that newborns are uncontrollable and savage... But you don't seem bad..." Bella said looking like she was trying to figure out how I controlled myself.

"Well… I don't really know much about newborns... But from my own experience… You are thirsty… A lot… And... I don't necessarily consider myself savage… I've been working on protecting my friends and family lately rather than trying to eat them" I smiled sheepishly and she turned her head to look at me.

"Did Edward tell you I want to be turned?" She looked back at the forest.

What did she mean she wanted to be turned? I didn't want this… She wanted to become a monster?

"You want to become a monster?" I blurted out, now looking at Bella and my eyes grew wide.

"I don't consider you guys as monsters…" She said and looked down in shame.

"Bella, we are _vampires_. Monsters. If most of the people in Forks knew that we were vampires they would scream and run away without ever looking back." I told her now looking at her, a bit confused about why she wanted this.

"In case you haven't noticed, Bella isn't normal." Edward said jokingly, suddenly behind us.

Bella and I turned to see Edward walking over to us at human speed and sat down next to Bella, putting an arm around her and kissing her head.

"Where's Jacob? Did he already…?" Bella started

"No. Not yet. He's checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes." Edward stated.

Seth came up from behind and looked at Edward worriedly.

"It's starting." Edward informed us and stiffened at his own words.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked the chapter :D!<strong>

***Daphne comes in***

**Daphne: Why do I have to be asleep!**

**I didn't feel like writing you getting up... And I wanted to have Cassie flip out whenever she found out Bella wanted to be a vampire. Silenttalker2000 mentioned that in a review… I thought that idea was awesome… So... Yeah. If you were up, that would make the whole situation awkward.**

**Daphne: Would not!**

**Would to. *Sticks tongue out* **

***Cassie comes in***

**Cassie: Daphne, she's right… *Mumbles* For once… **

**Hey! I heard that! *Eyes go black***

**Cassie: I'm sorry! *Goes into ball and whimpers***

***Eyes go back to normal* Good. **

**Daphne: How do you do that eye thing?**

… **I don't really know but it's cool as hell.**

**Daphne: True, true.**

**Anyway… Thanks for reading peoples and please review :P.**

**Daphne: Can I say bye…? Cassie got to once.**

**No. **

**Daphne: Please? I'll be good and not try to kill you.**

**Fineee. Once. **

**Daphne: Bye! :D! **

***Annoyed face* … Oh well... Bye!**


	14. Victoria and Riley

**Hey Guys.**

***Cassie and Edward come in***

**Cassie: DON'T LET ME DIE THIS CHAPTER! *Gets on hands and knees***

**O_O... What kind of person would I be to kill the main character?**

**Edward: A bad person?**

**Yes, a very bad person Edward. Do you want a gold star? **

**Edward: Psh. No.**

***Takes out gold stars***

**Edward: You really have some? I thought you were joking!**

**No, I wasn't joking. Want one?**

**Edward: HELL YEAH! **

***Picks one off and sticks it on Edward's forehead***

**Edward: Yay.**

**Cassie: I want one….**

**No. You've tried to kill me several times.**

**Cassie: Please?**

**No.**

**Cassie: Please?**

**No.**

***Cassie gives puppy dog eyes***

**FINEEE *Peels off another and gives***

**Cassie: YAY!**

**Okay then... Well here's the... **

***Daphne comes in***

**Oh what is it now?**

**Daphne: I heard you had gold stars… I want one… **

**No! I don't have that many left.**

**Daphne: … … Please? *Puppy dog eyes***

**OH MY GOD. FINE *sticks one on eye***

**Daphne: AHH IT HURTS! GET IT OFF!**

**I thought you said you wanted one. *Smirk***

**Daphne: GET IT OFF! *Screech***

**Edward: Stay still god Dammit! *Pulls the sticker off and sticks on forehead beside the other one***

***Daphne's eye is now bloodshot and looks like it hurts***

**Heh. Well here is the chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Daphne: My eye hurts…**

**SUCK IT UP! YOU GOTTA CHAPTER TO DO! *Pats on back for enthusiasm* **

**Daphne: Fine fine. I would hate to get another gold star…**

**That's more like it! Enjoy peoples :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"You want to become a monster?" I blurted out, now looking at Bella and my eyes grew wide.

"I don't consider you guys as monsters…" She said and looked down in shame.

"Bella, we are _vampires_. Monsters. If most of the people in Forks knew that we were vampires they would scream and run away without ever looking back." I told her now looking at her, a bit confused about why she wanted this.

"In case you haven't noticed, Bella isn't normal." Edward said jokingly, suddenly behind us.

Bella and I turned to see Edward walking over to us at human speed and sat down next to Bella, putting an arm around her and kissing her head.

"Where's Jacob? Did he already…?" Bella started

"No. Not yet. He's checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes." Edward stated.

Seth came up from behind and looked at Edward worriedly.

"It's starting." Edward informed us and stiffened at his own words.

* * *

><p>We all stiffened as Edward gave us a play by play of what was happening. Is it weird that it sounded exciting?<p>

"Jacob just got there." Edward informed us and looked mainly at me, reading my thoughts to find out how I felt about this situation.

To say the least, I wasn't happy. Who would be? Their … Mate was down there fighting for his life and I couldn't be there to protect him… Was that really how I felt about him? As my mate? Man, I'm just full of surprises.

"He's good." Edward told us and I let out a relieved breath.

Edward suddenly stood up with Bella and held her behind his back. What happened? Instantly I shot over and got Daphne out of the bed. Daphne woke up and looked confused.

"What is it?" Bella asked Edward and held herself behind him.

I set Daphne down and readied myself for a fight.

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts. She knew you weren't there. She caught my scent and knew you'd be with me. Seth go" Edward stated and Seth ran off into the forest.

"Who?" I asked and looked around the forest, searching.

"Victoria." Edward had a look of confusion cross his features. "She isn't alone." He stated and motioned for Bella and Daphne to get further back.

Daphne got up and they both moved further back. Just then I could hear footsteps. My head snapped toward the footsteps and I saw a man walking toward us.

His eyes were the first thing that caught my attention. They were a dark red and he looked dangerous.

"Riley." He told the man as he walked toward us slowly.

"Listen to me. Victoria is just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you." Edward stated looking, giving me a side wards glance.

I looked over and suddenly I saw a red headed woman in the tree line, in a low crouch.

"In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." He told Riley and I looked at the pang of hurt pass over Riley's face.

"Don't listen Riley. I told you about their mind tricks." Victoria told Riley.

Why is Victoria lying to him?

"I _can_ read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying." Victoria hissed from the tree line.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about. Not you." How harsh….

"There's only you. You know that." She swiftly lied again.

Riley looked at Victoria then turned back toward us, his face still looking pained.

"Think about it. You're from Forks. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you" Does Edward have a death wish!

"Riley." The voice said from the trees again. "Don't let him do this to us. You know I love you." What a lie.

I steadied myself as he took another glance at Victoria before back at us and through glared eyes said:

"You're dead."

Then he lunged for Edward. I quickly rushed over and grabbed him, throwing him against the ground and breaking his hand off. That looked painful.

He screeched and Victoria began to run before Edward screamed at her.

"YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER CHANCE LIKE THIS!" That stopped her in her tracks.

Riley lunged for me. I threw him off and he landed on the ground roughly about 30 yards from me.

"YOU WANT HER. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I ripped him apart. When I turned him to ash. When I turned him into _nothing._" Edward stated, walking closer toward Victoria's now shaking figure.

She was shaking from anger. After a few more seconds she ran at him and Edward threw her down, causing them both to slide on the snowy floor.

Victoria got up and lunged toward Bella but was grabbed by Edward and thrown against a tree. She landed with a small crunch. Her head flipped toward Bella and Daphne, Edward pushed the tree down, causing Victoria to land in a crouch and then she got up and started to run toward Bella and Daphne again.

Edward jumped from his spot and caught her off guard and roughly threw her head against the ground, causing her face to crack a little.

Riley got up from his crouch and ran toward me again, biting into my arm as I threw him again, further this time. It burned… I fell on the ground and closed my eyes trying to make the pain go away, trying to get up the courage to go and help as Riley walked over to Victoria and Edward and started to get in position to kill him.

Bella fumbled around on the ground and grabbed a rock. She put the rock to the top of her arm and slit the top. Blood began to ooze out of the cut and down her arm.

My throat burned and my eyes focused in on the blood. I broke out of my gaze and held my breath as Edward grabbed Riley, as he was caught off guard with the sudden bloodshed and threw him against a rock causing him to fall on his face. If he were paying attention, he wouldn't have fallen. Dumbass.

I grabbed Riley roughly as Edward grabbed Victoria. Riley somehow managed to break my grip and rushed over to Bella and Daphne. Biting the first one he saw… Which just so happened to be Daphne. I grabbed him off of my friend as quick as possible and bit his neck hard and yanking on the 'flesh' and thoroughly severing his head from his body. Daphne's screams filled the air and I looked at her and walked over to her, trying to figure out way to help her. Her right arm had a bite wound in it just below the shoulder blade.

I took a glance at Bella as she was looking wide eyed at Daphne.

Edward was still fighting with Victoria so he was currently unavailable at this time… I had to do something.

"I-I-I know what to do." Bella told me and got on her knees, looking at me.

"What do I do?" I asked her and looked at my friend who was screaming incomplete sentences such as 'FIRE! STOP IT!' Etc.

"You have to suck the venom out." She told me and I looked at her like she had sprouted a second head.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it :D big cliff hanger huh? ;D… Will Cassie suck the venom out or will she let her best friend turn into a vampire? Find out next chapter!<strong>

***Cassie comes in***

**Cassie: That's a lame way to end a chapter!**

**Is not!**

**Cassie: It is… Also Edward won't stop obsessing about the stickers... You got him hooked.**

**OH AND… I would like to thank: **

**TheLoveChildofKatnissandPeeta, (Hunger games fan, I'm guessing XD?)**

**Dib-demi,**

**And **

**SetoKaiba4life.**

**Cassie: WAIT! YOU FORGOT POTTERNINJA! She told me I was awesome.**

***Looks at reviews* Oh yeah… I wasn't going to mention her because Cassie, quite frankly I don't think you are awesome.**

**Cassie: That's mean! Oh… and Edward wanted me to do this.*Steals gold stars and runs off***

**NOO THOSE WERE MINE! Dang it… Oh well… Hoped you liked the chapter... And review please :D?**


	15. Volturi incounter and a surprise

**Hey Guys. **

***Edward walks in, his face covered in gold stars***

**Oh my god… How do you even see with those on?**

***Edward shrugs***

**Edward: It's pretty hard... But I just love these gold stars. They made me feel so much better about myself. I never want to take them off.**

… **Ooookay then? Oh and I would like to thank:**

**SetoKaiba4Life,**

**BrokenYetDreaming,**

**And **

**Silenttalker2000. (Twice :D)**

… **And I would like to especially thank SetoKaiba4life for saying and I quote: '****:D you're an amazing writer!' You make me feel so good about myself.**

***Cassie comes in***

**Cassie: **_**Now**_** who's full of herself?**

**Shut up. I rarely get reviews saying I'm awesome and such. I deserve to indulge in them. I actually am the one WRITING this story. What do you do Cassie? **

**Cassie: I be my awesome self on a daily basis.**

**Edward: *Mumbles something about being self centered***

**I know right!**

**Cassie: I AM NOT SELF CENTERED! *Storms off***

**On that note... I think I'm going to start the chapter. Enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

I grabbed Riley roughly as Edward grabbed Victoria. Riley somehow managed to break my grip and rushed over to Bella and Daphne. Biting the first one he saw… Which just so happened to be Daphne. I grabbed him off of my friend as quick as possible and bit his neck hard and yanking on the 'flesh' and thoroughly severing his head from his body. Daphne's screams filled the air and I looked at her and walked over to her, trying to figure out way to help her. Her right arm had a bite wound in it just below the shoulder blade.

I took a glance at Bella as she was looking wide eyed at Daphne.

Edward was still fighting with Victoria so he was currently unavailable at this time… I had to do something.

"I-I-I know what to do." Bella told me and got on her knees, looking at me.

"What do I do?" I asked her and looked at my friend who was screaming incomplete sentences such as 'FIRE! STOP IT!' Etc.

"You have to suck the venom out." She told me and I looked at her like she had sprouted a second head.

* * *

><p>Did she just say what I thought she said? I would have to <em>suck<em> the venom out of my best friend?

I would do anything for Daphne. I never wanted her to become a monster. But by sucking the venom out, I become the monster I am trying to protect her from, which makes this decision very difficult.

Become a monster or force my friend into being one. Putting it that way, the decision is clear.

Daphne will _NOT_ become a monster. Not on my watch.

And with that I bite into the wound. It tastes _heavenly._ I continue to suck until I can tell the tart taste of the venom is gone. Now I just have to force myself to stop…

_Stop._ I tell myself but my body just doesn't want to listen.

_STOP! YOU'LL KILL HER! _My mind screams but yet again, my body doesn't care.

_Don't be a monster._ A voice whispers in my head causing my body to start to realize what I was doing.

I was killing my best friend. My body instantly reacted and I forced myself off of Daphne. I listened for a second and noticed her heart beat was a little slower than usual and the wound kept pouring blood.

Without thinking, I ran my tongue over the bite mark and that caused the wound to seal. Good to know. Bella looked at me surprised. Edward had finally finished off Victoria and was taking out a lighter, before throwing the lighter onto the body pieces of Riley and Victoria which he had piled together.

Their mauled bodies instantly got engulfed in the flames. Also good to know. Edward looked at me and saw Daphne lying on the ground. He knew what had happened. He looked at me surprised and gave me a sheepish smile. I smiled back a bit and he walked over to us, embracing Bella slightly.

"Alice needs us to go." He told me as well as Bella and I looked at Daphne worriedly.

"The wolves can take her." He told me and I instantly felt a little better.

Like he'd known he had been called, Seth came out of the forest in a human form wearing shorts and noticed Daphne.

"_Now_ you show up."I mumbled and instantly felt a pang of regret.

"Seth. Can you take Daphne?" Edward asked and Seth nodded before walking over to us and gently picking up Daphne.

Daphne snuggled into his figure and her eyes parted a bit just to take a look at me, before they fluttered back closed.

Edward carried Bella down the mountain at super natural speed and I ran along with them.

We were greeted by our family and I noticed someone which made my jaw drop almost to the ground.

Misty was here.

"Cassie?" She said looking at me like she was looking into the sun.

"You know her?" Jasper asked looking so confused.

"She… Was my friend... To say the least… She kind of disappeared..." I muttered the words finally realizing where she's been.

Misty looked at me still confused and looked like she could ask a billion questions.

"The pack needs to leave." Carlisle stated.

"The Volturi won't honor our truce with the werewolves." Jasper finished for him.

I had a thousand questions. Yet no answers. Just like normal.

I stood by my fellow family members waiting for whatever fate was going to come.

I turned my head towards one of the wolves and another wolf- Jacob came out of the tree line behind her. A newborn broke through the trees in front of them and the silvery looking wolf growled, its head turning toward him.

"LEAH DON'T!" Edward screamed but just stood there.

Why wasn't he helping? Jacob saw as the silvery wolf- Leah was losing the battle. Jacob started to run toward her and grabbed the newborn, and fighting him for a few milliseconds before the vampire broke his ribs. The deafening crack bounced off the trees.

"JACOB!" I screamed as the rest of the pack ran over to destroy the vampire.

Jacob shifted back to his normal human form and I raced over to him as well as Carlisle and Edward. Bella raced at a human pace.

"Jacob. Hold on. Carlisle's gonna take care of you." Edward said soothingly and I felt horrible watching my mate in pain like this.

If only I had raced over here in time. I could've saved him. Edward looked up at me and looked into my eyes and his brows furrowed.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle confirmed which made me visibly wince as I tried to comprehend the pain he was in.

My poor Jacob. My Jacob was hurt. I thought without even really comprehending what I was doing.

"Cassie." Jacob said roughly from the ground.

"Jacob. I'm here." I told him comfortingly and rubbed soothing circles into his left arm.

"JACOB YOU IDIOT I HAD IT!" Leah scolded him as the rest of the wolf pack walked up with her.

"LEAH!" One of the bigger men said and kneeled down next to Jacob.

"I need to reset the bones before the accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting" Carlisle told us and placed his arm on Jacobs arm, gently feeling the tissue.

"We need to get Jacob out of here. We aren't gonna want to fight with the Volturi." Edward said in a pleading tone.

"We'll take him back to Billy's." The bigger man said and Carlisle nodded.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle told the man.

"Hang in there, Jake." Bella told Jacob and a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Edward motioned for us to move, which I did reluctantly and the wolf pack leaned down and picked him up, each shouldering a bit of his weight. Jacob was wincing and crying out in pain as they carried him off into the forest.

"They're coming!" Alice softly screamed at us and we all got in our previous positions standing in a sort of line.

I looked toward were the others were looking and 4 people in began walking toward us, all sporting black robes and red eyes.

They stopped about 4 yards in front of us, near the fire of the half charred vampires. Misty was furthest from them, behind us and Jasper was standing next to her… Almost as if he was ready to kill her on command. He probably was.

Bella's heart quickened whenever the Volturi stopped and all took off the hoods in unison.

One was a girl; her blond hair was beautifully tucked into a bun behind her head. The person next to her looked almost identical. You could tell they were related somehow, and the one next to him had blondish hair that stood out like the girl's. But the one that scared me the most was on the left of the Blond. He looked downright lethal. His sheer height surpassed many people I had met. He had red eyes like the rest of them… But the look in his eyes looked… smug.

"Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact." The blond girl stated.

"We were lucky." Carlisle told her, almost convincing me.

He sure was a good liar.

"I doubt that." She told him.

Apparently not a good _enough_ liar.

"It appears we have missed an entertaining fight." The guy who looked identical to the blond stated.

"Yes." The blond started sounding smug. "Its not often we are rendered unnecessary."

"If you would've arrived a half hour ago you would've fulfilled your purpose." Edward said looking like he could rip her head off.

That made me wonder. What was she thinking that made him so mad?

"Pity." She told him and her eyes narrowed a bit.

Her eyes moved to Misty. "You missed one."

I had to hold myself back from hissing or growling.

Misty's breath sped up and she looked worriedly at me and back towards the blond.

Jasper walked toward Misty again and stood next to her. My jaw tightened as I eyed him suspiciously.

"We offered her safety in order for her surrender." Carlisle told the blond and looked at Misty.

"That wasn't yours to offer." The blond looked at Carlisle and narrowed her eyes again.

Misty looked at Jasper and back at me with a pleading look.

"Why did you come?" The blond asked Misty in a louder voice.

After a few seconds, Misty didn't answer and then her head bent back unnaturally and she started screaming.

What was she doing to Misty! My breathing rose and I tried to remain calm.

"Who created you?" The blond asked again.

Misty's screams became louder. Esme gave the blond a pleading look.

"You don't have to do that. She'll tell you anything you need to know." Esme stated and Jane's face twitched into a smile.

How dare she.

"I know." The blond told Esme and her smile widened as she saw my anger clearly on my face.

Misty coughed for a second and finally stammered out: "I-I-I don't know. Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe." Misty shot me another pleading look.

I wish so much I could help her… I couldn't doom my new family to the fate that Misty's future surely held.

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." Edward said sounding like he was fighting off hissing at her.

So was I.

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would've stopped her." Carlisle told Edward.

He sounded almost as if he was pleading Edward. Like our lives' depended on not pissing these people off. It probably did.

"Isn't that right Jane?" Carlisle finished and nodded toward the blond.

Jane… Such a cute name could never be so evil… Could it?

"Of course." Jane said and smiled faintly.

Jane's head slightly bowed and she turned her head even further toward the side.

"Felix."

The man beside her- the one that scared me gave a wild smile and suddenly Esme interrupted.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" She said, trying to save Misty's life.

I could envy her motherly abilities.

Felix stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Jane questionably.

"Well… Take responsibility for her." Esme finished and looked at Jane with the same pleading look on her face.

"Give her a chance." Carlisle sounded like he was begging.

"The Volturi don't give second chances." Jane stated and looked over at Bella. "Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know she's still human."

Finally Bella spoke up. "The date is set."

Wait... What date? I threw Edward questionable glances but then just turned my head back to watch Jane's reaction.

"Take care of that Felix. I'd like to go home." Jane's jaw went slightly rigid and the same wild look crossed Felix's face.

Felix stalked toward Misty and I reluctantly moved out of the way. Misty gave me one more pleading look before her screams filled the air once again before ending with a large tearing sound.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed :D. Poor Misty huh? Too bad she… died… Oh and if you haven't realized… MISTY WAS BREE TANNER. *Dun dun dun*<strong>

**Okkayyy I don't really feel like doing the whole end chapter thing… It's like 3 in the morning and I am SO FREAKIN' tired. So… Bye… And please review. :D. **


	16. Flashbacks Part 1

**Hey. This chapter is a little sad and it's going back to some of Cassie's life before she met the Cullen's. I hope you like-**

***Edward comes in, his whole body completely engulfed in stars***

**OH MY GOD! THAT'S IT I'M CALLING BELLA HERE TO PUT YOU INTO LINE! *Takes out phone and begins to dial Bella's number.***

**Edward: NOO! Not Bella! She won't understand my love for these wonderful golden stars. PLEASE DON'T! ANYTHING BUT HER!**

**Nope. I'm calling her. *Pushes send and Bella picks up after 3 rings.***

**Bella on phone: Hello? Who is this?**

**I'm the writer. Now, come over here right now. *Gives address along with what else is going on***

**Bella on phone: I'll be there in 20 minutes.**

***Hangs up***

**Edward: I hope you're happy! Now you got me in trouble. *Mumbles something about being mean under breath***

**I AM NOT MEAN! *Growls***

***Edward whimpers and hides in corner as my eyes turn black***

***We stay like this for quite some time till Bella shows up***

**Bella: OH MY GOD! What in the hell happened to your eyes? *Her face is like this: O_O?***

**Don't ask. Get your man out of here. Now.**

**Bella: Fine. *Grabs Edward by ear and drags out.***

**That's much better. Peace and- **

***Emmett comes in***

**Mother of god. Emmett what in the hell do you want?**

**Emmett: I was Bella's ride over here and wanted to see if what she said about your eyes was true. It was. **

**Leave. Now. *Eyes go darker and veins begin to show underneath my black eyes***

**Emmett: O_O *Runs out of room and a car can be heard as it speeds out of the drive way.***

***Sighs* **

**Now that that is taken care of-**

***Cassie comes in***

**OH MY F-CKING GOD! **

**Cassie: I just would like to remind you that you are running out of time with this intro.**

**Oh… Well... I guess I will just have to thank the people in the ending then… Okay… Well... Enjoy! **

**PS: It is a flashback... So it might be confusing, but there are going to be more of these. I will put the date in front of them to tell you when it is and also to make it less confusing... Okay? Okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Give her a chance." Carlisle sounded like he was begging.

"The Volturi don't give second chances." Jane stated and looked over at Bella. "Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know she's still human."

Finally Bella spoke up. "The date is set."

Wait... What date? I threw Edward questionable glances but then just turned my head back to watch Jane's reaction.

"Take care of that Felix. I'd like to go home." Jane's jaw went slightly rigid and the same wild look crossed Felix's face.

Felix stalked toward Misty and I reluctantly moved out of the way. Misty gave me one more pleading look before her screams filled the air once again before ending with a large tearing sound.

* * *

><p>January 1st 2004 1:34 AM<p>

I laughed as I saw what Daphne had posted on Facebook. She posted a picture of her cat wearing a New Year's Eve hat.

I giggled a bit and felt the nudge of my own dog trying to make its presence known.

I looked down and saw my black and silver spotted 'wiener dog'.

"Hey Blackjack." I picked him up and held him in my arms like a baby.

He licked my face which only caused me to giggle more. I looked back up to my window screen to see that I had a message. I clicked the message. It was Misty tell me about some drama with some guy in her class. Typical Misty.

I smiled and read the message slowly and carefully. I knew she would 'quiz' me about it later. She didn't believe that I read her messages, or checked all her photos she posted.

To be honest, I didn't read or look at most of them.

*Buzz* *Buzz* my phone sounded.

I gently placed my dog back onto the floor and took my phone out of my jean pocket.

'Hey Cassie. How have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile. Want to watch a movie with me tomorrow? - Daph'

I winced remembering the last time Daphne had went to see a movie. She invited Misty and all hell broke loose. Misty always was a rebel of some sorts. She broke the VERY expensive projector, ruined the ending to the movie to EVERYONE in the movie theater, threw popcorn at the manager and managed to get us kicked out all in just one visit. That was nothing compared to what she did to us at the zoo. She was a trouble maker, to say the least.

'No thx. Happy New Year to you to, Daphne.' I texted back and shoved the phone back into my pocket.

Finally. I can get some sleep.

I slipped out of my jeans and shoes then jumped into bed. I was too lazy to change into a proper night outfit.

I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_Thump Thump_

I opened my eyes and groaned a bit. I hated being woken up. I looked around to find were the noise came from and my eyes landed on the window. My boyfriend, sitting outside of it holding a box of chocolates in one hand and a Happy New Year hat in the other. I opened my window and let him crawl in through the one story house.

I took in a minute to just look at him.

He was wearing a dark blue shirt (That you could clearly see his nicely sized muscles, if I may add.) that almost matched his eyes, although they were a little lighter than that and his jeans were almost the same dark blue. His shoes were a darkish black that reminded me of his dark brown hair that I loved so much. I could get lost in the small curls that were formed into it.

"Hi Cassie. Happy New Year." He bent down to kiss me and I let him do so.

I blushed suddenly when I realized I was still in my underwear and my shirt from when I went to sleep.

"Hi Daniel." I told him as he put the New Years Day hat on my head and set the chocolates down on the side of my desk where my computer and home work was located.

Not that I did any of it, though.

"Thanks" I told him and gave him another peck on the lips.

This time he moved to deepen the kiss. I pulled back from his lips and he sighed.

I never let anything get to far between me and Daniel. He was a bit to forward, for my tastes.

"Make yourself at home." I told him and pulled out one of the chocolates in the box and ate it.

"Mmm." I loved chocolate. I fear I may have an addiction. Is it even possible to be addicted to chocolate? For me it is at least.

Daniel made himself welcome and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat next to him and Daniel sat there awkwardly thumbing his fingers together.

"Listen- Cassie we need to talk about this." He finally said, breaking the silence.

Uh oh. Whenever someone says, 'We need to talk.' It's normally not a good thing. Was it about my 'no sex' rule?

"I've been… Thinking… Maybe we should… See other people…" He finally choked out.

What? He was breaking up with me?

A tear went down my cheek as I understood his meaning.

"I understand." Truthfully, I didn't really understand.

"Get out." I sobbed out and Daniel reluctantly walked out the window.

Not before whispering 2 words.

"I'm sorry."

The messed up part? So was I.

* * *

><p><strong>Before someone interrupts I would like to thank: <strong>

**BrokenYetDreaming,**

**SilentTalker2000,**

**Roxie I do byte,**

**SetoKabia4life,**

**Dib-Demi,**

**And **

**101XTeamCullenX101. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing :D…**

**Also, sorry for it being short. But I promise I will upload at least one more before tuesday. Promise... So.. Now what?**

***Waits a few seconds just sitting there***

**Um... Wow. Nobody actually showed up yet. Wow.**

***Damon Salvatore from Vampire Diaries walks in***

**OH MY GOD IS THAT DAMON FREAKIN SALVATORE? *Squeal***

**Damon: Yep. *Smirk***

**Can I touch you? **

**Damon: Uh…. I think I have the wrong room. *Smirk disappears and looks at awkwardly* **

***Eyes go black* No. you have the right room.**

**Damon: You don't scare me little girl!**

***Picks up telepathically with cool Author powers and Damon screams to be put down* **

**Nah. You're fun to play with.**

***Cassie walks in***

**Cassie: Hey sorry I'm La- *Sees Damon* What. The. Hell?**

**Oh… Hi Cassie… *has been slowly undressing Damon from the position he is currently in, pinned to one of my walls***

**Cassie: O_O... I'm just gonna leave now….**

**Okay. Bye.**

**Damon: Help Me! **

**Shut up Damon!**

***Stefan Salvatore, also from Vampire Diaries bursts through the door***

**Stefan: What in the hell is going on here?**

***Cassie shrugs and walks out of room, brushing past Stefan***

**Oh. It's Stefan. I never did like him.**

**Stefan: HEY! *Growls and lunges but before he makes it I knock him out with my 'powers.'***

**Damon: O_O... Please don't hurt me.**

**Oh, Damon. I won't hurt you….*Strokes cheek lovingly* Much… *Evil smile***

**Damon: HELP! **

**Before I sign off to play with little Damon here… *Looks at Damon and winks* I might as well end this.**

**Bye guys and please review :D**

**Damon: HEL- *Covers mouth with hand***

**Bye :D!**


	17. Cassie's love for her mate

**Hi! I would like to thank: **

**BrokenYetDreaming,**

**SilentTalker2000,**

**And**

**Dib-demi.**

**Thank you SilentTalker2000 for saying I am an awesome writer :D. **

***Cassie comes in***

**Cassie: Heyy. Sup? Am I late?**

**Surprisingly no, you are not late.**

**Cassie: Oh. Okay then. **

**Interesting.. Now what?**

***Edward comes in and is sticker free***

**Edward! You got over your sticker addiction!**

**Edward: More like Bella took them all away and burned them. *Sniffle***

**Interesting…. **

**Cassie: You really are pathetic. You are addicted to STICKERS.**

**Yeah… I know… He is pathetic.**

**Edward: AM NOT! *Storms off***

**Okay then… Well… Time to start the chapter I guess… Enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"I've been… Thinking… Maybe we should… See other people…" He finally choked out.

What? He was breaking up with me?

A tear went down my cheek as I understood his meaning.

"I understand." Truthfully, I didn't really understand.

"Get out." I sobbed out and Daniel reluctantly walked out the window.

Not before whispering 2 words.

"I'm sorry."

The messed up part? So was I.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

After the Volturi left Edward said I could go with Carlisle to see Jacob. I was heartbroken about Misty but I needed to see my mate.

I was currently waiting outside of the little room Jacob was staying in. Carlisle is inside breaking every bone that had healed. They needed to be reset…. Listening to his cries was torture. But I knew it was for the greater good.

After about 5 more minutes of bone resetting and the constant sound of his screams, they both stopped.

"The worse is over." He informed me and the rest of the pack, who had been waiting outside with me.

"I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." Carlisle was now standing in front of Billy and talking almost directly to him.

"Thank you." Billy sounded sincere as he offered him his hand.

Carlisle took his hand and shook it before letting it go and turning toward me.

"He's asking for you." He informed me.

I hadn't heard… Must've been caught up in my own thoughts. Weird.

I looked toward Billy and he gave me a nod as a sort of 'go ahead.' I walked past them and walked inside the little room. Jacob was lying on a bed, his body covered in sweat and one half of his body was completely bandaged up.

Poor Jacob.

"Hi Jacob." I said, sitting down next to a chair that was sitting beside him.

"Hey." He said in a struggled whisper.

"I was worried about you." He finally managed to say after a few deep breaths.

"Worried about me?" I asked confused.

"About the fight with Victoria. I wasn't sure if you had gotten hurt or not." Oh. Why was he worried about me? He was the one with half his bones broken.

I put my hand on Jacob's lightly tracing the gauze that surrounded it. My poor Jacob.

"That feels nice" I could guess why, my hand was colder than an ice pack.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Jacob… I should've done something its just I wasn't fast en-" Jacob cut me off and looked at me tenderly

"Cassie, It wasn't your fault. It was mine, I should've been more careful. Don't blame yourself." He closed his eyes in frustration.

I didn't like seeing him this way. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. Just for a fraction of a second but that caused his eyes to open in surprise.

"Cassie?" He asked confused and giving me a questionable glance.

"Jacob, I've been deigning this ever since you first told me you imprinted on me. But whenever I saw you in this bad of a condition… I just… My heart almost broke… I just... I love you Jacob." I finally managed to say.

"I-I love you to, Cassie." I put my hand on his face and moved the bit of hair that covered his left eye.

Now he was officially mine.

I smiled a little at the thought. Jacob was mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making it so short.. I just.. I thought this was the perfect way to end it. Is it not? <strong>

***Cassie comes in carrying my dog***

**Cassie, how many times have I said… PUT FLUFFY DOWN!**

**Cassie: That would make your second time. *Throws fluffly at the writer and I catch her***

**CASSIE! WTH! THAT IS TOTALLY NOT COOL! YOU COULD'VE HURT FLUFFY! *Pets fluffy tenderly***

**Cassie: Actually I turned fluffy into a vampire dog.**

…**. You did what? Is that even possible?**

**Fluffy: Bark bark! *Bite***

**SON OF A * Bleep bleep bleep bleep bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep***

**Cassie: When did we get that censor?**

**I really don't know. *throws fluffy down***

**Well… If that's all… Please review while I get this stupid bite mark checked by Carlisle.… *Glares at Cassie***

**Cassie: Can I say bye:**

***BLEEP* NO! Bye :D!**


	18. Flashbacks Part 2

***Takes out phone and dials a number* **

**Hey, Eddie. I need you to come here. One of the reviewers has a question for you.**

**Edward: A question for me? *Squeal* I'll be there in a second**

**Okay... *hangs up***

***Edward shows up seconds later with a star-covered shirt* **

**O_O… Okay… That's... A nice... Shirt you got there...**

**Edward: Bella said I couldn't have stars on any part of my body… So I put it on my shirt… So whats the question?**

**Well, the question is from SilentTalker2000. It says: Just one question, it think it's hilarious but what is with Edward and his obsession with gold stars?**

**Well, SilentTalker2000. That is a good question. So Eddie, what is with you and your gold stars?**

**Edward: They make me feel wanted. I love them because they let me know I'm special and loved. They are my friends.**

**Okaaaay then…. I have one question myself, why do you keep a diary?**

**Edward: Well… I love venting out my feelings that I have kept pent up for years and years. **

**You know, I hear that keeping your emotions pent up isn't good for your health…**

**Edward: I'm a vampire.**

**Oh yeah… WELL Time for the chapter. I'll acknowledge all who reviewed at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Jacob, I've been deigning this ever since you first told me you imprinted on me. But whenever I saw you in this bad of a condition… I just… My heart almost broke… I just... I love you Jacob." I finally managed to say.

"I-I love you to, Cassie." I put my hand on his face and moved the bit of hair that covered his left eye.

Now he was officially mine.

I smiled a little at the thought. Jacob was mine.

* * *

><p>January 1st 2004 11:29 AM<p>

Daniel had left me. I couldn't get over that thought. He left me like I was nothing.

Maybe I was.

That thought right there caused fresh tears to rush to my eyes.

Daniel was gone. I loved him.

_Knock Knock_

I quickly wiped my tears from my face and slipped on some shorts I had lying around. I began trying to compose myself enough were I was presentable.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded rough and it broke.

"Cassie?" Daphne's voice came from the other side of the locked door. "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

Why was Daphne here?

I walked over to the door and unlocked it. She looked me over with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She repeated

"No… Daniel broke up with me…" New tears began pouring down my cheeks and Daphne pulled me in for a hug whispering soothing words.

"It's okay Cassie. It's Okay, its okay, its okay." Daphne repeated over and over trying to calm me down.

"Why did he leave me? I was with him for 2 and ½ years. He just left me like that. Like I was nothing. Maybe I am nothing…" I voiced my thoughts to Daphne and her look hardened.

"You aren't nothing. You are my friend, Cassie. No- Scratch that. You're more like a sister to me. I've known you half your life and I know I could come to you for anything. You have been there for me. Now it's my turn to be there for you. I refuse to let you believe that you are nothing. You mean a lot to me, Cassie." Daphne finished and pulled me in for another bear hug.

Wow. Daphne really did care a lot about me didn't she? Normally I am the one who plays therapist.

"Thank you Daphne." My voice sounded close to normal and the tears stopped coming out.

"No problem." Daphne finally let me go and a wide grin stretched her face.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked.

"Um… I don't know…" We still had a day off from school because of the New Year's.

God I loved breaks from school.

"Wanna go to Star Skate? It's open today." Daphne sounded excited.

Great…

"Sure." I said with a sigh and motioned her out of the room so I could change.

She rolled her eyes but complied.

I looked all around my room before I found my favorite outfit I owned.

A pinstriped fedora, Black shirt with dark blue swirls, dark jeans, and to top it off, my favorite pair of shoes.

I brushed my hair frantically and went to my bathroom me and my mother shared that was connected between our rooms. I brushed my teeth, put deodorant on, Etc.

"Ready." I called out, putting a dab of cheap perfume my mom owned.

"Okay. Let's go." Daphne said from the other side of the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I grabbed my mother's purse on the way out.

"So who's gonna drive us?" I said once we got outside.

"Nobody. We're walking." UGH! It's like 3 blocks though.

"But it's like 3 blocks!" I exclaimed and looked at Daphne like she was crazy.

"Oh C'mon. It will be good for us." I groaned but kept walking to the side of Daphne.

We walked for 20 minutes, talking the entire way. We weren't really in any hurry.

I walked inside the place and took out the purse, searching for any money to get us in.

I found 2 20's. That ought to be enough.

"2 Inline skates please." I said with a smile, giving the woman my money.

"Cassie- I can pay for myself-"Daphne said, eyeing the 20's.

"No. I insist. 2 inline's please." I repeated.

The woman handed us 2 tickets, which we would use to get our skates.

We opened the door and walked into another room the held the skates.

The room had hundreds of skates, along with a guy behind a desk who helped you find the right ones.

"2 inline's size 8." I told him and handed him our tickets.

The man said something under his breath but still complied, grabbing the tickets roughly and stuffing them into a jar.

He walked over to a sign that said '8' and pulled 2 pairs of skates out. He gave them to us and went back to grumbling under his breath.

"Weirdo…" I whispered to Daphne as soon as we were far enough away and I was positive he wouldn't hear me.

"I know right?" Daphne said and stopped suddenly.

"Wait?" I said following her gaze.

In the corner, Misty was sitting in someone's lap making out with him…. Daniel's lap.

"That bastard!" I exclaimed and threw my skates down on the ground, new tears began pouring down my face at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cassie comes in*<strong>

**Cassie: WHY DID EDWARD GET TO ANSWER A QUESTION! DOESN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT ME! **

**Calm the hell down or I will call Jasper and make him calm you down.**

**The reason Edward got to answer a question is because someone asked him a question. The reviewers basically run this whole thing, Cassie, if one of them asks you or anyone else a question I will have you answer it. **

**Cassie: Oh… Ask me questions!**

***Mumbles: Attention whore…***

**Cassie: I HEARD THAT!**

**Glad you did. Anyway, thank you: **

**PotterNinja **

**And **

**Dib-Demi **

**For reviewing.**

**Cassie: Only 2?**

**Yep. Only 2. I'm glad for every review I get. So thank you guys!**

**Cassie: You really are pathetic.**

***Eyes go black and voice turns demonic***

**I AM NOT PATHETIC! *Growl***

**Cassie: OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY! *Hides in corner***

***Eyes and voice go back to normal* that's what I thought.**

**So anyway, thanks again for reviewing. **

**Cassie: And please ask me questions! **

**Ugh. See what I have to deal with? Anyway, Bye! And please review :D!**


	19. Questions with Cassie

**Hey! Well... Today, on account that I have broken my right ring finger, the real chapter will have to be on hold.I was thinking of just waiting... But I wasn't going to do that to you. Sooo... QUESTION TIME!**

***Dials Cassie's number.***

**Cassie on phone: WHAT DO YOU WANT? I was busy draining a bear.**

**You have some questions people wanna ask you.**

**Cassie on phone: I'll be there in 2 minutes. *Hangs up***

***Thumbs fingers together, in a bored fashion for a few minutes.***

***Cassie bursts through the door***

**Cassie: QUESTIONSS! What are they? *Sits down and waits expectantly***

**Chill... Okay. Well. *Grabs a list of all the reviews* **

**Okay. Well. Pearlioluvdraco says: ****I have a question…questions. Why attention whore that made me pee my pants laughing also Cassie why do you try to kill fluffy and the author and why don't you steal Edwards sticker shirts like a good vampire ;)**

**Okay. Well… Cassie answer.**

**Cassie:** **I'll answer all I can understand. Well, the first part confuses me. I am **_**NOT**_** a attention whore. That's a bit insulting. *Glare* The second part, I try to kill her and fluffy because… Well… I don't like her much…**

**The feelings mutual. **

**Cassie: ANYWAY, I actually have nothing against her dog. **

**Which I actually haven't seen in a couple days.**

**Cassie: Was I talking? I believe so. As I was saying… I don't steal Edward's shirt because first of all: I don't really care about it. Second of all: Bella already burned it. That's… it.. Next question.**

**Fine fine… Well SilentTalker2000 asks: Q4Cassie: what is with Cassie and attention! Can she not live longer than five seconds if no one notices her?**

**Cassie: I love attention. Its like Edward and his stars. We need them. I love attention… It just makes me feel… Loved. Its hard to explain. Next question.**

**That was the crappiest answer ever.**

**Cassie: NOT MY FAULT! **

**Yes it is. **

***Cassie mutters something rude about me***

**I HEARD THAT! *Eyes go black***

**Cassie: I'M SORRY! D: *Hides in corner***

**That's what I thought… Now the next question is from PotterNinja and it says:**

**I have a deep, meaningful question for Cassie! (hopefully she gets all excited at this)**

**The question is... (building anticipation)**

**...What's it like to know the author?**

**:D**

**Cassie: That's the worst question ever. She abuses me and is annoying. She won't stop writing me doing stupid things in the stories, and she's rude. **

**How in the hell am I rude? You know- Nevermind. I'm ending this. My hand is freakin' throbbing. It hurts. **

**Bye people!**

**Cassie: BYE! ASK ME MORE QUESTIONS!**

**Son of a … You got to say bye… Oh well..Review and leave questions for Cassie or Daphne... Anyone in Twilight really... (Even someone whos dead like Victoria :P) Byeee.**


	20. Family bonds

**Hey. How are you? Sorry this chapter took so long it's just… Broken finger makes it **_**pretty**_** hard to write. Oh! We also got some questions for Edward and one for Victoria… **

***Snaps fingers and Victoria is in the room, tied to a chair with vampire-proof restraints***

**Victoria: What the hell! Who are you? *Snarl***

**Victoria… You wouldn't want to talk to me in that tone. I was the one who brought you back from the dead in the first place.**

**Victoria: What? The last thing I remember was that I was fighting Edward… You're telling me I lost against that bastard!**

**Yes, Victoria you did loose against that *Air quotes* Bastard. So anyway, you have a question from SilentTalker2000.**

**Victoria: I'm not answering anything for you! *Growls exposing several teeth***

***Eyes go black and my voice turns demonic***

**Yes, Victoria you will. Understand?**

***Victoria's eyes go wide and she shuts her mouth, looking scared***

**Victoria: *Fearful tone* Okay.**

***Eyes and voice go to normal***

**That's what I thought. So SilentTalker2000 asks: '****Wait, you can bring Victoria back? OK well, here's something that confused me, why did you use Riley like that? Also, why not just kill Edward, I love his character but Bella's cooler, why kill her to get revenge for your mate? He's the one that went after her.' **

**Victoria: Well... I used Riley because he knew Forks very well and could help me navigate… He also was quite strong and muscular. He looked like he could manage quite well…. So I chose him. And to answer the rest of the question, if I killed Edward it wouldn't be any fun. **

**You mean like he couldn't live without her… Like in New Moon when he thought she was dead how he went to the Volturi? **

**Victoria: Kind of… I just… Well he killed my James, *Eyes go darker red with anger* so I decided to kill his Bella. If I killed him it would destroy the purpose of why I was doing it in the first place, and that was so he would suffer.**

**That's… Really… Dark… Victoria…**

**Victoria: What did you expect? *Smirk* Kittens and rainbows?**

**No. So, anyway, now it's time for you to go back to being dead.**

**Victoria: *Smirk disappears and sounds a bit frightened* what? You're going to kill me again?**

**Not exactly… Technically you're already dead… Being a vampire… And not to mention you already have been ripped apart and burned to pieces... So you just go back to nonexistenting. Have fun!**

**Victoria: WAI- **

***Snaps fingers and she is gone***

**That's better. Much less bitchy-ness in the room now.**

***Cassie comes in* **

***Mutter* I spoke to soon….**

**Cassie: Do I have any questions? **

**Yeah... One of my friends in real life asked one. Also Dib-Demi kind of… Stated something nice about you.**

**Cassie: OOO what did they say?**

**I'll have to tell you in the ending. The intro is becoming wayyy to long. **

**Cassie: Dammit… Oh well... I'll see you guys at the ending... *Smirk and waves***

**What do you mean you'll see them in the ending? You're the one whose point of view this story is in….**

**Cassie: True… Oh well... I'll see you in a few sentences then.**

**Okay then. **_**I'll **_**see you at the ending with some questions for Edward, 1 for Cassie and also thanking all the wonderful reviewers from this chapter and the last. See you then!**

**Cassie: That was the most idiotic intro I have ever been in. **

**Shut up! **_**ANYWAY, **_***Glares at Cassie for interrupting AGAIN*****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

He walked over to a sign that said '8' and pulled 2 pairs of skates out. He gave them to us and went back to grumbling under his breath.

"Weirdo…" I whispered to Daphne as soon as we were far enough away and I was positive he wouldn't hear me.

"I know right?" Daphne said and stopped suddenly.

"Wait?" I said following her gaze.

In the corner, Misty was sitting in someone's lap making out with him…. Daniel's lap.

"That bastard!" I exclaimed and threw my skates down on the ground; new tears began pouring down my face at the sight.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

I smiled at Jacob even wider. I loved him and he loved me. It was perfect.

We stayed like that for awhile before he finally drifted off to sleep. I didn't wake him, he dissevered it.

I walked out of the room and nodded to the werewolves and humans. Most of them nodded back… But the girl-werewolf- Leah was it? She growled at me. I fought the urge to growl back at her. She really was pushing my control.

I walked past them and finally, into the forest. I ran once I hit the trees, and began my decent back home; following my trail I had left earlier. I jumped over the border and after a few more minutes of running, I reached the house.

Carlisle was upstairs in his study… Like usual…. Emmett was talking to Jasper about a stupid bet on the stairs, Edward was upstairs playing piano, Daphne was in the living room watching TV with Alice and Rosalie, and Esme was in the kitchen cooking for Daphne. It was almost like a real family. Almost. Aside from the fact that we were all vampires.

I walked over to the living room and sat down next to Daphne who was looking more pale than usual. She finally got a change of clothes, although they were pink and frilly. Still better then what she had been wearing.

"Hi Daphne." I wondered dully if she thought I was a monster now... I had drunk her blood.

What type of best friend _am_ I?

"Hi." She replied softly, moving her body around so she faced me on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly

"I'm fine." Daphne's eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Just checking." I assured her.

Edward stopped playing from upstairs and walked down, he looked more confused than Daphne had been moments ago. He motioned for me to follow him outside and I got up, telling Daphne that Edward wanted me and walked out with him.

Edward waited till we were out of ear shot from the rest of the family before he stopped abruptly. We were in the forest now.

"Why did you drag me out here Edward?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit playful.

"I came to ask you a question. Why do you feel bad about yourself for saving Daphne's life?"

"It makes me think I gave into the monster… That I became what I was trying to protect her from." I walked over to a tree and leaned against it, trying any way I can to make this less awkward.

"You're not a monster. If anyone is, it's Riley. He's the one that bit her in the first place." Edward reassured me.

"What if she thinks I'm a monster though? What if she doesn't like me anymore?" I asked causing Edward to scoff at my question.

I glared at him and his expression softened.

"Cassie, you can't honestly think that. Daphne and you are practically sisters. She could never think you were a monster. Especially for saving her life." Edward placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and looked at me with softened eyes that matched his expression and tone.

"Thank you Edward." I told him and gave a weak smile.

"Anytime." He answered with a slight grin, moving his hand that was resting on my shoulder back to its original position.

"Let's get back to the house…. Wanna race?" I asked, a wicked grin cross my face which caused him to smirk.

"You're on." We both got in position and Edward motioned for me to give a go.

"Go!" I announced and took off, leaving Edward in a cloud of dust behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it :D. Sorry if it was crappy… I just wanted to put it up tonight... *Glances at clock* or… Today… Depending on what time zone you are in… Its 2:00 AM here… <strong>

***Cassie comes in***

**Cassie: QUESTIONS!**

**And a statement.**

**Cassie: Whatever. Go.**

**Fine fine, well my friend, Bree-ann asked: 'Will Cassie ever get with Edward? They were- like made for each other. They would be like- Perfect for each other. Can you like- put them together?'**

**Cassie: She used like that much?**

**Okay I might have over exaggerated on the 'likes' but… That was pretty spot on. So answer, Cassie.**

**Cassie: No way in hell are we ever going to get together, even if we were the last two people on earth and the human race depended on…. Oh wait were vampires… That situation would never happen… WELL… You get my point.**

**You forgot you were a bloodsucking demon?**

**Cassie: I'm still new to this… Don't judge me! *Glare***

**Okay… Anyway… So... I guess that's a no, Bree-ann. Sorry. **

**Cassie: Next.**

**Dib-Demi said: '****Random lol hope your finger gets better soon :( why is everyone so mean about Cassie she is just misunderstood in the story she is lovely she just gets a bit out of hand in the author notes but she is probability existed she has never had so much attention before I don't know about anyone else I think she is AWESOME! :) Xx' **

**Thank you for concern on my hand by the way. It actually doesn't hurt as much as it did, but it still is a bit sore…. I guess you could say… I have to wear this splint thingy that makes it hard to type correctly. Thank God for spell-check :D. **

**Cassie: Enough about you, yes this is the most attention I have ever got… I plan to indulge in it thoroughly. I am misunderstood… Whatever that word means…**

**Cassie… You are in what… 7****th**** grade and you don't know what misunderstood means?**

**Cassie: I didn't do very well in spelling…. Okay? **

… **I'm gonna leave it at that… So... Now Edward's turn... *Picks up new cell phone and calls Edward***

**Edward on phone: I have more questions? *Clearly excited***

***Bella in the background: What is it Edward? Can't we have one night alone without the stupid author interrupting us!***

***Cassie muttering beside me:* I wonder what they were doing… **

***Puts hand over ears* Get your head out of the gutter, Cassie!**

**Cassie: It's not my fault I have hormones! *Is clearly annoyed with question then struts off in a angry fashion***

***Takes hand off the speaker and hears the young couple bickering about how Edward doesn't spend enough time with Edward and such***

**Edward, I can just poof you here if you don't feel like walking. Or dealing with bitchy Bella anymore. **

**Edward on phone: You do know you're on speaker phone….**

***Mutter* Dammit…**

***Bella in the background* YOU THINK I'M A BITCH! I'LL SHOW YOU A BITCH! **

**Edward on phone: Bella, honey, calm down. She didn't mean anything by it… **

***A door can be heard slammed shut and then Edward sounds worried***

**Edward on phone: You might want to get out of there… Bella just left with a shovel and some rope… **

**I got this. *Snaps fingers and makes Bella appear back in Edward's arms, knocked out***

**Edward on phone: I'm not even gonna ask how you did that… I'll be there in a few minutes.**

**Okay. Bye Edward. *Hangs up***

***Waits expectantly, sitting looking up Damon Salvatore pictures on the internet, ever once in a while, sighing at his hotness***

***Edward walks in nonchalantly and sits at a chair trying not to look like he's excited for the questions***

***Sets computer down and takes out sheet with reviews on it***

**Edward: So what are they? *Sounds excited* I mean… What are they? *He puts on a fake emotionless voice, trying to act like he isn't super pumped about this***

**Okay, well you got 2 from my friend in real life and one from a reviewer. Also one from me.**

**Edward: Okay, well go…**

**Okay, Bree-ann, my real life friend asks: 'Edward, do you like Cassie? And would you ever consider sending eternity with her?' I tried to explain to Bree-ann that Cassie is only 13 but she went on and on about how perfect they were for each other… So I thought we could finally put this question to rest and ask Edward. So Edward, do you like Cassie? **

**Edward: I suppose I do like Cassie, but not in the way you are talking about. Cassie is more of a sister. I care a lot about her, but more in a family kind of relationship. What I'm trying to say is that I love her but not in the way you are thinking. There is nothing sexual about it, just sibling like love.**

**Okay then… That was boring.**

**Edward: You're the one who asked the question.**

**Next question, also from Bree-ann and she asks: 'Why did you freak out whenever Jacob imprinted on Cassie?' I have been wondering that to Bree-ann… So Edward, why did you?**

**Edward: I was freaked out because first of all, I didn't know it was possible for a Werewolf to imprint on a vampire… and secondly because I was worried for Cassie's safety, if that makes any sense…**

**I guess that makes sense… So, NatSavXx asks: '****Please please keep making more chapters! I just can't get enough of them! They are so freaking good! And I have a question for Edward! Why on earth do you let Bella drag by the ear and burn the stickers and star t-shirt if you extremely stronger than her, surely you could just steal them back run away and hide them?' **

**Don't worry; I'll keep making more chapters. So Edward, answer the question-part of that. **

**Edward: I let her do it because I worry for her safety... And If I hadn't of let her… The author would've hurt Bella….**

**Damn straight. I hated those god damn stickers. **

**Edward: So what was that question you wanted to ask me?**

**I wanted to ask why you are so broody all the time.**

**Edward: I am not broody…**

**Are too.**

**Edward: Are not.**

**Are too.**

**Edward: Are not. *Growl***

**Are too *Imitates growl and eyes darken***

**Edward: Okay fine, I admit… I am a LITTLE broody…**

**A little?**

**Edward: Okay, a lot… So that's it? I can go now?**

**Yep. **

***Edward instantly gets up from his seat and calmly walks out***

**Okay then. Thanks for- Oh my god I almost forgot! I have to thank all the reviewers from this chapter and last. So thank you:**

**Miramisa90212,**

**NatSavXx,**

**SilentTalker2000,**

**Dib-Demi,**

**Lostlover2012, (I wanted to be the 69****th**** XD.) **

**(Here are the people from last chapter:)**

**Pearlioluvdraco,**

**BrokenYetDreaming,**

**SilentTalker2000 (Again :P)**

**PotterNinja,**

**Dib-Demi (Again :P)**

**And last but not least… *Mini drum roll***

**SetoKabia4life. **

**Thank all you for reviewing… The next chapter should be out in maybe 1-3 days. I hope you liked the chapter; tell me what you liked/hated about it in the reviews… Or send me a message… Something along those lines. Bye! :D!**


	21. Team Edward Or Team Jacob?

**Hello people! **

***Cassie comes in, a smug look on her face***

**Cassie: I heard someone say I have more questions.**

***Sigh* Yes, you do. Let's answer PotterNinja's first considering she has the most. **

**Potter Ninja said and asked:**

**I liked the chapter. It cleared the air about Daphne and Cassie's relationship after the last few chapters.**

**Questions:**

**1) Why does Cassie hate Bella?**

**2) Why don't any other characters come into the intro or ending? Like Emmett or Alice or Seth. Their cool.**

**3)How is your finger feeling?**

**4) Why isn't Edward spending time with Bella anymore?**

**I don't want to sound like I absolutely love the character Bella, (because believe me, I hate her) but I was just wondering.**

**Thanks! Update soon!**

**Cassie: On number one, I don't hate Bella….**

**I do.**

**Cassie: Why do you hate Bella?**

**The question wasn't for me, Cassie.**

**Cassie: Oohh kay then…. **

**Oh… And for question 2… *Snaps fingers and Emmett, Alice, and Seth all appear in the room.***

**Emmett: What the hell…. *Looks at Cassie* Oh… You again…**

**I don't think you've ever been her- Oh… I remember now… You came once…. In chapter 16 in the intro… But you didn't stay long.**

**Alice: Who are you? **

**Seth: Where are we?**

**EVERYONE! Shut up. You have questions I don't want to answer. I was just told to bring you here. So. Now that you have been here…- Eh you can stay for awhile… But if you won't shut up, you're gonna leave.**

**Emmett: *Whispers to Alice* isn't she a freak?**

**Alice: *Whispering back* Yep.**

**You guys are horrible at whispering. *Snaps fingers and Alice and Emmett are now tied to chairs with vampire- proof restraints along with gags in their mouths***

**Alice: HEY! *Muffled from gag***

**Shut up. ANYWAY, for the 3****rd**** one, my finger is actually doing a lot better. Thanks for asking! :D… Since I don't feel like bring Edward in- *Edward bursts through the door***

**Edward: Was that my name? *Doesn't notice Alice, Emmett, and Seth tied up for some reason unknown***

**Or… He can just show up…**

**Edward: Questions? For me?**

**I forgot you could read minds… Well, yes, Edward. You have one question.**

**Edward: Well... What is it?**

***Sigh* PotterNinja asks: Why doesn't Edward spend time with Bella anymore?**

**Edward: Well, in answer to your question, I do spend time with her. During the intro's and outro's along with all the other time we don't have to spend on this hellish book. But during the story, considering the author isn't nice enough to write us together in the story. *Glare* **

***Has been busy, pretty much zoned out the whole time playing on phone***

**What- Huh? *Notices glare* what?**

**Edward: *Sigh* Never mind. *Just notices the scenery and sees Seth, Emmett, and Alice all tied up* what the hell are they doing here?**

**PotterNinja suggested they come in an intro or ending… So here we are. **

**Edward: … Can you please untie them?**

**No. **

**Edward: Okay then… *Looks at Alice who is now glaring at Edward and shrugs***

**Next question is for Cassie, and it's from xXNatSavXx and she asks: (And states, I may add) **

**I love all your chapters; you should so be a writer! And make a fortune out of it! And I have another question but it's for Cassie , I what imprinting is and all that but I would so love to know what it truly felt like to find out the Jake loved you and after a while you loved him ? (Btw I won't always make a comment but I always keep reading)**

**Number one, Thank you :D. I actually have written another original book- **

**Cassie: Shut up! The question was for me! **

**Fine fine… *Glares a little***

**Cassie: Okay, so, my turn. To answer your question… It's like nothing other… It's kind of like… Well... That you know this person loves you and would never do anything to hurt you or anyone else you love… Also, that the person would even die for you… It just makes you feel… Loved.**

**Wow. That was surprisingly deep.**

**Cassie: Yep.**

**Okay then… Next question… To say this surprised me, would be a complete understatement. Apparently we have a question for Bree-ann… Who isn't even in this story? But I **_**will**_** now MAKE her get in this story. *Snaps fingers and Bree-ann appears, a book in her hand***

**Bree-ann: What the…? *Looks around and sees the author* Casandra?**

**Cassie: That's your name? *Laughing***

**Shut up. I like my name, thank you very much.**

***Bree-ann, who is a **_**HUGE **_**fan of Twilight and this story sees Edward and her eyes widen***

**Bree-ann: OH MY GOD! IS THAT EDWARD? *Squeal* **

***Bree-ann tackles Edward, somehow over-powering his Vampire strength and knocking him to the floor***

**Edward: AH! *Is now trying to break free of Bree-ann's grasp***

***I'm just sitting here laughing my ass off along with everyone else in the room aside from Bree-ann and Edward***

**Bree-ann… Chill out… You got a question. **

**Bree-ann: What? *Let's go of Edward, who quickly gets up and backs against a wall scared of his super fan***

**Yep... It's from SilentTalker2000. SilentTalker2000 asks: (Note: And states.) Luv your storys! Oh and if you could ask your friend a question: what is with her and getting Cassie and Edward together? They already have their matches!**

**Bree-ann: Why don't you want to get them together? They are perfect for each other. Edward loves her and could take good care of her. I don't think Jacob and Cassie is a good match at all, I mean how is that going to work out? She's a vampire and he's a werewolf. There is no way in **_**hell**_** that could actually work. What happens if she accidently bites him? Dead. Then she would be left without a mate and the whole time, she could of just chose Edward and avoided the whole situation.**

**Edward: *Muttering, like anyone cares in the corner* I don't love her in that sense... More like a sibling**

**Cassie: I WILL NOT HURT HIM! *Growl***

**Bree-ann: Choose Edward!**

**Cassie: I don't love him!**

***Edward muttering in corner* Nice to know I'm not loved.**

***Steps in between the two and pushes Cassie away from my friend***

**CASSIE! YOU HURT BREE-ANN I WILL RIP YOU APART, LEAVING YOUR HEAD FOR LAST SO YOU CAN WATCH WHILE YOU'RE BODY BURNS!**

**Cassie: Fine. I won't kill this useless excuse for a human.**

…**. *Turns to the audience* Please excuse me. *Eyes go black and my voice turns demonic before the whole scene goes black***

***Scene brightens up again after an unknown amount of time and Cassie is now tied to a chair looking like she's been through hell, Cassie and the author are the only two in the room***

**Now that we are back, I'd like to FINALLY start the chapter. We still have one more question along with I need to thank the reviewers… So. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"Cassie, you can't honestly think that. Daphne and you are practically sisters. She could never think you were a monster. Especially for saving her life." Edward placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and looked at me with softened eyes that matched his expression and tone.

"Thank you Edward." I told him and gave a weak smile.

"Anytime." He answered with a slight grin, moving his hand that was resting on my shoulder back to its original position.

"Let's get back to the house…. Wanna race?" I asked a wicked grin cross my face which caused him to smirk.

"You're on." We both got in position and Edward motioned for me to give a go.

"Go!" I announced and took off, leaving Edward in a cloud of dust behind me.

* * *

><p>I smiled and looked behind me, to see how far he was behind.<p>

I slowed a little whenever I saw he wasn't there.

"Nice try Cassie!" He said, clearly ahead of me.

"Oh c'mon that's not fair!" I laughed a little, my head turning back in front of me.

Edward was racing ahead, his legs almost blurring they were moving so fast. In conclusion, he won.

I walked into the house; Edward was already back upstairs playing his piano. Daphne was now in the kitchen eating the food Esme made her. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all watching TV in the living room and Carlisle and Esme were upstairs in Carlisle's study, talking about something.

"Hi." I said, walking by the people watching TV.

I heard a string of Hi's, some Hello's, and one Hey from Emmett. I walked into the kitchen and saw Daphne sitting at the ill used table, eating some lasagna… Even for human food, it smelled horrible.

"Hi Daphne." I sat across from her at the table and looked at her, smiling a little.

She swallowed what food she had in her mouth and took a drink of the glass of water beside her before answering.

"Hi." She finally said, sitting the glass of water down.

"Nice outfit." I commented, my smile widening.

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I have the clothes we bought in Seattle in my room if you want to change." I laughed a little remembering our little adventure.

She swallowed again and then replied "Thank you. Anything to get out of all this pink… I feel like a Barbie."

I heard Alice growl in the other room and laughed even harder.

"Okay. Let me go get them." I promised Daphne and sped up to my room, grabbing the bags.

I brought them down stairs and gently sat them on the table.

"That was quick…" Daphne muttered and reached for one of the sacks.

She looked inside and saw the Edward, Jacob, and Bella dolls which made her snort.

Edward's piano stopped playing upstairs and he walked down, whenever he saw the dolls his eyes went wide with confusion.

"What's got Eddie boy speechless?" Emmett said from the other room and walked into the kitchen; he noticed the dolls and burst out laughing.

"Where" Laugh "Did you" Laugh "Get those?" Emmett asked and picked up the Edward doll, looking at the poor imitation of Edward.

"Seattle mall." Daphne answered and grabbed the Bella doll and started to look at it.

Edward grabbed the doll from Emmett and looked at it, frowning slightly.

I looked in the other sacks and pulled out me and Daphne's Team Jacob and Edward shirts, also taking out 2 pairs of jeans and shoes.

"C'mon Daphne. Let's go change." I told her and carried the clothes up the stairs, Daphne followed.

We walked into my room and I closed the door, Daphne grabbed her clothes I had laid out for her, The Team Jacob shirt she bought along with some shoes, socks and everything else she would need to be out of the frilly clothes.

I took of my clothes and slipped into the new ones, my 'Team Edward' shirt, faded jeans, converses, a fedora and all the other necessities that I needed to change. After I was finished I sat down on the bed, waiting for Daphne to return.

I listened downstairs, everyone but Carlisle and Esme were laughing at the dolls. Carlisle and Esme were busy wondering how the makers of the doll learned about their existence, etc.

"Done." Daphne said, stepping out of the bathroom and into my room.

"Better?" I asked a wide grin apparent on my face.

"Very." She answered, smiling back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it :D. I will have another chapter out in 1-3 days. <strong>

***Daphne comes in and is still wearing the 'Team Jacob' shirt.***

**Daphne: You wanted me?**

**Yeah… But the question is already sort of answered and I didn't want to call Cassie.**

**Daphne: So... What was the question?**

**And statement... Actually...**

**Daphne: So... What was it?**

**Okay, well, Dib-Demi asked and stated: **

**Good to know your fingers getting better :) lol Cassie I am the same age as you and I know what misunderstood means ( obviously I used it lol) good chapter I think it is sweet that there all like a happy family**

**When are they going to wear their team Edward and Jacob t-shirts**

**But the question... Was sort of already answered…**

**Daphne: Yeah. We wore the shirts in this chapter… *Sits awkwardly for a few more minutes***

**So what else do you do in the ending/introduction?**

**I would normally thank all who reviewed, here… Do you want to do the honors, Daphne?**

**Daphne: Eh… Sure, so thank you:**

**Dib-Demi,**

**SilentTalker2000,**

**PotterNinja,**

**SetoKabia4life,**

**BrokenYetDreaming,**

**And**

**XXNatSavXx. **

**So thanks to you all!**

**Okay… That's... Bout' all I usually do… **

**Daphne: When do you end it?**

**Usually about now… Hey after this is over wanna go annoy Carlisle on his day off?**

**Daphne: Sure. Let's go.**

**Okay… So bye people! And please review or send me messages about if you liked it or hated it. *Waves dramatically and Daphne joins in***

**(NOTE: Why this chapter was like... 1-2 days late you may ask? Bree-ann wasn't available to answer the question yesterday… Or the day before that… Or the day before that… Etc, and I wanted to ask her in real life… By the way, she didn't actually put all the stuff about Jacob… Her real answer was somewhat similar, but I wanted to make it a little bit more Jacob-y to annoy Cassie. Hope you enjoyed... Oh and it was so hilarious to see the look on her face whenever I told her she had a question… She looked so confused before I explained it… It was so funny! Okay this note is getting a little long... So. Bye… Again.)**


	22. Everyone makes mistakes

**Hello all!**

***Bree-ann is sitting beside me, on a laptop listening to a One Direction song***

**BREE-ANN! TURN THAT DOWN WE ARE ON!**

**Bree-ann: *Looks around and sees the 'camera' then closes computer quickly* Hi! **

***Sigh* Bree-ann wanted to become the 'co-host' which means she will show up in most endings and intros. **

**Bree-ann: So I got it?**

**Yes, Bree-ann you got the 'job'**

**Bree-ann: YAY! **

***Carlisle comes in***

**Carlisle? Why are you here?**

**Carlisle: I came because Cassie is going to be here any minute… And you know how she acts around Bree-ann…**

**Good point…**

***Cassie walks in the door and sees Bree-ann, Carlisle and the author***

**Cassie: What is **_**SHE**_** doing here? *gestures toward Bree-ann.***

**She is the new 'co-host'. **

**Cassie: WHAT! I THOUGHT I WAS!**

**No, only people I like get to be the co-host.**

**Cassie: Oh… *Looks down in disappointment***

**Are you seriously sad about THAT? Wow.**

**Cassie: *Looks up with a smirk on her face* No, why would I be jealous of her?**

***Shrugs* ANYWAY, I got a question… But it's about Daphne. So Newest-Vamp-x asks: **

**I have a question for you, is Daphne going to have a secret if some sort? Like be a werewolf or a witch or a hybrid? Xx**

**Can't we have any normal people? So, for now, no she is just human, but we will have to wait and see what happens.**

**Bree-ann: will you tell me?**

**Will you Facebook what happens?**

***Bree-ann looks down in shame***

**Taking that as a yes, so no, Bree-ann you will have to read with everyone else.**

***Bree-ann looks up* Bree-ann: Dammit… **

**So, Bree-ann you got another question from SilentTalker2000, who asks and also states:**

**I disagree, first of all, werewolves are TECHNICALLY able to live forever like vampires, they can CHOOSE not to. Anyway, now another question for Bree-Ann, why would someone who looks seventeen want to go out with someone who will be stuck at thirteen forever? Jacob is an excuse because she's his imprint,**

***Cough, couldn't agree more Cough***

***Bree-ann glares at me***

**Bree-ann: If you would've read correctly, I said what if she BITES him, dead. *Pulls out Twilight Index* Ahem, *****Exert from Twilight Index in the 'Werewolf' part under 'Healing'.* 'An exception to this rule is vampire venom. In a werewolf's system-whether he is in his human form or wolf form- venom does not begin the process of transformation into a vampire. Rather, it acts as a poison that retards the healing abilities of a werewolf.' **

***Sigh* Bree-ann, you made your point now just answer the damn question!**

**Bree-ann: I really don't see why age is a problem; they are only 5 years apart physically. I think that no matter how old or young someone is, if they are made for each other, they are made for each other. Simple as that, I think that they would be perfect together. **

**Random fact: Bree-ann originally wanted Jacob and Cassie together.**

**Bree-ann: … So? A girl can change her mind.**

**True, next question is for Cassie. **

***Cassie looks excited* Cassie: Okay, so what is it?**

**Eh… I'll leave it till the end ;). **

**Cassie: *Mumbling under breath* Bitch.**

**I'm gonna let that one slide considering that if I killed you know I couldn't write the epic sequel I'm planning to write.**

**Cassie: I'm getting a sequel! *Squeal* **

**Yes, now shut up. I will tell you more about the sequel in the ending… Bye people :D. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously <strong>

I took off my clothes and slipped into the new ones, my 'Team Edward' shirt, faded jeans, converses, a fedora and all the other necessities that I needed to change. After I was finished I sat down on the bed, waiting for Daphne to return.

I listened downstairs, everyone but Carlisle and Esme were laughing at the dolls. Carlisle and Esme were busy wondering how the makers of the doll learned about their existence, etc.

"Done." Daphne said, stepping out of the bathroom and into my room.

"Better?" I asked a wide grin apparent on my face.

"Very." She answered, smiling back at me.

* * *

><p>"Let's go back downstairs." I said, laughing a little at her smug expression.<p>

"Okay." Daphne nodded her head and walked toward my closed door, opening it and walking into the hallway.

I sat up on my bed, my legs dangling over the side before I got up, walking after Daphne at a humans pace. We walked back downstairs, back to the sounds of constant laughing, mostly from Emmett who was still looking at the dolls.

Good thing we didn't need to breath, Emmett wasn't going to stop laughing anytime soon.

Edward had a sort of angry expression on his face; he was holding the Bella doll, growling at every imperfection he could find. I have to admit; the Bella doll was kind of ugly and was a poor comparison to the real Bella. Same goes for the Edward and Jacob dolls.

"Don't break it." I demanded, holding my hand out for the Bella doll.

"Why not, I _am_ the one who paid for it after all." He sneered.

"Nice shirt, Cassie." Emmett commented, finally stopping his absurd laughing.

"Thanks." I nodded my head simply toward Emmett and turned back to Edward.

"Can I have my dolls back now?" I asked, still holding my hand out.

"I paid for them in the first place! You stole my credit cards along with my god damn car!" Edward growled, refusing to hand me the doll.

"Edward, weren't you born when men were supposed to be gentlemen's? Aren't you showing poor manners?" Daphne laughed at her own question.

Edward looked furious.

"Calm down, Edward." Jasper demanded, now standing beside him, Jasper's hand holding onto one of Edward's now rigid arms.

Edward's pose softened and he sighed, handing me the doll.

"Thank you." I said simply, handing the doll to Daphne.

Edward walked away from the room and disappeared out the door, his Volvo starting and he drove off.

"Sorry about that." Jasper nodded apologetically and walked out of the room, as well as the rest of them, besides me and Daphne.

I sat beside Daphne at the huge table and looked through the sacks absentmindedly.

My throat began to burn as I looked back up at her, and soon enough that was all I could think about.

"Erm. I need to go hunting." I muttered just loud enough were Daphne could hear.

Daphne nodded in understanding, still looking at the Edward doll.

I got up from my seat and calmly walked out of the kitchen, and out the door, before zooming out into the forest. I ran for quite some time until I came across that same sinful smell… Only this time it was increased 10 fold.

Could some human really smell this good?

This time, I didn't stop; I couldn't stop as I came across a lone hiker woman. I bounded through the trees, sinking my teeth into her neck, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream and let the lifeblood slide down my throat.

Soon enough, the blood ran out and I dropped the body in disgust.

What had I done?

You killed someone.

Could Daphne really forgive me for this?

Of course not, you are a monster now.

Wow. I was talking to myself now… But could my subconscious really be right?

Am I a monster?

I did kill someone... But I didn't mean to…

That's still murdering…

Will Edward be able to forgive me? Esme? Carlisle? Jasper? Emmett? ….Daphne?

I looked down at my torso and saw my Edward shirt was soaked with the woman's blood… I could still feel the substance sliding down the skin of my neck.

"Cassie?" A person gasped from the tree line and I turned my head to see Carlisle standing next to the dead woman, with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." I sat down, locking my knees in place with my arms, hugging them.

"It was an accident, we all make mistakes." He promised.

"Just go back to the house and I will take care of this." Carlisle gestured around us and my eyes went wide

He wanted me to go back? Like this? What will the others say? Will they hate me? Will _Daphne _hate me and finally realize I'm not a good friend for her?

"You can wash in the river if you are worried about Daphne seeing." Carlisle nodded again, almost like _he _was the mind reader rather than Edward.

"Okay." I said simply, starting my run back to the nearest river.

I couldn't help but worry, still. Will this make Jacob stop loving me? Will he finally realize I'm a monster? Will he hate me and leave me?

I reached the river in record time, sighing before I jumped into the warm water… Well at least it was warm to _me_. I spent a few minutes washing the crimson off of my white body, before getting out and walking with my head down through the forest, and toward the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it :D. The Cullen's are gonna have to move now:… Will Edward bring Bella with them? Or will he leave her again like in New Moon? Will Daphne forgive Cassie for killing the girl? Will Cassie lie to avoid the situation? Find out next on… *Dun dun dun* Cassie Cullen! :D.**

***Cassie comes in* Cassie: What the hell type of ending was that!**

**A damn good one.**

**Cassie: Psh. No, it wasn't, so what's the question?**

**Huh? *Remembers I put off the question for Cassie* Oohh that question. Well it's from PotterNinja who asks:**

**So wait, why is Daphne wearing the 'Team Jacob' shirt if Cassie is Jacob's imprint. Shouldn't Cassie be wearing it?**

**That's all.**

**So. Answer.**

**Cassie: I knew I was going to have to hunt soon and didn't want my shirt to get blood on it. *Looks ashamed* Plus, If we both wore Team Jacob shirts then they wouldn't get to see the Team Edward one until later. Daphne only bought a Team Jacob one, anyway.**

**Ah… So... As I mentioned earlier, I'm going to have a sequel. What should I call it? It's going to be a crossover… I was thinking Vampire Diaries… *Winky face* or I could do some other place like that with vampires and or werewolves in it. So… Until then, Bye reviewers :D. The next chapter should be up within 1-3 days- Forgive me if it is longer, I just got a account on Freedompress (dot) net (My name is ForeverForgotten83, I still haven't completely set it up yet, I have the account but I need to get my profile picture and stuff up) I am going to start a story that has all my friends in real life in it… Including Bree-ann. I will give you a hint: It's going to have some supernatural things in it… So, anyway, please review and bye :D. And please review. :P**


	23. Don't blame yourself

**Hey guys! **

***Bree-ann is sitting beside me, playing on her phone***

**Bree-ann.. *Ahem* We are on...**

***Bree-ann quickly shuts off her phone and looks toward the audience with a huge smile on her face* Hiya...**

***Sighs* Hi. Well, today- **

***Bree-ann cuts off* Can you put one direction in here?**

**... Seriously Bree-ann.. Seriously? ...**

**Bree-ann: Pleaaaaaaaseee**

**No.**

**Bree-ann: Pleaaaaaase**

**No.**

**Bree-ann: Pleaaaaaaaase**

**... God, fine. *Snaps fingers and the whole one direction band is here, tied to chairs because I don't want them getting away***

**Bree-ann: NIALL! OH MY GOD! *Tackles and the chair tips over, Bree-ann is now hugging him on the floor***

**Niall: Bloody hell?**

**Heh... Thats funny...This fan fiction has vampires in it and he said bloody hell... Ha... Okay enough of that, now, lets get to the questions. *Snaps fingers and the one direction people now have gags on so they won't interrupt me or anyone else in this fan fiction.* Okay, so the first question is for Bree-ann... and its from SilentTalker2000 (Who also states:): **

**Really? Ok if you saw a fourteen year old and a nineteen year old making out, you wouldn't be grossed out? Their risking their cover. Of course, by how Cassie did kill the hunter, I am starting to worry about Jacob. Anyway, if she leaves him, he'll be sooo depressed! You want a depressed werewolf to track you down cause you know he'll blame you, Bree-Ann**

**Bree-ann: Where in the hell did you get a 14 and 19 year old? Cassie is 13 and Edward is 17. I guess you are right though, but they wouldn't be risking their cover as long as they don't make out in front of people.. None of the other Cullen's do that though. I guess again, you are right about Jacob, but its just... I don't want Jacob to be sad, but I want Edward and Cassie together. They would be the best vampire couple ever. They clearly have a relationship already, just wait and I bet they will get together. **

***Cough they wont cough* *Bree-ann looks at me and glares***

**Bree-ann: ANYWAY, they clearly have a bond already, but it's just... They really need to get together. *Looks toward the author with hopeful eyes***

**No. *Bree-ann glares but I just shake my head at her***

**The next question-statement thing is from... PotterNinja. It is really long to... SO. Instead of posting what she said, I'm just gonna poof her here and let her ask the questions. So. *Snaps fingers and PotterNinja is now here, sitting in a comfy chair* **

**PotterNinja: What the heck... *Looks at the author* Oh my god... Are you...**

**Yep. Ask you're question for Bree-ann.. I'll have you ask the rest in the end.. Also, here's the cookie you asked for. Chocolate chip. *Hands and PotterNinja devours quickly* So. Go.**

**PotterNinja: Okay, well, Bree-ann: Is it awesome working with the author and Cassie?**

**Bree-ann: Good question. Well, I freaking hate Cassie. And she doesn't like me either, but the author... Shes nice... She also poofed One Direction here on a request. *Points toward the guys, who are still tied up***

**PotterNinja: *Looks toward the author* You poofed... a band here... For Bree-ann...**

**Yep. She asked, and she said it was either this or she would force me to put Edward and Cassie together. I like this arrangement better. So, enjoy the chapter and we will finish answering you're questions at the end. **

**PotterNinja: Mmk. *Wipes the cookie crumbs off face***

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

I couldn't help but worry, still. Will this make Jacob stop loving me? Will he finally realize I'm a monster? Will he hate me and leave me?

I reached the river in record time, sighing before I jumped into the warm water… Well at least it was warm to _me_. I spent a few minutes washing the crimson off of my white body, before getting out and walking with my head down through the forest, and toward the house.

* * *

><p>I stopped all of a sudden whenever I saw some clothes, laying next to the river. A note, taped to them.<p>

I picked up the note, as well as the clothes, and began reading it.

'Dear Cassie,

Everyone makes mistakes. Don't blame yourself.

Love, Alice.'

Alice is really helpful at times.. The clothes I actually would've picked these myself, they resembled what I normally wear.

The shirt was a dark navy blue and the jeans were almost the same color, she also had set out some socks, underwear, a bra and shoes.

I walked, carrying the clothes away from the river, trying to find some privacy in the wooded area. I changed into them quickly, leaving the clothes I had been wearing just laying there. Not like anyone would see.. Even if they did... Who cares?

I began walking back slowly, not in any hurry. The sun came out from behind the clouds and I sparkled under the warm rays. I continued my slow walk... I could just stay here... They probably would come looking for me... But... What if Daphne sees me like this? As a monster?

I couldn't walk anymore. I stopped and sat down next to a tree, just thinking. contemplating what to do next. I could stay... Or go... Simple as that. Or I could... ? Run away? Leave my new life here? No. I couldn't do that. Daphne means to much to me. It may seem selfish, but I wanted her in my life... Or existence anyway. Not to mention Jacob...

I heard a faint whoosing sound like someone was running, a vampire, I finally ruled out a human or a werewolf. It was going to fast to be either... I took a deep breath and was a little relieved when I found out who it was... But also a little scared a the same time. Edward. What would he think of me?

I closed my eyes, pulling my knees up to my chest and waited for him to speak, he had stopped just a few yards away.

"Cassie. Are you okay?" Edward asked, sounding relieved and finally moved a little closer.

"I _killed_ someone Edward and your asking if _I'm_ okay?" I asked a little more harshly then intended, my voice came out a little muffled because my face was still buried in my legs.

I raised my head a little, finally looking at Edward. He looked at my eyes with wonder, his eyes still golden, mine were probably as light red as could be. That just _proved _I was a monster.

"It wasn't your fault. She was you're singer. It's hard even for mature vampires to resist a singer whose blood is that strong." Edward explained, looking at me like he was searching my mind for something.

"Whats a singer?" I asked, sounding more like my old, curious self.

"It means that the woman's blood 'sang' to you. As in, it smelt better to you then it would have any other vampire."

"That still wasn't an excuse to kill her." I looked back down at my knees, still resting against my chest.

"We all make mistakes." Edward sat across from me and looked over at me, forcing me to look at him with confusion in my eyes.

"That's what Carlisle said... All of you? Esme? Alice? Emmett? Rosalie? Carlisle?" My voice was filled with confusion and wonder.

"Most of them. Carlisle would have to be the only exception. He has never drained a human. I guess Rosalie would also have to be an exception... But... Well you can ask her." That made me wonder what Rosalie has done.

Even Edward though?

"Yes, even me." His voice was laced with remorse, he tried to hide it but it was still apparent in his voice.

That made me feel a little better... I wasn't the only one... But Daphne... Will she understand?

"We don't have to tell her..." Edward explained, looking into my eyes again, searching.

"Can we go home...? I'm in dire need of a shower. Washing in the river doesn't work for me." I laughed a little, at my own statement.

Edward chuckled, getting up and wiping some leaves off of his jeans. I stood up, and began racing home, trying to put the past behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it :D. I worked on it mostly today, and I have to leave in about 10 minutes, got some errands to run. So sorry if it was short.<strong>

***Gestures toward PotterNinja* You had other questions? **

**PotterNinja: Yeah. One's for you and one for Cassie. **

**I will poof her here after I answer the one you have for me, if that's okay.**

**PotterNinja: That's fine. So,... Author, How did you come up with the name Cassie?**

**Well... That's sort of a long story, how about I shorten it, well one of my friends thought calling me Casandra was to long, so she started calling me Cassie. I liked the name, so I chose it... There is one more reason, my name almost became Cassie, but at the last moment they changed it to Casandra. So, that's why. **

**PotterNinja: Oh.. Okay, well the next one is for Cassie.**

***Snaps fingers and Cassie is now standing in the middle of us, a chair is also next to her.***

**Sit down, please. **

***Cassie looks at PotterNinja***

**Cassie: Who are you...**

**PotterNinja: I'm PotterNinja. **

**Cassie: Oh... You really do ask a lot of questions... *Sits down in chair provided and waits for the question, after awhile PotterNinja doesn't ask it and she guestures for her to start***

**PotterNinja: Oh... Well I was gonna ask, Cassie: Was that woman your singer?**

**Cassie: Yep. Didn't we answer that in this chapter? **

**PotterNinja: Yeah... **

**Okay then. Is that all PotterNinja?**

**PotterNinja: Yeah, I also had some suggestions about the sequel that we can discuss later. **

**Okay. Well, the other question is from Dib-Demi who said: I have a question for cassie it almost sounded like you barely tryed to stop your self so what tiped you over the edge when you have done so well previously **

**Cassie: She was my singer. It's much harder to stop then it seems... *Looks ashamed***

**Well, now that that is over with... I suppose I should say by-**

**PotterNinja: WAITTT you forgot to thank the reviewers... And you didn't do it last chapter either...**

**Oh.. I did? *Checks* I'll be damned. I did. Well, thank you: **

**PotterNinja *Gestures toward her*,**

**Roxie i do Byte,**

**BrokenYetDreaming,**

**Dib-Demi,**

**AuRaLeEwOlFe,**

**SilentTalker2000,**

**SetoKaiba4Life,**

**101XTeamCullenX101,**

** and last but not least, **

**Newest-Vamp-X**

**Thank you all for reviewing. :D. **

**PotterNinja: Can I say bye?**

***Sigh* Sure, go ahead.**

**PotterNinja: Yay! Bye. **

**Bye.**

**Cassie: I wanna say bye...**

**No. Bye people and please review ;D.**

**Ps: Awesome title for a sequel, BrokenYetDreaming. Cassie The Vampire. I think I have one figured out though... Can't say yet, Bree-ann is helping me figure out one :P.**


	24. Moving

**Hey guys and gals, this is the last chapter of Cassie Cullen. The sequel is going to be up soon, as soon as I get the first chapter done x3. **

***Bree-ann is sitting next to me, she has dozed off in her chair***

**God Dammit Bree-ann wake the hell up! *Shakes furiously* **

**Bree-ann: Wha- Huh? *Looks around and sees Camera* Oh… Hai…**

***Shakes head in disappointment* ANYWAY, well, in response to PotterNinja's statement: **

**By the way, you never untied One Direction...**

**0.o**

***Bree-ann looks behind me and sees the One Direction* **

**Bree-ann: NIALL! *Tackles the still tied up man who has been here for days now***

**Bree… Maybe you should untie them… **

**Bree-ann: NO! *Hugs Niall, causing him to wake up. Bree-ann takes off his gag***

**Niall: *Cough* Help me… **

**Bree-ann is in control of you… For the rest of the band though… *Snaps fingers and Niall is now the only One Direction person here.***

**Niall: At least the others don't have to deal with this bitch… *Cough***

**Bree-ann: I am not a bitch. *Frowns***

**Niall… Bad move man…**

***Bree-ann drags Niall off the stage thingy and takes him somewhere. Screams can be heard a little later, he is clearly either in a lot of pleasure or pain.***

**Poor Niall… So anyway, I better start the chapter… Enjoy! **

***Ps: Dib-Demi will be making an appearance at the end* **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Most of them. Carlisle would have to be the only exception. He has never drained a human. I guess Rosalie would also have to be an exception... But... Well you can ask her." That made me wonder what Rosalie has done.

Even Edward though?

"Yes, even me." His voice was laced with remorse, he tried to hide it but it was still apparent in his voice.

That made me feel a little better... I wasn't the only one... But Daphne... Will she understand?

"We don't have to tell her..." Edward explained, looking into my eyes again, searching.

"Can we go home...? I'm in dire need of a shower. Washing in the river doesn't work for me." I laughed a little, at my own statement.

Edward chuckled, getting up and wiping some leaves off of his jeans. I stood up, and began racing home, trying to put the past behind me.

* * *

><p>Edward began to follow me, after a few minutes and quickly caught up to me; he didn't pass me but simply ran beside me.<p>

We skidded over the river and I stopped as soon as we reached the other side. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

"You'll be fine." Edward reassured me and walked at a humans pace, up to the door.

I reluctantly followed. He opened the door and made a gesture for me to go first. Instead of staying and talking to my family, I shot up to my room. Like the coward I am.

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees, my head against the headboard.

I know they had all done it… But I just… I thought I could not harm a person… not _kill_ a person, I corrected myself.

I took a deep, unneeded breath, trying to calm myself. Maybe a shower would help. Those are always calming, right? God now I'm talking, answering and suggesting things to myself. Can vampires go mad?

I straightened out my legs, throwing them off the side of the bed and standing up. I walked over to the door and shut it as quietly as possible. I then slipped off all my clothes and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I jumped in the shower and turned on the hottest the water could go. God, this is a reason I love taking showers. They are so relaxing.

I spent 20 minutes just standing there, enjoying the warmth. Before the hot water slowly started going down to cold. I sighed, getting out of the shower and grabbing for a towel that was hanging on a rack. I ran the towel over my body, collecting water and just then, someone knocked on the door that led to my bedroom. The person didn't have a heartbeat, so it couldn't possibly be Daphne.

"Erm. Just a second." I told the person, quickly opening the bathroom door and looking through my closet for something I could put on quickly. I finally settled for a black dress that went to my knees, it was comfortable. I walked to the door and opened it, there stood Alice, wearing what looked to be hiking clothes but with some adjustments.

"You have to pack." She informed me, looking at my outfit and nodding in approval.

"Pack? For what?" What the hell did she mean, pack?

"Pack. So we can move. Duh." … She wanted me to leave Daphne? Jacob?

"Alice, I am perfect ably able to tell her." Carlisle said, his voice sounding panicky as he appeared next to Alice.

His face was filled with concern and worry.

Alice shrugged and walked off, soon the sound of zipping and Velcro filled the house. The sounds of packing. Moving. Leaving. I could think of a billion different words for it but could not process the fact that we were actually doing it.

"Cassie, you see," Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "We need to move because well… Now that you have killed someone, we need to move as not to cause suspicion."

I gave him a blank stare, still unable to process the words.

"What about Jacob? Daphne? We can't just leave them Carlisle…" I stiffened at the thought of leaving my best friend and newly found mate.

"Jacob owes his duty to the pack and Jacob agreed he would take care of Daphne…. It seems one of the wolves imprinted on her… Seth was it?" He mused, his eyes drifting off into space.

"I can't leave them Carlisle…" My face went into a frown as I thought of leaving Daphne once again.

"It's whats best." I couldn't help but agree… It was best, I could hurt her.

Hell, anyone here could hurt her. I knew Seth and the rest of the pack would take care of her… I just needed to force myself to leave. That's easier said than done.

* * *

><p><strong>:o I hoped you liked it :D. <strong>

**So, now to poof Dib-Demi here…. *Snaps fingers and Dib-Demi is now sitting at the chair Bree-ann usually sits at***

**Dib-Demi: Oh… Hey… Aren't you the author?**

**Yep. So welcome to the story :D. (Ps: If anyone wants to be in the story, all you have to do is ask XD.) **

***Bree-ann comes in and she has bloody gloves on and she takes them off. She sees Dib-Demi in her chair***

**Bree-ann:… What are you doing in my chair?**

***Cassie comes in, randomly.* **

**Cassie: I HEARD ONE DIRECTION WAS HERE!**

***Edward comes in behind her***

**Edward: I HEARD ONE DIRECTION WAS HERE!**

… **Edward, you like One Direction?**

**Edward: Bella forced me to listen to the album. *Bella comes in after a few minutes, panting for breath* **

**Bella: I HEARD ONE DIRECTION WAS HERE!**

**God it's getting crowded. One Direction is no longer here- but Niall is…**

***Looks at Bree-ann* He is still here right?**

**Bree-ann: No… He sort of… 'Left'. *Does air quotations.* **

… **Okay then…**

**Dib-Demi: Yay! Now that rubbish band no longer can sing! *Jumps up for joy***

***Edward, Bella, and Cassie look at Dib-Demi with their eyes narrowed***

**Oh god… NO HURTING MY GUESTS!**

***Dib-Demi realizes and sits back down, silently begging with her eyes to be let go and not slaughtered like Niall just was***

**Cassie and Bree-ann: Aww….. *Clearly sad that they can't hurt any of my guests* **

**Bella and Edward: *at the same time* we won't.**

***They look at each other with confused looks***

**OKAY! Before Dib-Demi becomes vampire chow, how about we end this?**

***Carlisle comes in, in his medical outfit, carrying the now fixed body of Niall, who is now turning into a vampire because there was no other way for him to live***

**Bree-ann: GOD DAMMIT! *Stomps out of room, clearly mad that Carlisle fixed him.* **

**Niall: MAKE IT STOP!**

**Get him out of my room! I don't want to get blood on my floor!**

***Carlisle, Cassie, and Edward walk out followed by Bella***

**Okay then… Oh, and I would like to thank PotterNinja and Dib-Demi for reviewing. **

**Until next time, bye people :D.**

**Dib-Demi: Bye. **


End file.
